Final Fantasy 8 Legacies
by Seracen
Summary: A story dealing with the events of the last battle with Ultimecia, and the dangers beyond. A new sorceress war is coming, and a new cursed Knight makes his appearance. PLEASE R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy VIII: Legacies  
by: Gemini83  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and material...blah, blah, blah...legal nonsense galore...blah, blah, blah...belong to Square, not me. But the story and all new characters do belong to me.  
  
Author's Note: Hello out there. Those who've read my FF7 fic may feel like this is more of the same (brooding character insert). While it does have a similar feel, I'm going to try to do something different with this. Do not worry, this is not my other fic simply regurgitated (or at least I hope not). I will, as some readers requested, tone down the "broken hero" bit, but the new guy(s) is/are broken heroes. Oh, and the beginning has a lot of screwy time-travel connotations, directly influenced by time compressions (sort of, and I did mean the plural). Confusing? Probably. Please, bear with me. I hope you enjoy it. A warning though, this story will be a bit more "cloak and dagger," than FF7:DF, and develop more around the lives of the characters. That isn't to say there won't be any action. I hope to have plenty of action up the wazoo by the end of this fic.  
  
Quirks: "oh Hyne" is the equivalent of saying "oh God." All uses of these signs: "" are when a GF is talking to a person (it is junctioned to, but sometimes not) through the mind-link. All other stuff is normal. Oh, this is raw and unrevised, I'm just posting the rough rough copy up here for now.  
  
Pairings: To dispel any false hopes/fears... Lots of possibilities here, some of them will be: Squall/Rinoa, Seifer/Fujin, and Irvine/Selphie. You'll see what, if anything, happens with the others.  
  
  
Legacies: Chapter 1  
by: Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF8. But I do own this story.  
  
Trapped in time, they floated on a castle in the sky...  
  
This was the end of the line. This why they had strived, what they had fought to reach. They had battled their way through the hellish castle. Now the final enemy awaited them behind these gilded doors.  
  
Gothic architecture rose high into the sky, parapets and gargoyles staring back, stone gray and enigmatic. Smoke everywhere added to the feeling that it was all surreal.  
  
Squall uttered her name, as if it were a curse, "Ultimecia..."  
  
The others nodded, signaling that they were ready. Squall spoke a few words of encouragement, because it was expected of one in his position. His teammates returned a variety of looks, aware that he wasn't used to such displays.  
  
Squall simply shrugged past it, "be careful everyone."  
  
He opened the door, and stepped forward, his friends following right behind. They walked into a vast hall, staring past stone gray columns to look at their enemy.  
  
Ultimecia was sitting on her throne, glaring evilly down at them. Her flowing gown was blood red, and her eyes had no mercy in them.  
  
"Seed," said the chilling voice, cursing its name, "Seed, Seed, Seed. Kurse all Seeds. Swarming like lokusts akross generations. You disgust me..."  
  
Squall looked to the others, dismissing Ultimecia's words. Irvine and Zell stared at the sorceress, with predatory gleams in their eyes and lips curled. Quistis, calm and collected as always, pulled back a strand of her hair, as she readied her whip. Selphie brought out her weapon, preparing for battle. Squall looked past them, to the woman in blue who meant so much to him.  
  
Rinoa looked back, and bravely returned a smile.  
  
Squall nodded, as if to say, 'I'll protect you.'  
  
  
Then there was no time for thought, for Squall found himself thrust into battle. He looked to his sides, and found that his friends were gone. All save two. Where had the others gone? But somehow, he knew...the were trapped in time, but it would take all their efforts to defeat Ultimecia.  
  
Irvine emptied his rounds at the sorceress, hardly feeling the recoil as blast after powerful blast engulfed the woman. Ultimecia retaliated  
  
Squall raised his face to his hands, as he was blinded by a spell from the witch...  
  
  
In the days of a future long passed, amongst shadowy halls of a gray stone fortress...  
  
His cloak collar was turned up, covering most of his features, but his hazel eyes were intense and sharp, looking past black strands of hair. His name was Greymalkin. Not his real name, only a select few knew that, but it would suffice. He led his team through the fortress, bypassing the wraiths and demon guards. There was no time to waste with them, his team had to make it to the sorceress, before she destroyed them all.  
  
Once more, Greymalkin heard explosions coming from outside. The stone gray pillars and masonry revealed nothing of the war taking place outside. Countless lives were being spent to ensure the distraction they needed to break through.  
  
Greymalkin tapped his earpiece, "Shadow Unit, move out."  
  
Several black clad figures made their way through the darkened halls.  
  
"Hold it," he commanded.  
  
There were several guards waiting in frond of a red door. This was obviously the way to the sorceress. Greymalkin took out a sniper rifle, setting his sights to night vision.  
  
"Move in as soon as the guards are neutralized," he said.  
  
"Don't order us around," came a reply.  
  
"Now is not the time Wade," said another voice over the comm, "Shadow Unit, prepare for incursion."  
  
He grumbled, then replied, "yes sir."  
  
"Sorry Grey," said the second voice.  
  
"Don't worry Gideon," answered Greymalkin, "they have no reason to like me."  
  
Indeed, for he had killed their general. Of course, the loss for him had been even worse, though the Unit didn't know that. Without another word, he fired one shot into the midst of the demon guards. Immediately, the blast engulfed the figures, and broke down the door. The Shadow Unit quickly filed in through the opening, taking up positions in the great lighted hall beyond.  
  
Greymalkin walked through the door, fully expecting to face scores of enemies.  
  
All he saw was an empty room, with columns, stairs, and fountains. There were no enemies anywhere, only blue glass shining behind gold metalwork.  
  
He barely had time to think, 'it's a trap,' before tendrils of energy lashed out at him and the others. It skewered some of the Unit, as the screams of men and women tore through the air. The bodies flailed about, falling lifeless to the marble floor, as the others took shelter behind the columns, and a maniacal laughter broke through the hall.  
  
"You should never have come," said the voice.  
  
Greymalkin looked out from behind his shelter, and couldn't believe his eyes. He cursed the fates.  
  
A radiant beauty stared back at him, beautiful and terrible at the same time. She was clothed in and ancient blue silken garb, with brown tresses falling down her shoulders to match her armor.  
  
She looked at him through sad, glassy eyes, and raised her hand, "you will all perish."  
  
"Great move leader," said Wade, "your darling's with the enemy."  
  
The evil laughter broke out again, and another figure materialized next to her. She was even more menacing, with black hair falling in circlets about her face, over shockingly blue eyes. Her blood red gown seemed demonic, accented as it was with claws made of ivory.  
  
"It is useless, worthless mortal," said the sorceress, "you will never defeat us."  
  
"What did you do to her Alicia?" demanded Greymalkin.  
  
"She is no concern of yours fool," replied the sorceress, "she is mine."  
  
He looked back at her again, and stepped out, whispering her name, "Arshes..."  
  
She heard his voice, and lashed out, sending forth blasts of energy careening around the pillars. Once again, the Shadow Unit pressed close to their pillars, waiting until the barrage stopped.  
  
"Great plan, fearless leader," said Wade.  
  
Shut the hell up," demanded Greymalkin.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked another of the team.  
  
Greymalkin shook his head. What indeed...  
  
  
The castle in the skies...  
  
Ultimecia had fallen once already, but was far from finished. Three lone figures reeled in pain as a powerful spell took them.  
  
"Griever," came Ultimecia's voice, "make them bleed!"  
  
All was light and haze, and Squall nearly passed out as he felt wave after wave of white hot energy pound against him. But it ended, and he managed to regain his footing.  
  
He immediately felt a healing wind soothe him, as Quistis brought her power to bear. Squall waited until Selphie cast a Meltdown on Griever, debilitating it. He then unleashed his fury, bringing his gunblade to strike out at the beast. The Lionheart struck blow after blow, as Griever was staggered by the raw fury of the blows.  
  
The beast fell back, shattering into so many pieces. But Squall knew the battle wasn't over yet.  
  
Ultimecia laughed cruelly, "I shall junction myself...unto Griever!"  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I changed this fight a bit, sorry. I was going to have a prologue, but I couldn't make it short enough. The first 5 or 6 chapters are essentially what I had planned for a 5 page prologue! Kind of gives you an idea of what's going on. Oh, and Arshes is a tribute to the love of Dark Schneider in the "Bastard" anime. I hope you all are liking this so far, and as always, feel free to give me feedback, I live for it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Legacies: Chapter 2  
by: Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF8. But I do own this story.  
  
Futures passed...  
  
Greymalkin ran as fast as his legs would carry him, jumping above and away from the energy tendrils, cutting away at those which came too close with his gunblade. The others tried to fire at the two sorceresses, to no effect. Some even charged the witches, only to fall.  
  
One man screamed in agony, as his very skin melted around him, flames swallowing him whole.  
  
Arshes took up several of the group in her tendrils, flinging them away. Some simply crashed to the ground, groaning as they got back up. Others were not so lucky, as their bones were crushed from the impact. The Sorceress Alicia sent more flames searing around the group.  
  
Greymalkin shouted out in rage, as he charged the two women. Arshes sent her tendrils out to lash at him, but he jumped above them. Alicia fired at him, sending forth a Flare spell. Greymalkin deflected the attack with his gunblade, allowing the attack to push him backwards through the air. He planted his feet firmly against a pillar in midair, using it to push away as he fired at the base with his weapon. The column fell downward, towards the two sorceresses. Alicia demolished the pillar but a thought, sending dust flying everywhere.  
  
Greymalkin came out from the rising dust, shouting out a battle cry as he struck at Alicia. The sorceress jumped back, taken by surprise. She gripped her side, as blood trickled down. With a curse, Alicia bombarded Greymalkin with lightning, sending him into convulsions.  
  
"Arshes!" she cried out.  
  
Greymalkin barely had time to turn before she struck out at him, entangling him in her tendrils. He grunted in pain as the strands seared the flesh beneath his trench coat.  
  
Alicia rose to her full height.  
  
"Yes," she hissed, "make him suffer...kill him!"  
  
"Not yet," said Greymalkin.  
  
Wrenching his sword arm free, he slashed at his restraints, and fired at Arshes with his gunblade. She defensively flung him away, as she deflected the shot with her hand. Greymalkin landed on the floor, rolling, and took cover behind another pillar, as the tendrils struck at where he hand been.  
  
"Is anybody still alive?" he asked.  
  
"Still here," said Wade, "what are we going to do?"  
  
  
"Hold them here Arshes," said Alicia to her comrade, "I must summon the Time Compression!"  
  
  
Greymalkin saw the sorceress leave, "Alicia's going to summon Time Compression, go stall her."  
  
"What about Arshes?" asked Wade.  
  
"I'll take care of her," he replied, "now...GO!"  
  
He quickly stepped out from hiding, evading the energy tendrils with ease, as he fired back with his own weapon.  
  
  
The rest of the Shadow Unit moved the follow the Sorceress Alicia.  
  
  
Greymalkin rushed straight for Arshes, slicing through all the tendrils with his blade, and came face to face with her.  
  
"That just leaves you and I," he said.  
  
"So it seems," replied Arshes, "why not join us Grey? I know you love me...we could use a man like you..."  
  
He shook his head, "I can't, you know that."  
  
She frothed in anger, "why not? Why won't you help us oppose those who would destroy us? We seek to bring forth a new world order, a better one."  
  
"Because," answered he, "you aren't liberating anyone Arshes, you're terrorizing them. Shall I give up one set of chains for another?"  
  
"We shall end suffering, end war!" said Arshes.  
  
"By enslaving those beneath you? Forcing them under the tyrant's boot?"  
  
"Survival of the fittest Grey," answered Arshes, "you, above all, should know that."  
  
He darkened, "empty lies. Did you ever love me, really love me?"  
  
Her eyes widened at the question.  
  
"Because Arshes," he continued, "even standing there, representing all I hate, you are everything I ever wanted in my life. Even now, I want nothing more than to have you in my arms again."  
  
"Then join us," she answered.  
  
"You know I can't," he replied.  
  
"Then die..."  
  
Arshes gestured with her hand, and Greymalkin was engulfed in a fiery heap, crashing against the ground several meters away...  
  
  
Back in the skies...  
  
Rinoa screamed in pain as the spell hit her yet again. Almost instantly, she felt a bone deep weariness. She looked to her side, and saw Squall slumped to the ground, blood leaking out the corners of his mouth. She summoned her energies, trying desperately to revitalize the team. Although she nearly passed out from the strain, she cast the spell. Immediately, the trio felt their strength replenished.  
  
Zell assaulted Ultimecia's final form with a flurry of punches, ending with a blow of atomic force, sending the evil sorceress reeling in pain. Rinoa followed up with her own attack, ramming into Ultimecia several times, her dog Angelo at her side.  
  
Ultimecia faltered, speaking in cryptic phrases, "Time shall compress...All existence denied..."  
  
Rinoa yelled out to Squall, "now!"  
  
The leading commander of Seed yelled out in rage as her struck out at the sorceress, landing blow after blow with his gunblade. He jumped back, preparing for his final attack.  
  
The sorceress spoke again, "Time...It will not wait...no matter...how hard you hold on...it escapes you..."  
  
He couldn't see her face, for she had none, but Squall could tell that Ultimecia was dazed.  
  
'Now,' he thought, 'we end this!!!'  
  
Squall rushed forth again, unleashing his most powerful attack. The sorceress was racked by strike after strike of the powerful gunblade. Squall cried out one final time, as he brought his energies to bear on Ultimecia, and stuck her down with a final swipe, sending energy waves exploding around her.  
  
Ultimecia's voice echoed through the darkness around them, her screams vanishing into nothingness, as she shattered like glass.  
  
Then...something strange happened. White...energy started to fall around them...like snow. And Squall knew then...it wasn't over yet.  
  
  
Back to the future...  
  
Greymalkin coughed and sputtered as he stood up again. He had barely been able to get a protective spell up in time, but immediately knew, even without it, he would have survived. The attack hadn't been very powerful.  
  
"Your heart wasn't in that Arshes," he said, looking at her past the flames.  
  
She sniffed, "it is too ignoble a way to die...especially for you. You deserve something...more..."  
  
"Shall we continue?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," she replied.  
  
Almost as soon as she replied, Greymalkin was a blur, moving incredibly fast. Arshes barely turned around in time to deflect a thrust to her heart. The blade sheared through the side of her leg, and Arshes retaliated with a blast, catching her enemy in the chest.  
  
Greymalkin flew backwards, landing on his back. He rolled over, coughing up blood, before rising to his feet. Bringing his blade up, Greymalkin clove asunder another score of tendrils aimed for his chest.  
  
Arshes looked up at him, staring into his eyes. The two lost themselves in each other for what seemed like an eternity. They made no final appeals to each other, it would have been too insulting. They merely contented themselves, enjoying one final moment before it disappeared forever.  
  
"Oh Hyne Arshes," he cried, "I loved you."  
  
"I...loved you too," she replied, tears streaming down her face as well.  
  
He saw her, and could not bear to look upon her anymore. Her blood was flowing...because he had drawn it. His love, she who made him whole...she was hurting because of him. And not for the first time...  
  
Greymalkin made up his mind he leapt into the air, thrusting his sword forward. Closing his eyes, he left himself open to attack. If she was able to kill him, she would have to do it now, before he reached her and ran her through...  
  
Arshes looked on and nodded, appreciating the gesture. He was a warrior to the end, and a brave man. No wonder she had loved him. She sent a tendril of energy to strike out at him...  
  
"Now it ends," she whispered.  
  
Greymalkin grunted as the tendril passed through him. He felt his blade imbed itself in something which yielded. He opened his eyes in shock.  
  
Arshes nodded, wincing past the pain.  
  
Greymalkin looked down at his stomach, and saw the tentacle had cut a hole through it, ripping out his back.  
  
He looked into her eyes, blood leaking from his mouth, and said, with teary eyes, "you missed the vital organs."  
  
Arshes smiled sadly up at him, "you didn't."  
  
Then Greymalkin noticed...his gunblade...he had thrust it through her breast.  
  
Arshes collapsed to the floor, the tendrils disappearing. Greymalkin landed on his feet, and took her in his arms. He let his weapon clatter to the floor, as Arshes bled away her final moments of life in his arms.  
  
"A man...after my own...heart," she breathed, "I knew I could count on you."  
  
"Why Arshes?" he demanded.  
  
"I lost my will a long time ago, my love," she replied, "please forgive me. I used you...to set me free..."  
  
He held her closer to him, "please...it can't end like this."  
  
"I'm sorry love, it had to be this way...even though you were my knight."  
  
He looked into her eyes once more, "I should have protected you..."  
  
"You did," she replied, smiling up at him, "you saved me from myself. You'll have to stop Alicia now...before she finishes Time Compression."  
  
Greymalkin said nothing, closing his eyes, shutting out the pain.  
  
Arshes caressed his face with her hands, enjoying how he lovingly responded, taking her hands in his own.  
  
She breathed again, "kiss me love...one last time..."  
  
He closed the distance between them.  
  
As her lips met his, more tears fell unbidden. Greymalkin hugged ever more fiercely, until at last, she went limp in his arms.  
  
He laid her down, kissing her one more time on the forehead, before rising.  
  
"Farewell Arshes," he whispered.  
  
Author's Note: Hmm...sad...melodramatic...I love tormenting the heroes, don't I? Well, what just happened has more consequences, as you'll see, and no, Arshes is not coming back. 'She's not resting, she's dead!' Keep up the feedback, and thanks for reading. 


	3. Chapter 3

Legacies: Chapter 3  
by: Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF8. But I do own this story.  
  
Greymalkin felt a strange rending of time and space, as if it were slowing down and speeding up all at once. Time Compression was starting. He was too late.  
  
And Arshes had died for nothing...  
  
He drew his gunblade from the ground, and determinedly walked down the hallway.  
  
A sudden spasm of pain wracked his side with pain. Greymalkin dropped his blade, as he grasped between the ribs on his right side, where Arshes' energy tendrils had struck, and nearly fell unconscious from pain. He felt a strange tingling sensation go through his body. Then the pain was gone. He ignored it, and picked up his fallen weapon, venturing forth again, towards the source of his pains.  
  
Greymalkin screamed out his rage, "ALICIA!!!!"  
  
He strode into a darkened room, where the only light came from the blue hues of crystals reflecting from the walls.  
  
The remnants of the Shadow Unit were assembled, blacking the path beyond.  
  
Wade raised an eyebrow, "Arshes."  
  
Greymalkin grimly stared back, "dead..."  
  
Wade's eyes softened, "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Save it," replied the warrior, "why are you waiting?"  
  
The team parted, revealing what was beyond. The passageway trailed on for a bit more, before a glossy energy field blocked the path.  
  
"We haven't been able to get through," said Wade.  
  
Greymalkin walked to the field, slashing at it with his gunblade...to no effect.  
  
He nodded, "get out of here. It's time to use the secret weapon."  
  
The rest of the team stirred uncomfortably.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" asked Wade.  
  
Greymalkin ignored him, tapping his comm-link, "Gideon, come in."  
  
"I'm here Grey," came the reply, "report?"  
  
"Arshes is dead," he answered stoically.  
  
"Oh Hyne," said Gideon, "I'm sorry Grey."  
  
"That's beside the point," he a continued, "back off the forces, there's no more need for diversion."  
  
"It is time then?" asked Gideon.  
  
"Yes...I am unleashing the Guardian Force."  
  
"Has Alicia summoned Time Compression?"  
  
Greymalkin looked at the others, who grimly stared back.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"You know what that means," said Gideon, "don't you?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Then I'm pulling the troops out."  
  
"You do that," answered Greymalkin, "I will make sure that Time Compression is shattered by the GF."  
  
"Farewell Grey."  
  
"Take care Gideon."  
  
Greymalkin turned to the others in his unit, "alright, now you finally get rid of me. Get out of here, I'll make sure this place blows."  
  
Several of the group began to leave.  
  
"Hold it," said Wade.  
  
The others stopped.  
  
Wade saluted Greymalkin, the others stared for a moment, then followed suit.  
  
"I may not have always liked you," said Wade, "but, for what it's worth...you've got stones...thank you."  
  
Greymalkin nodded, "now leave. There will have to be survivors left to pick up the pieces when this is over. You'll have about five minutes to get out of here."  
  
Wade nodded, and left with the others, not looking back even once.  
  
  
He turned back to the sorceress Alicia, and walked through the force field, knowing he would not be barred now. He was not considered a threat.  
  
Greymalkin smiled cruelly, he was always a threat. Especially when he had nothing to lose.  
  
He walked up to Alicia, sitting on her ivory throne, and glared at her. She sneered down at him, daring him to defy her.  
  
"Hopeless fool," she said, "have you any idea what you are up against?"  
  
Greymalkin stared coldly back at her, "I will personally see to your destruction Alicia...for Arshes..."  
  
"Arshes?" laughed the sorceress, "that worthless halfwit who let her emotions rule her? She wasn't worth my time."  
  
Alicia glared down at him, "however, she did serve one purpose. You were her knight, but you killed her as well. Now there is a mark upon you, one that will haunt you forever."  
  
The warrior looked downwards, shaking in raw fury, ignoring the recurring spasm in his side, "you used her...used me..."  
  
Alicia smiled coldly, "yes..."  
  
He looked back up at her, and grinned wolfishly.  
  
"Then I have finally released her, and now, I finish my task."  
  
The sorceress looked upon the warrior, uncertainty in her eyes. She struck out at him, casting a Flare spell, only to have it deflected with a counter.  
  
"Not this time witch," replied Greymalkin.  
  
Then he summoned forth the weapon Gideon had entrusted to him, as a last resort. In his mind, Greymalkin called out to his Guardian Force, and found it waiting.  
  
'Are you ready?" he sub-vocalized.  
  
The GF replied, I am master.  
  
Greymalkin nodded, "I summon you...Eden..."  
  
Alicia stared in awe, as the air around her vaporized. Bright hues surrounded the room, straining against the confines of her shield. She immediately finished her summons, before anything else could happen.  
  
Alicia grinned evilly at her enemy, "it is too late mortal...Time Compression has begun. And with it, I shall attain full power, control life itself."  
  
Greymalkin answered back, "never..."  
  
Then, it came, like a star from the heavens. The powerful GF, Eden, descended, and struck out with its powers. Time Compression closed in around them. The straining of the two powers brought forth tidal winds, sending debris flying through the air.  
  
Both Greymalkin and Alicia realized the tables had turned, and barely had time to shelter their eyes before a great blast engulfed them all...  
  
  
Floating through time...  
  
Rinoa looked around. Everyone was here. Everyone but Squall. Where was he? It was strange here...all one color, yet nothing she could positively define. The others were together.  
  
Irvine shouted to the others, "Is it over? Let's go! Let's go back to our time!"  
  
Zell looked back and forth, pacing, "Shut up! Just calm down and think where we have to go."  
  
Selphie wondered at the surroundings, voicing her warning, "Careful guys! Don't pick the wrong time!"  
  
Quistis was there as well, "Whatever you do, don't fall into a time warp!"  
  
  
Rinoa could hear them, she could see them...but Squall...she wanted to be with Squall.  
  
"Time...place...who I wanna be with...I wanna go there! Where Squall and I promised!"  
  
Rinoa remembered her dream, and knew what she had to do. She began to search, through all of time. She'd take forever, if need be, but she would find Squall.  
  
She cried out his name, "Squall! Squall! Let's go home! Where are you!?"  
  
  
It was dark here. Dark and lonely. Where were the others? Squall ran back and forth, but he couldn't see anything but himself. IT was as if he were the only presence here, the only source of light and being.  
  
"Where am I?" he thought to himself.  
  
The he remembered. He had to keep his promise...he had to go to Matron's house...  
  
The building was old, broken columns here and there, littered with growing vines and such. He landed in the right place.  
  
Then he saw a woman, dressed in black, and knew he was in the wrong time...  
  
"Excuse me. Have you seen a little boy?"  
  
It was Matron, but younger. This was the orphanage, from when he was still a child.  
  
Squall shook his head, "You don't have to worry. The boy won't go anywhere."  
  
Matron frowned, "I think so, too. Poor thing..."  
  
He started to speak, Squall felt something was amiss.  
  
Then Ultimecia appeared, in a haze of darkness.  
  
Squall drew his gunblade, "you're alive?!"  
  
Edea looked from Squall to Ultimecia, she gestured to the woman, "the sorceress?"  
  
Ultimecia began to slowly pace forward.  
  
Squall brandished his gunblade, and nodded, "yes Matron, we had defeated her...stand back..."  
  
Matron stopped him, "It's ok. There's no more need to fight. That sorceress is just looking for someone to pass her powers on to. In order to die in peace, a sorceress must be free of all her powers. I know...for I am one, too."  
  
Squall shook his head.  
  
Edea smiled sadly, " I shall take over that sorceress' powers. I do not want one of the children to become one."  
  
Ultimecia emptied her powers into Edea. Like lightning, the powers flew into Matron's body, causing her to convulse in pain.  
  
Squall ran to her side, "Matron!"  
  
Edea brought up her hand, signaling that she was fine, "is this the end?"  
  
"Most likely," said Squall  
  
But he knew, deep in his heart, that while this was the end, this was also where it had all began...  
  
Edea quirked her eyebrows, "Who are you?"  
  
Squall answered, "a Seed, from Balamb Garden."  
  
She looked at him as if the concepts were alien to her.  
  
Squall explained, "both Seed and Garden were your ideas...Seeds are trained to defeat the sorceress."  
  
Edea stared form one to the other, noticing the strange resemblance between them, "what are you saying? You're...that boy from the future?"  
  
His younger ran from behind them. The young Squall, and the older, faced each other. How much time and destiny separated them both? If he had only known...  
  
Now it was time for him to leave. He didn't belong here. Not two of him at least.  
  
Edea shook her head, "Do you know where to go back to? Do you know how? Will you be all right by yourself?  
  
  
Squall turned to leave, saluting Edea one last time.  
  
Squall thought his answer to her, and perhaps she heard, as she nodded to his disappearing body, "...I'll be all right, Matron...Because I'm not alone..."  
  
  
He stepped out of time again, into the darkness and began to search...  
  
...Only, no one was here...  
  
Squall felt a knot of fear catch in his throat. He shouted out his friends' names...  
  
"Where is everyone!? Rinoa! Where are you!? Zell! Selphie! Quistis! Irvine! Rinoa!"  
  
Squall ran through the darkness, finding nothing, '...Am I...alone? Rinoa? I want to hear your voice. Which way...do I go? I can't make it back...alone."  
  
He gasped out her name again, almost pleading to the darkness, "Rinoa?"  
  
'Am I...all alone again? Where...am I?'  
  
Then his world was gone...  
  
  
In the future...  
  
Wade and the rest of the team strived their way out from the crumbling fortress. As did various demons, like rats abandoning ship.  
  
Wade yelled out to the others, running towards the embattlements across the dusty fields ahead of them, only 70 yards away. The Shadow Unit looked back at the castle, only to see a great blue energy swallowing everything around it. They ran for their lives, taking shelter behind outcropping rocks.  
  
The explosion was ear splitting. Then, as quickly as it had begun, the tumult stopped. Wade and the others stood up, looking at where the castle had been...  
  
...Only to find nothing...literally. The castle had been vaporized.  
  
Gideon's voice came over the comm-link, "what happened? Did it work?"  
  
Wade replied, "it seems he was able to summon your last ditch weapon just as Time Compression started. I think we're alright for now."  
  
"And Grey?" asked Gideon.  
  
Wade remained silent for a moment, then replied, "I don't think so..."  
  
Gideon cursed on the other end of the line, "very well, Shadow Unit, report back. We've still got a campaign to run."  
  
"On our way," answered Wade.  
  
  
The Shadow Unit slowly trekked their way across the sands.  
  
A woman walked up to pace Wade, "what do you think happened to them?"  
  
Wade turned to her, "probably toasted."  
  
She looked away, "I don't know, whether he was a traitor, or a hero..."  
  
"A little of both I think," replied Wade.  
  
He looked off into the distance, where the fortress had once stood, and made one last farewell, 'see you around...rest easy...'  
  
Author's Note: Oh, I must thank DSL for turning me on to Icy Brian's resource page, without which I could not have written these chapters. Sweet, we are well on our way into this story. Please, tell me what you think, and thanks again for reading. 


	4. Chapter 4

Legacies: Chapter 4  
by: Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF8. But I do own this story.  
  
Back in time...  
  
Greymalkin opened his eyes, to find himself in a field, lush and green. He looked across the landscape, and found Alicia staring right back.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Greymalkin.  
  
Alicia stared back at him, "fool...not where...when...this isn't our time..."  
  
Greymalkin looked around him, and knew it to be true. The green field stretched on endlessly. Sparkling rivers and lakes glimmered on the horizon. Few places like this existed anywhere on the war torn world he had come from. But they had abounded...in the past...  
  
Greymalkin assessed the situation, looking around him. Demons cluttered around them, they must have been caught in the blast. What was worse, some of them were actually alive, those that weren't roasted heaps.  
  
Alicia brought her staff out, ready for battle once again, "it matters not, in this timeline or a thousand others. I will destroy you, and take my rightful place as your ruler."  
  
"Never," said Greymalkin, releasing a torrent of ice flying about him.  
  
The demons around him froze, and others drew back. They glared at him, and he glared back, until the twinge of pain resurfaced in his side. Then they attacked, like mongrels. Greymalkin brought his gunblade up, dropping on his back as a demon flew above him. He lashed out, slicing the beast's stomach, and it fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
Greymalkin was up in a moment, charging his attackers. Yet another demon ran to meet him, all red scales, blades attacked to either arm. Greymalkin parried several thrusts to his chest, and countered, bringing his sword in a powerful overhand arc. The beast blocked the attack with its claws, but they broke under the attack.  
  
Greymalkin brought the gunblade down, crushing the demon's skull, and turned to face yet another monster. It looked skeletal, bearing a wicked blade in its clawed hands...it was a Forbidden. The two opponents met in a furious clash, blades whirring impossibly fast. The skeletal beast cast its spell, momentarily blinding Greymalkin. He turned away, bringing his weapon weakly up to deflect the attack. He leapt into the air, flipping over the Forbidden's head. He thrust forward into the beast's back, but it turned and met his blade, kicking him away.  
  
Greymalkin rolled to his feet parrying several more thrusts, then ducked a double handed swing at his head. Bringing his sword up, Greymalkin split the Forbidden with a rising cross slash.  
  
He turned to the other demons, only to have his blade knocked away.  
  
Alicia laughed, glaring at him with glowing eyes, her hands flaming, "now, now, a fair fight isn't interesting."  
  
The demons charged him again, and Greymalkin bared his fists, not saying a word. He ran forward, lashing out with his fist, punching through the chest of an Imp. He cast it aside with a thrust, and spun around, kicking a were-wolfish beast in the face. He continued the assault, releasing a flurry of punches into the monster's chest. Ducking below the attack, he brought his fist up, leaping into the air as he finished the creature with a flying punch.  
  
He landed on his feet, and turned to face the others, but a blast of fire caught him in the chest, sending him crashing to the floor. Greymalkin gasped for air, as he pushed passed the pain and burning.  
  
Alicia sniffed, "you begin to bore me, let's finish this now..."  
  
Greymalkin shakily stood up, breathing harshly and glaring at the remaining demons. He knew he wouldn't be allowed the time to cast a healing spell. He drew back, away from the scorched grass, and drew his sword from the ground. The demons closed in around him, snapping and stamping at him. He didn't have time for them, he'd have to attack Alicia, before it was too late.  
  
Again the pain in his side resurfaced, and the demons leapt at him, only to disintegrate in the air.  
  
Greymalkin didn't bother to look around for the source of the power, heading straight for Alicia. His sword met her staff, and the two glared at each other through hate filled eyes.  
  
Alicia spat in his face, momentarily blinding Greymalkin. He staggered back, as the sorceress landing a blow to his stomach. He twirled around, sidestepping another blow, and brought his blade crashing down at Alicia's shoulders. The sorceress cried out as he cut a rift through her back.  
  
Greymalkin grasped at his side once more, as the familiar twinge of pain redoubled. Another demon crashed into the warrior, flinging him to the ground. It too, however, crumbled as soon as it attacked.  
  
He stood up, and came face to face with another woman. She was also dressed in red, with jeweled armor accenting her pale green eyes and red hair. He looked into her piercing gaze, and in an instant, shared a moment of understanding.  
  
The woman gestured, and vines sprang up to bind Alicia.  
  
The sorceress cried out in rage, "you...harlot! Who dares to attack me, the Sorceress Alicia?!"  
  
Then she stared into the woman's eyes, and stood horrified at what she saw there, "no...it's YOU...but...it can't be..."  
  
  
Trapped in time...  
  
The land was scarred, cracked, and gray. The skies, they were nothing but dark storms. Everywhere Squall looked, he saw nothing but desolation. Where were the others? Why had he been sent here?  
  
With almost morbid logic, he thought he knew. This was him...or rather, how he felt inside. He always shut others out, it was easier to avoid pain. Nothing ever lasted. This was his punishment, for a life full of loathing. He was cursed, always to walk alone on this dead planet.  
  
Squall shook away the thought, and began to walk. Perhaps he could find Rinoa yet...  
  
It seemed as if he had been walking forever, with no end in sight. Then, at last, he came to the edge, and looked over the side. There was nothing here, nothing at all. He was floating, alone it seemed, on a desert island at the end of time, with nothing else but raging storms above and below.  
  
He fell to his knees, weary from traveling, and buried his face in his hands. It was hopeless...  
  
Then he felt something...someone was near. Squall turned around, to find himself facing Rinoa. He called out to her, but she didn't seem to hear him. He stood up, and walked closer to her, saying her name again.  
  
Rinoa turned around, and Squall reached out to her. But Rinoa disappeared. He ran after the fleeting image, trying to hold on to her. But she was always just out of reach. Squall fell through time, as he chased Rinoa's image. He went from era to era, but Rinoa was always beyond his grasp. He ran onward, thinking if he could just reach her, that everything would be alright. But he never could...  
  
  
The past...  
  
He had fought for nearly an hour now, and was quickly tiring. It had only ever been a question of time. If not for the other sorceress (or at least he assumed she was a sorceress), Alicia would have killed him by now. It was then that he made up his mind.  
  
Greymalkin summoned forth another spell, a special binding attack he had concocted himself, "Alicia!"  
  
She turned to face him. Greymalkin rushed at her, screaming as he attacked, bombarding Alicia with a series of vicious attacks. His gunblade was a blur, as Alicia was wracked with pain. With a cry, she lashed out, releasing an Ultima spell. Greymalkin absorbed the blast, then jumped back, high into the air.  
  
"It ends," he cried, "enjoy your final resting place!"  
  
With a shout, he cast his spell. A wave of ice engulfed Alicia, solidifying around her. It changed color and form...forming into solid crystal. The sorceress pushed back the field, laughing in triumph.  
  
But the other woman extended her hand, reinforcing the spell. Energy crackled in the air, striking out at Alicia. She screamed in denial and pain, as the ice closed in around her again.  
  
Alicia's final moment of shock was trapped in a layer of solid diamond. A fitting fate, for one who would dare to subjugate all of creation, like a twisted sort of tribute.  
  
The other woman nodded, and gestured, changing the crystal's hue from blue to red. There was no doubt now, she was clearly a sorceress herself. And with flick of her wrist, the entombed Alicia was covered by vines, and taken beneath the ground.  
  
Greymalkin walked up to the woman, who seemed so familiar, "do I...know you?"  
  
She smiled radiantly, "perhaps, many know of me."  
  
"Why did you help me?" he asked.  
  
"I saw into your eyes," she replies, "the eyes are the windows to the soul...and you have a good soul. The other, her eyes held nothing but corruption."  
  
Greymalkin scoffed, "I've been called many things, but never a 'good soul.'"  
  
"Tell me," she said, "of the events that brought you here."  
  
Greymalkin sighed, wondering where to begin...  
  
  
The ends of time...  
  
Images of Rinoa danced around him, mocking him, as a phantasmagoria of images bombarded his mind. Squall felt the edges of his sanity begin to break loose. Then, he felt himself break...  
  
  
Rinoa surged through time, seeking Squall. He hadn't been in the field, the field where they had promised to meet. But still Rinoa ran on. She came into a dark plain, like a mockery of the flowered field where she had made her promise to Squall. It was every bit a bleak and barren as she felt without him near. She forced back the cold fear welling up in the pit of her stomach. Rinoa ran on, rushing to the end of time, to find her love...  
  
  
He was alone, and he would never see Rinoa again. Squall would have given his life for her. But without her, he was nothing. His heart had finally stopped, his soul was torn. He had nothing left to lose, for everything was gone...everything that mattered. Tears streamed down Squall's face, as he collapsed once more, succumbing to the shadows...  
  
  
Rinoa walked through the darkness, coming to the last place left in time and space. As she walked steadily forward, she saw a figure on the horizon, slumped against the ground. She saw him, and her heart leapt.  
  
It was Squall.  
  
Rinoa ran to him, her boots kicking up dust as she went, and cradled him in her arms. But he wasn't responding.  
  
She was too late. He was gone. The strains of time, the eternities without her...it had been too much. Squall had broken. He was cold...so cold...  
  
She cried out his name, refusing to believe he was dead. Not now, he couldn't be dead. Not when they had finally found each other. She knew now, why he had blocked out all emotions. He had always been afraid, afraid of being hurt. But Rinoa had finally reached him, finally understood and found the soul he hid deep inside. He had opened up to her, and she hadn't been here for him. And that had been too much. Why was it, that now, when they had come so far...?  
  
'Oh Hyne,' she pleaded, 'I can't do this without you.'  
  
Rinoa cried into his chest, as she hugged his lifeless body in her arms.  
  
A rush of air surrounded her, and Rinoa snapped her head up, and the sun peaked out from above the rapidly receding clouds. Rinoa brushed back her hair, at a loss to explain what was happening. Then she felt a stirring in her arms, and looked down at Squall...  
  
He smiled up at her, "my angel..."  
  
Rinoa shed tears of happiness, her joy unbound.  
  
"You're alive," she whispered, crying into his jacket, "oh thank Hyne...you're alive..."  
  
Squall brought his hand up to stroke back Rinoa's hair.  
  
"Couldn't leave without you..." he said.  
  
"Hush Squall," pleaded Rinoa, "save your strength, we have to get back..."  
  
Squall looked into her eyes again, caressing her face in his hand.  
  
"Don't ever leave Squall," she said, "I couldn't..."  
  
"Don't...worry," he whispered, bringing his finger to her lips, "...just tired..."  
  
Rinoa nodded, "get some rest, we'll be home soon enough..."  
  
Squall stared back, transfixed, into her eyes, "...love...you..."  
  
Rinoa blinked back tears, as she smiled again, "I love you too..."  
  
Author's Note: Aw, how sweet. Yes, I will try to keep Squall in character, but he did have a near death experience. I think a little license is allowed. Keep reading, I'll try to keep this interesting. 


	5. Chapter 5

Legacies: Chapter 5  
by: Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF8. But I do own this story.  
  
Laguna walked up to her grave, to Raine's final resting place, and kneeled. It was where he had proposed to her, at the top of Winhill.  
  
He had loved her so much...  
  
Laguna could remember even now, as if it were yesterday, the night he had proposed to her. It had been the most nerve wracking night of his life. Capturing Adel had been cake compared to that night...  
  
  
...The stars were out, gleaming down upon the moonlit field, casting a blue light on the grassy plain. It looked so beautiful...  
  
Laguna had asked her to come here, because he had things to tell her. This was the best place he could think of. He had spent countless mornings here, staring at the sunset, thinking about living a normal life for a change. Laguna Loire put his hand in his pocket again, grasping the rings in his hand.  
  
Laguna heard a rustling from behind him. Raine whispered his name.  
  
Laguna turned around, feeling jittery, as a familiar cramp sneaked up his leg.  
  
'Damn it,' he thought, 'not now.'  
  
"Laguna?" she asked, "what is it?"  
  
He stuttered, at a loss for words, "I...um...ah...see you later!"  
  
Laguna groaned inwardly, 'No you idiot! What are you doing? Now you've made a mess of it!'  
  
He turned to leave, and Raine followed him, "wait, Laguna..."  
  
'Okay, I'll do it now,' determined Laguna.  
  
Laguna turned around, and before he could think better of it, placed the ring around Raine's finger.  
  
The woman stared at her hand for a moment, unsure of what to think.  
  
'Great move stud,' cursed Laguna inwardly, 'well, no backing out now..."  
  
Raine felt tears come into her eyes, as she stared up at Laguna.  
  
He smiled sheepishly back, raising his hand to show the matching ring on his own finger.  
  
"Marry me?" he asked timidly.  
  
Raine felt so many emotions, it was as if her heart would burst. She heaved a sigh, and melted into his embrace.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," she breathed.  
  
Laguna stroked through her hair, using his other hand to caressed her arms. She had taken it rather well. Raine knew him better than he knew himself. Typical.  
  
"You and I forever Laguna," whispered Raine.  
  
He brought his hand to her cheek, tilting up her head.  
  
"Forever,' replied Laguna, sealing the vow with a kiss...  
  
  
He remembered that night as if it were yesterday. Laguna looked down at Raine's grave, with bittersweet emotion. He couldn't be there for her when she died, and he hadn't been there for Ellone when she was kidnapped, although he did finally find her. And Squall...Squall hadn't even known of Laguna for nearly eighteen years, but he would. Laguna would be there, if either of his children needed him. He'd let them know.  
  
"He did it Raine," said Laguna to her grave, "our son did it. You'd be so proud of Squall."  
  
Laguna was distracted, as he heard his name called out. He turned, to see Ellone waving to him. Kiros and Ward were with her. Laguna blinked a few times, clearing away his tears, and waved back...  
  
  
In the past...  
  
Greymalkin brought his hands to his face, rubbing between his eyes.  
  
He sat on the remains of a stone column, among ruins in the middle of a grass field. The sorceress listened to him intently.  
  
"Did I leave anything out?" he asked.  
  
"Bold man," said the sorceress, "to have braved the dangers of time and space."  
  
He felt others coming near, "friends of yours?"  
  
The sorceress blinked, "you can sense them?"  
  
Greymalkin smiled, "good hearing."  
  
She smiled back, "so it seems. Yes, some of my...people undoubtedly felt the exchange that took place here."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"This changes everything you know," said the sorceress, "if what you say is true, we must leave the planet now, to go forth to other places, and stem the tide of enemies."  
  
Greymalkin nodded, "and who are your people?"  
  
"The Centra."  
  
He blinked, "come again?"  
  
"The Centra," she repeated.  
  
"But, the Centra are ancient...centuries old...legends," Greymalkin's eyes widened, "how far back in time did the Compression take me?"  
  
"Summoning that particular Guardian Force displaced the Time Compression of the future," explained the sorceress, "you could just as easily have gone to the future. However, there are other forces at work here that you do not yet know of."  
  
"Other forces?" asked Greymalkin.  
  
She smiled back at him, "you will know in time."  
  
He rubbed at his temples again, "I can't go back, can I?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
The warrior from the future shrugged, "probably just as well, I lost everything I really cared about anyway. I have no more to lose."  
  
"Oh, you'd be surprised," she replied.  
  
He was about to reply, but once again winced in pain, as the burning sensation flared up again at his side. It was almost completely overpowering him now. Greymalkin dropped his blade, and fell to his knees, clutching at his side.  
  
"What is it?" asked the sorceress.  
  
He grunted past the pain, "my...side...struck by...sorceress."  
  
The woman nodded, "then let me examine it."  
  
Greymalkin nodded his assent.  
  
She gently tore away the cloth, and looked at the wound beneath. The woman began to use several healing spells, but her brows furrowed.  
  
"What...is it?" he asked.  
  
"This is no ordinary wound," she replied.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She pondered for a moment, "tell me...was it Alicia who did this to you?"  
  
He shook his head, "another...Arshes."  
  
"And what was your relationship to her?"  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing heavily, before answering, "I was...her knight."  
  
The sorceress nodded, "I see now. Brace yourself, this will be painful."  
  
Greymalkin barely had time to nod, before his entire senses were drowned in pain. It felt as if his entire body were burning, while the spasms in his side throbbed with the beating of his heart. Slowly, it calmed down, leaving Greymalkin shuddering with aftershock.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked.  
  
"You were her knight," she answered, "but you...killed her. You have no idea what that means, the geas it places upon you. Be thankful that it was her wish, and that she loved you with her dying breath, or you might be dead already."  
  
Greymalkin looked at her questioningly.  
  
"You two shared a special bond," she explained, "you were joined."  
  
"Yes, we were," he remembered, "she was dearer to me than my own heart. Damn it...I feel so...empty..."  
  
The sorceress nodded, "that may pass, in time. But this wound, it may be with you always, as will the mark."  
  
Greymalkin looked down at the scar, and noticed it had left a strange black scar on his torso. It looked almost like...a tattoo. What's more, it vaguely resembled a symbol of fluid curves, in sickle orientations.  
  
"So," he laughed, "Alicia wasn't lying...I am marked."  
  
"It may bring you pain from time to time," she warned.  
  
"It's a fitting punishment," he answered.  
  
The sorceress dispassionately replied, "indeed."  
  
Greymalkin raised an eyebrow, "do you hate me?"  
  
She looked at him for a moment, as it were the most absurd question she had ever heard.  
  
Then she laughed, "my dear boy...it is not my position. It was her choice, not mine, not even yours. Of course, I do feel a certain...discomfort at the prospect. You were her knight, after all, but we all have to make our own choices."  
  
He nodded, "I can't help feeling..."  
  
"I know," she nodded sympathetically, "I know...but you have other tasks at hand. Believe me, redemption will come."  
  
"So, what do we do now?" asked Greymalkin.  
  
"The Sorceress Alicia is not defeated," she answered, "and as the years progress, she will only grow in strength. Someone must remain behind to protect against her, should she ever be freed."  
  
Greymalkin shrugged again, "I can do that."  
  
The sorceress nodded, subconsciously making a decision, "you'll have to be put into a trance, to preserve your body over the years."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at the prospect, "for how long?"  
  
"As long as is takes," she explained, "but you will not be alone. I will have my people protect you, our allies of my people. The Guardian Forces shall remain behind. They will tell you all you need to know."  
  
Greymalkin smiled, "you'll be busy. Why are you doing this for me?"  
  
She smiled back, "because, although you don't know it yet, you have already repaid me, and my people. Fate has dealt its hand, and this is our legacy."  
  
Other figures appeared. They bore strange markings on their faces, like ink tattoos. They also wore archaic armor, over silk cloths. The robed figures kneeled.  
  
"Lady, what power was that?" said one, "the prophecies told-"  
  
"Speak not now of prophecies," she answered, "it is enough that the time has come to pass."  
  
"Milady," said one, "what do you bid us do?"  
  
"Come," she replied, "we have much work at hand."  
  
"Will you take your true form now?" asked another.  
  
Greymalkin turned to her, "true form?"  
  
She smiled sadly, "yes. But alas, I am afraid you cannot stay with us. I will now send you into your trance, the rest will be made ready, should you ever have need."  
  
The woman gestured with her hands, as her garbs began to take upon an ethereal bluish tinge. Her face lighted, and her eyes began to glow with a soothing light, in harmony with her armor, casting her alight like a star. She smiled radiantly down upon him.  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked.  
  
Greymalkin, almost out of instinct, knew, and nodded, "I am."  
  
"Then let it begin."  
  
She spoke several incantations, in a language that he had never heard. Soon, Greymalkin began to feel tired, as a black haze rimmed the outside of his vision.  
  
The sorceress gently lowered him to the ground, "rest now, noble warrior."  
  
A thought came to Greymalkin, " I forgot to ask...what is your name?'  
  
The sorceress smiled, and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
And when she spoke, her voice was like a choir of angels.  
  
"My name...is Hyne..."  
  
Greymalkin grinned once more, and nodded, as if he had known. And perhaps he had at that. Then he succumbed to his weariness.  
  
"Dream well," bade Hyne, "you will not be alone when you awake...the fates decree it..."  
  
And so, for centuries, Greymalkin slept...  
  
Author's Note: Well! The plot thickens! Unfortunately, this is the last we'll see of Hyne. But there'll be plenty of references. Hope you like it so far. In case you want to know what Greymalkin's tattoo looks like, think of a cross between the Klingon (from Star Trek) and biohazard insignia, only not as complicated (hmm...). 


	6. Chapter 6

Legacies: Chapter 6  
by: Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF8. But I do own this story.  
  
  
...A lone figure sat on a pier, fishing rod in his hands, as he looked dejectedly at the sea. Seifer sat pondering, waiting for a bite.  
  
He heard a ruckus, and turned to see Raijin doing a victory dance. It seems he wasn't alone after all. But that wasn't what bothered Seifer. Raijin had caught a fish, and a big one. Seifer, irritated, stood up, and threw his fishing line on the pier deck.  
  
"Just one thing," he shouted, "I just want one damn thing to go right for a change!"  
  
Raijin hadn't heard, still captivated by his catch.  
  
Fujin eyed him critically, thinking he was showing a bit too much zeal. So, she gave him a kick. He fell off the side, splashing into the water, fishing line and all.  
  
"IDIOT!!!" she yelled.  
  
Seifer laughed at the display. Trust Fujin to know how to make him feel better.  
  
"Hey Fujin,' sputtered Raijin, coming up for air, "why'd you have to do that, ya' know?"  
  
Seifer continued to laugh, but mellowed as Balamb Garden flew overhead, overshadowing the pier. Seifer became quiet as he stared at it, a slight smile creeping into his features.  
  
'Maybe Seed isn't so hopeless after all,' thought Seifer, 'I'll be seeing you Squall.'  
  
Meanwhile, on Balamb Garden, the Seed preparing to celebrate...  
  
  
In the ruins below and abandoned undersea laboratory...  
  
Two figures made their way through the gray stone steps. Not a single beast barred their passing, for they knew better than to meddle in such affairs.  
  
So said one, "the Estharians submerged Lunatic Pandora."  
  
"Yes," answered the other, a bit shorter, "it made my task of finding you, and my blade, much harder."  
  
The first one laughed, "what's life without challenges, eh?"  
  
"Try it sometime," replied the other.  
  
They came to the bottom of the stairwell, and into the area where a beast had lain, not so long ago. The rock walls still shone greenish from the energies gestating here.  
  
"Do you think," wondered the taller of the two, "that Seed knew the true reason for Ultima weapon's vigilance?"  
  
"Probably not," answered the second, "not even the scholars who spent so long studying this place knew of its true objective."  
  
"Just so," replied the taller wraith.  
  
"Tell me," asked his shorter comrade, "do you believe in those ancient tales, of you as the 'Ultimate GF,' Griever?"  
  
The two began to disrobe. The taller of the wraiths finally came from behind the cloak of darkness, revealing a gray, bestial face.  
  
He replied, "pride is ever the fall of the mighty...no I do not. After all Odin, mortals nearly killed both of us."  
  
The second figure disrobed as well. revealing the armor beneath, "just so."  
  
Griever walked up to the shattered remains of the Ultima weapon, and drew the sword out from the charred ground on which it lay. The blade drew out easily, and the granite along the walls began to crack.  
  
Griever threw the sword to Odin, "yours, I believe?"  
  
He grabbed it in midair, drawing out a matching sword from behind his back.  
  
Odin nodded, "aye, Omega and Ultima couldn't possibly know their true powers."  
  
"Tell me Odin," asked Griever, "why did you allow the knights to believe you were dead?"  
  
"Tell me Griever," mimicked Odin, "why did you allow Ultimecia to believe you were her ally? It was in the portents."  
  
Griever snarled in amusement.  
  
The granite along the wall crumbled away, revealing crystalline shards and metalwork.  
  
"If you would do the honors?" asked the wolfish GF.  
  
Odin smiled, and struck at the wall with his swords...  
  
  
The tomb hadn't been violated for centuries. In the center of the room, a crystal sarcophagus held a man inside. He had been resting, undisturbed, for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
A great rumbling shook the ground, and the wall caved in on one side.  
  
Griever and Odin walked in. The crystal tomb deteriorated, leaving the body of the armored man in black exposed. Slowly, he began to breathe.  
  
Odin and Griever waited quietly, as the figure groaned and stretched. When he looked at them, they could see hazel eyes behind his dark hair, eyeing them critically. His pale skin gave him an almost ghostly appearance, but the color soon began to return.  
  
"So," said the deep voice, "it is time?"  
  
Odin nodded, as did Griever.  
  
"It is, sire Greymalkin," answered Odin, "Time Compression has passed, and the chosen are here."  
  
The man nodded, "then let us go."  
  
  
That night...  
  
Selphie let out a little laugh as she began to video tape the festivities. Seed had finally defeated Ultimecia, and everyone was in the mood to celebrate.  
  
"Woohoo!" she yelled, "let's PAAH-TAAY!"  
  
Several cadets behind he cheered in agreement.  
  
  
Xu sat at a table, nursing her drink, listening to the music and watching the twirling figures on the dance floor. Nida came over to her table, and smiled.  
  
"Mind if I sit?" he asked.  
  
Xu looked up, "sure."  
  
He nodded and sat, "sure is lively tonight."  
  
Xu agreed, "we need a breather, that last mission was too close. I wasn't even able to help them."  
  
"Well, maybe not physically," Nida put down his glass, "so...I see you in the control room all the time. I remember when you handled things back before the missile attack on Garden. You helped Squall then, helped him bring Garden back together again. I think that was pretty good."  
  
Xu laughed, "in Squall's words, 'whatever,' but thanks for the sentiment."  
  
"Oh come on," chided Nida, "live a little. Care to join me for a dance?"  
  
She grinned back, "okay, why not?"  
  
  
Selphie smiled into the camera, then began to tape as the party went into full swing.  
  
Irvine was showing off again, practicing some fancy moves with Quistis, swaying easily to the music. Instructor Trepe didn't seem to be interested, and was grateful when Selphie called out to her.  
  
Quistis smiled for the camera, completely brushing Irvine off.  
  
Undaunted, he peeked his head from the bottom of the camera's sights, forcing his way into the picture.  
  
"Hey Selphie," he joked, "don't leave the star out of the picture for too long!"  
  
Quistis sighed, and walked away.  
  
  
She went to meet the Headmaster.  
  
Cid Kramer greeted her, "well Quistis, it's been quite an ordeal, hasn't it?"  
  
She nodded, "definitely, we're all in need of a well deserved rest."  
  
He laughed, raising his glass, "I second that."  
  
A striking woman in dark dress walked up to the two, and Quistis greeted Edea.  
  
She nodded, "Matron."  
  
"Hello Quistis," she replied, "do you know where Squall is?"  
  
Quistis was about to reply, when Irvine walked into the picture.  
  
"Yeah," he said, "Squally gave us a scare for a while there, but Rinoa found him and brought him back in one piece,"  
  
He looked at her appraisingly, and bowed, "and you look radiant as always Matron. The Headmaster is a very fortunate man indeed."  
  
She laughed.  
  
Cid smiled, "Irvine my dear boy, never change."  
  
  
Irvine grinned, and turned around.  
  
Selphie saw the odd look in his face, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Well gorgeous," he said, "what are you doing just watching the party? Come here!"  
  
He tickled her in the stomach, as he took the camera from her. But he didn't get away before Selphie snatched his hat.  
  
"Hey," he whined, "that's my favorite hat!"  
  
Selphie laughed, "I'll take care of it, if you take care of my camera."  
  
Irvine smiled back, "anything for you Selphie...deal."  
  
He began to record as Quistis and Selphie gathered for a close-up. However, he had the camera sideways, and took a moment to fix it. Selphie and Quistis smiled into the camera.  
  
Irvine saw movement out the corner of his eyes, and turned the camera to greet several girls.  
  
"Why hello ladies!" he shouted.  
  
They laughed and waved back.  
  
Selphie barked at him in anger, "Irvine, YOU JERK! I can't believe you. Don't even think of talking to me tonight!"  
  
He smiled as he followed her, "aw come on Sephie, you know you're the only one for me!"  
  
"Whatever," she replied.  
  
"Hey, don't be like Squall now," he answered.  
  
She was about to reply, but forgot her anger when she saw something, "oh Irvine, look!"  
  
Quistis turned, and laughed behind her hand.  
  
Irvine turned the camera, in time to see Zell all but inhaling a plate full of hot dogs. The girl by his side simply looked on in amazement.  
  
Irvine laughed, "I just bet he's going to-"  
  
No sooner thought than done...Zell began to choke. He looked at his empty glass in dismay. Selphie and Quistis immediately rushed over, patting Zell on the back. Finally, in one great gulp, he swallowed the food. However, Quistis, Selphie, and the other girl stepped back, as Zell eyes them fiercely.  
  
"Great!" he shouted, "make a laughing stock out of me why don't ya?"  
  
The ran away, as Irvine continued to laugh.  
  
Zell turned to him, "what are YOU laughing at, gun boy?"  
  
He threw a hotdog through the air to strike at the camera.  
  
"Hey Zell," laughed Irvine, "watch the equipment, it's a loaner."  
  
He finally got the camera working again, and started to film the crowd. Rinoa's dog Angelo passed by, and Selphie laughed as he skittered towards Zell's fallen hot dogs. Then she turned, and pointed to the balcony.  
  
"Hey...check THAT out!"  
  
Irvine turned to film Rinoa...  
  
  
She sighed as she gazed at the stars, reveling at how majestic the heavens looked tonight.  
  
"All we need now is a shooting star," whispered a voice beside her.  
  
As if on cue, a yellow streak appeared above, racing through the night sky.  
  
Rinoa smiled, and pointed at it. She turned to the man beside her, grinning.  
  
Squall looked back to her, smiling as if it were the funniest thing in the world.  
  
Without a word, he drew closer to her, wrapping his arms about her waist. Rinoa smiled as she threw her arms around his shoulders. They gazed into each others eyes, losing themselves in the heat of the moment...  
  
"Hey guys!" shouted Irvine, "over here!"  
  
Squall and Rinoa turned to see the cowboy beckoning to the others.  
  
Quistis, Zell, and Selphie walked up, laughing as the couple blushed.  
  
Irvine raised in an eyebrow in dismay, "aw DAMMIT! The battery's dead!"  
  
Squall nodded, "good, then the camera won't catch this!"  
  
Rinoa was taken aback as Squall hugged her tightly, bringing his lips to meet hers. She hardly had time to gasp as she drowned into his embrace, holding firmly onto his arms.  
  
She drew back in embarrassment as her friends began to clap and cheer.  
  
"Yeah Squall!" shouted Irvine, "go stud!"  
  
Rinoa shook her head as she eyed her friends, "a little privacy please?"  
  
Their audience turned their faces to the sides, pretending not to look.  
  
Zell whistled, "please, don't mind us."  
  
From farther back, Cid and Edea looked on, laughing with amusement.  
  
Squall grunted, "oh hell..."  
  
He drew her in again, and Rinoa melted into his arms.  
  
Zell snickered, "about time. Even I was beginning to wonder when he'd finally break down."  
  
Irvine turned to him, "oh really?"  
  
Zell grinned back, "hey, I may not be a rocket scientist, but I can recognize raging hormones when I see them."  
  
  
Squall and Rinoa shuddered in each others' grasp, then turned as they realized they were still being watched.  
  
"People," demanded Squall exasperatedly, "if you don't mind..."  
  
Rinoa waved her arms in the air in jest, "be gone...or I shall put you all under my spell."  
  
They only laughed, feigning fright.  
  
"Ignore them," said Squall, drowning her in another embrace, "I do."  
  
"Wow," gasped Selphie, "the mighty Squall just cracked a joke."  
  
The others laughed, and the party continued long into the night...  
  
Author's Note: Finally, done with the part of my fic that should have been prologue! Alrighty, now it's purely my stuff. As you've undoubtedly guessed, I will be TRYING to delve into the sub-culture more. It remains to be seen if I am successful. After all, there isn't a convenient 'Gold Saucer' around. But that's what rave joints at Galbadia and Balamb are for, right? You'll see. Hope you are enjoying this. Please let me know. 


	7. Chapter 7

Legacies: Chapter 7  
by: Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF8. But I do own this story.  
  
Months later...  
  
Squall was in his office room, rifling through more paperwork. He turned in his chair, looking out the window to the ocean beyond.  
  
"Tell me again Xu," he groaned, "why'd I take this job?"  
  
She laughed, "because you were born to it."  
  
He rolled his eyes and shrugged, leaning back in his chair, "Yeah, sure...whatever."  
  
Quistis entered the room, and looked at Squall, smiling, "difficulties of the job?"  
  
"You have no idea," he replied.  
  
She nodded to Xu.  
  
Xu nodded back, "so, Quistis, what is it?"  
  
She shrugged, "oh nothing, more paperwork. As head of the disciplinary committee, I now have the glorious job or working with Dr. Kadowaki for the psyche reports."  
  
Squall rubbed his temples, "hmm...I don't remember Seifer doing that back when he had the job."  
  
Quistis grinned, "that was why he kept Fujin around. Actually, she seconds for him even now, although he is Commander at Galbadia Garden."  
  
He nodded, looking up at the marble top ceiling, rubbing his temples to coax himself awake.  
  
  
Xu shook her head, "honestly Squall, I still don't see why you made him a Commander."  
  
He looked back down, and shrugged, "you didn't want the job. Besides, Seifer and I...have an understanding."  
  
"You could have given it to Irvine," she countered.  
  
Squall shook his head, "he went off with Selphie to rebuild Trabia Garden, remember?"  
  
Quistis nodded, "which reminds me. Irvine sends his greetings."  
  
Squall raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"I had Quistis look into resource management for the other three Gardens," explained Xu.  
  
Squall nodded, remembering. Balamb and Galbadia had been the only two functional Gardens after the Sorceress War. Trabia was getting back on its feet. However, what had caught everyone off guard was Edea's surprise. The former White Seed had been amassing resources for years in secret. Now that they could come out in the open, they set up a branch of Seed in Centra ruins, near Matron's old home. Currently, they occupied themselves with setting up a spy net, alerting Seed to troubles that may arise. And recently, strange things had been happening...  
  
He didn't know who the Commander there was, but apparently, Cid and Edea had found a competent mind to help them run things.  
  
  
"Nida sends his greetings Xu," said Quistis.  
  
Xu smiled back, nodding. Nida had been transferred to help with the construction of Centra Garden, but he still dropped a line from time to time.  
  
"Which reminds me Squall," continued Quistis, cutting into his thoughts, "Laguna wanted to speak with you."  
  
Squall blinked, "the President of Esthar? What for?"  
  
She shrugged, "we did rely on them heavily for helping us rebuild, and Fisherman's Horizon did dock Galbadia Garden for a while. Perhaps he wanted to discuss some business?"  
  
Squall nodded, "fine, put him on the intercom."  
  
Quistis shook her head, "he wants to see you in person."  
  
Xu looked up at Quistis.  
  
She spread her hands, "don't ask me why."  
  
Squall nodded, "alright, I'll see him later this week."  
  
"He'll be here tomorrow night," said Quistis.  
  
"What?" demanded Xu, "but we'll have to prepare-"  
  
"He wanted it low key," said Quistis, "during the inauguration of new the Seed cadets tomorrow."  
  
"We have one tomorrow?" asked Squall.  
  
  
Quistis covered her face with her hands, hiding a laugh.  
  
Xu sighed, "I do wish you'd remember these things..."  
  
"Fine," nodded Squall, "set it up. I'm going to my room for a while."  
  
The two women nodded as he walked out the door.  
  
  
"What is this about?" asked Quistis.  
  
"Perhaps we can ask Squall to tell us afterwards?" hazarded Xu.  
  
Quistis sniffed in amusement, "knowing Squall, it may be like pulling teeth."  
  
  
He walked calmly down the halls of Balamb Garden, nodding to the cadets and staff as they saluted him in passing. He didn't bother to stay and talk, even though he was popular around here for some odd reason. The people at Balamb liked him, but he was grateful for it, despite the awkwardness.  
  
Squall got into the elevator, and pushed the button for the bottom floor. He turned to look out the glass behind him, taking in the lower tier from above. It looked much better, now that they had cleaned up the mess left behind after the Galbadian invasion. The shrubbery wasn't burnt and overridden anymore. The marble wasn't cracked. Things were as they should be.  
  
  
The elevator came to an abrupt halt, one floor above Squall's destination.  
  
Zell rushed in, panting, "Squall...I was...looking for you."  
  
"Slow down Zell," he replied, "take a breathe."  
  
Zell complied, taking several great gulps of air before continuing, "we've had some problems near the old cave training area."  
  
Squall raised an eyebrow, "why? Ifrit isn't there anymore, is he?"  
  
"Naw," discounted Zell, "I have him junctioned. But some of the students I've been teaching have been getting into scrapes near there, training for the field exam. Apparently, there's some strange noises and activity coming from the cave."  
  
  
They reached the first floor, and Zell accompanied Squall through the hallways to the dorms.  
  
"Does Ifrit have anything to say about it?"  
  
Zell shook his head.  
  
Although it wasn't common knowledge, if a person developed enough compatibility with their GF's, it was possible to communicate with them, through the part of the mind which shared emotions with the elementals.  
  
Zell continued, "I've punished some of the students for going there without the right precautions."  
  
Squall stared at him, "punishment? You?"  
  
Zell groaned, "gee, even Squall is picking on me. Yeah, I know. But ever since you made me Instructor of combat training, I've had to set down a few rules, which pisses me off. I hate it, makes me feel too much like Seifer."  
  
Squall held back a grin, "so, what did you want?"  
  
"Well," replied Zell, "I wanted to check it out with one of the others."  
  
Squall nodded, "you have my permission, but there's only one problem."  
  
"What's that?" asked Zell.  
  
"We are short of experienced staff at the moment," he explained, "Quistis and Xu are busy with tonight's preparations, and anyone else qualified to check it out are busy fixing up Centra and Trabia Gardens. That leaves Galbadia Garden."  
  
Zell groaned, "oh great, you mean I have to ask Seifer for help?"  
  
Squall shrugged, "you could do worse."  
  
"Not by much," snapped Zell, "I'd rather go it alone."  
  
"No you won't," ordered Squall, "it's protocol. Take a student from here, in case, and have Seifer lend you someone. Understood?"  
  
Zell sighed, "fine Squall, anyone in mind?"  
  
Squall shrugged, "how about the girl you've been trying to date for the past month? You know, the one that works in the library?"  
  
  
The two remained silent as the elevator drew to a halt, the chime of the bell ushering them out.  
  
Zell blinked, staring at him, "wait a sec, is...Squall...giving me girl advice?"  
  
Leonhart groaned, "not me, it was Rinoa's idea. She keeps telling me to encourage you, so I am. Now, go and do...whatever. Make sure you file a report when you get back."  
  
"Okay, just don't ask me to enjoy it..."  
  
Zell walked off half-dejectedly. It wasn't a total loss, after all, he could make his move now...  
  
  
Squall shook his head. If he could get over Seifer, Zell could at least try to as well. In fact, it had surprised everyone, himself included, when Squall had recommended Seifer as Commander of Galbadia Garden. It had seemed...right somehow. That, and he had reached an...understanding with Seifer. Of course, that didn't mean they saw each other more than absolutely necessary, fate could only be tempted so much.  
  
Squall keyed the password to his room, and swiped his identification card before entering. He turned on the lights, although the sunlight was already peeking in though the windows.  
  
Rinoa turned around, slightly surprised, "oh, Squall. You forgot to knock."  
  
Squall smiled ever so slightly, as he was wont to do when she was near, "in my own room?"  
  
"OUR room," stressed Rinoa.  
  
Squall nodded, "right, so how are your classes going?"  
  
Rinoa sighed exasperatedly, collapsing onto the bed, "I can't believe those kids. One of them tried to learn how to cast a Firaga, and set fire to a table. Then another student put it out...by casting Blizzaga on the desk. It broke into a million pieces, but only after the sprinklers came on."  
  
It was then he noticed that Rinoa's clothes were slightly wet, and her damp hair was clinging to her skin. She looked quite striking, in a primal sort of way, and the way she lounged on the bed was quite fetching...  
  
"I swear Squall," laughed Rinoa, "some days, I think you making me the magic Instructor appeals to the sadist inside you."  
  
Squall grinned, "indeed. Well, I've had a busy day, I think I'll take a shower."  
  
Rinoa sat up, "oh no you don't, I was going to take one."  
  
Squall shook his head, "you have your own room."  
  
"Which I never use," countered Rinoa.  
  
"Don't remind me," groaned Squall, "Quistis says you're the best neighbor she's ever had. You never make any noise, since you're never around."  
  
"Speaking of which," she said, "she got a new one, seeing as how I didn't need the room. You know the girl in the library? The one that Zell likes? She's the new neighbor."  
  
Squall nodded, no wonder Rinoa had been bugging him about it recently.  
  
"So, now we officially share this double," she finished.  
  
"You forget this isn't really a double," reminded Squall, "just a room twice the normal size."  
  
"A fact I conveniently overlooked," Rinoa walked up to him, caressing his face, "do you mind?"  
  
Squall grinned back, wrapping his arms about her waist, "not at all."  
  
They closed together for a short kiss, then Squall drew back.  
  
"We still have a problem of who gets the shower."  
  
Rinoa shrugged, backing away, "we'll have to share Squall."  
  
Squall grunted, "fine, you go first, I'll follow once you're done."  
  
Rinoa raised an eyebrow for a moment, then flashed another smile, "that isn't exactly what I meant."  
  
He thought for a moment, then his eyes widened as he figured it out.  
  
Squall shook his head and laughed, "you are evil, you know that?"  
  
Rinoa fell into her classic ploy, waving her arms about as if in trance, "you will follow my commands, for I am the all powerful sorceress."  
  
"Oh no you don't," he countered, grabbing her hands.  
  
They stared into each others' eyes for a moment.  
  
Rinoa smiled, raising her eyebrows, "so, how about it? Share the shower with me?"  
  
Squall replied with a wolfish grin, "Hell yes."  
  
  
Zell paced back and forth in front of the door to the library.  
  
'Okay,' he thought, 'I've fought monsters and sorceresses and worse...I can do this.'  
  
With a deep sigh, Zell walked into the library, and towards the receptionist.  
  
He waved, "hi."  
  
The girl looked up, and answered, "oh, hello. May I help you?"  
  
"I'm Zell," he introduced himself.  
  
The girl giggled slightly.  
  
Zell's eyebrows furrowed, "what's wrong?"  
  
She stifled her laughter to reply, "everyone in Garden knows who you are, Instructor Dincht."  
  
Zell winced, "ugh...please, just call me Zell."  
  
She grinned, "okay then, Zell..."  
  
"So," he stammered, "you're name...it's uh...it's Leona, isn't it?"  
  
She nodded, "you have a good memory."  
  
Zell shrugged, "nah, just remember from the party-"  
  
He mentally kicked himself, for that had been when he had nearly choked on the hotdogs.  
  
Leona grinned, but made no comment, "so, what can I do for you?"  
  
'A date would be nice,' he thought, but settled for, "I need your help."  
  
He cursed himself, but figured there'd be plenty of chances along the way to ask her the other question.  
  
"Help you?"   
  
Zell nodded, "yeah, I need you and someone else to help me investigate some weird stuff over by the fire cave. Squall suggested you and someone from Galbadia Garden."  
  
"Commander Lionheart?" she asked.  
  
Zell shrugged again.  
  
  
Leona nodded. Quistis was her new neighbor, so the Instructor must have dropped a line to the Commander about how she felt. It was thoughtful of Instructor Trepe, but extremely embarrassing. She tried hard to keep from blushing. Maybe Zell didn't know yet.  
  
"I'd be happy to help," answered Leona.  
  
"Great," said Zell, "so, shall we leave?"  
  
"Right now?"  
  
Zell nodded, "the sooner the better."  
  
"...Okay..."  
  
"Awesome," grinned Zell, as he accompanied her out the library, "by the way, what weapon do you use anyway?"  
  
"Same as you," she answered, "fighting gloves. I'm also proficient in crossbows"  
  
Zell blinked, looking her over, "fists? You? Then again..."  
  
She only grinned.  
  
He began to mutter, "compact body size...probably quick on your feet...I can see that..."  
  
  
When they reached the garage, now converted to a semi-hangar, Zell chose one of the smaller aircraft and entered it. Ever since the sorceress war, Esthar had gone out of its way to help refit Seed with resources, up to and including a limited number of transport craft.  
  
Zell grinned as he entered the control room with Leona. Squall had suggested a few months ago that Seed return the Ragnarok to Esthar, but Selphie wouldn't hear of it. She had even gone out of her way to make a flashy exit with it when she went off to Trabia with Irvine. The cadets on board, he heard, still suffered from whiplash weeks afterwards.  
  
Zell took his seat, as did Leona. He then keyed in the coordinates for Galbadia Garden...  
  
  
Seifer Almasy stood rocking in his chair, Fujin at parade rest on the opposite corner of the room. He was throwing darts across the room, at a target on the far wall. Most of them missed.  
  
He sniffed, turning his attentions to the artwork on the bulkhead walls. Maybe those would be more fun for target practice....  
  
Seifer shook his head, clearing it of stray thoughts, and glared back at the stony figure across the room.  
  
"For Hyne's sake Fu," he sighed, "at ease. You're giving me a back ache just watching you stand like that."  
  
Her lips twitched ever so slightly, and she eased her stance.  
  
"YES SIR," she said.  
  
"Oh come on," griped Seifer, "don't call me that Fujin. Just my first name will be enough."  
  
Fujin was inwardly amused. She loved annoying Seifer that way, if only because it was one of the few things which got to him anymore.  
  
"I swear," he groaned, "Squall is punishing me, making me Commander here. I have to go through the same shit that he does now."  
  
He shook his head, laughing, "makes me appreciate the bastard despite myself."  
  
  
A masculine voice came over his intercom, "Commander?"  
  
Seifer replied, "yes?"  
  
"Instructor Dincht from Balamb wishes to speak with you."  
  
Seifer grinned, "oh really? Let him in."  
  
  
Zell walked into the room, and nodded to Fujin and Seifer. Thank Hyne Leona was still in the transport, he didn't need this to get complicated in front of her.  
  
"So, what brings you here...Zell?" asked Seifer.  
  
Zell remembered a time when it would have been 'chicken wuss,' rather than his name, that was uttered in the address. However, their stations demanded a more...formal approach...unfortunately. Zell would welcome an excuse to mix it up with Seifer.  
  
"Let's get straight down to business," snapped Zell.  
  
"Honestly Dincht, you aren't fun anymore," said Seifer, "get riled once in a while."  
  
Zell rolled his eyes, "there's a problem developing near the fire caverns."  
  
Seifer's smile disappeared, "really? Do you know what it is?"  
  
Down to business as always, that was Seifer. Zell could respect him for that, at least.  
  
He shook his head, "I was going to go check it out myself, but the damn protocol states there has to be at least two qualified people to be there."  
  
"What about the others at Balamb?" he asked.  
  
"They're busy with preparations for tomorrow night's ceremony," explained Zell, "so Squall requested you send someone along for the ride."  
  
Seifer nodded, "we're busy too. After all, we have to send our inductees to Balamb Garden for the commencement as well."  
  
"I always wondered about that," said Zell, "why not hold your own?"  
  
Fujin answered, "CENTRALIZED POWER."  
  
Seifer nodded, "she's right. Balamb's the nerve center. Sending the cadets there maintains the official status of Seed. Unfortunately, even I have to give in to the nuances of bureaucracy. Actually, it was Trabia's idea, from Irvine I believe."  
  
"So," asked Zell, "can you spare anyone?"  
  
Seifer thought for a moment, then looked at Fujin.  
  
She shrugged, "NEED ME?"  
  
Seifer shook his head, "I think I can handle it for a while. Go check it out, have fun. If nothing else, the report should provide interesting reading."  
  
She saluted.  
  
"Okay then," said Zell, "I'm off."  
  
  
Fujin turned to follow him.  
  
"Fu," called Seifer.  
  
She turned.  
  
"You know, you're normal voice sounds fine to me, use it more often," he grinned.  
  
"ORDER?" she asked.  
  
He raised his eyebrow.  
  
She smiled, then repeated, "is that an order?"  
  
"Sure," he replied, "and Fujin? Take care of yourself."  
  
She made an expression that Seifer didn't recognize, then turned to leave.  
  
It wasn't until after she left that Seifer realized she had smiled. Not a smirk, or a twitch of her lips...a real smile.  
  
He laughed, "well I'll be damned..."  
  
  
Zell walked towards the ship, Fujin in tow. He looked back and forth along the halls, remembering that the last time he had been here, it had been as an invader.  
  
"By the way," asked Zell gesturing to her eye, "what exactly caused that anyway?"  
  
It was a commonly known fact that Fujin had experienced an accident years ago. The event had taken her left eye, and presumably part of her voice as well. It was a mystery whether the harsh voice she used was deliberate, psychological damage, or physical damage. What no one knew, whatsoever, is how it had all happened.  
  
Fujin sniffed, "TATTOO? WHY?"  
  
Zell laughed, at least she had a good sense of humor about it. And his face tattoo was rather unique. Zell may not have always agreed with Seifer and his posse, but he did respect them, sort of. And he'd sure rather have them as allies than enemies. Fujin was just as deadly with a pinwheel weapon as Rinoa was with hers.  
  
  
The ship landed just beyond the fire cave, and three figures stepped out. Zell and Leona stretched for a while, as Fujin waited for them to continue.  
  
Zell looked at her from the corner of his eye, "really girl, you hafta' learn to take it easy."  
  
Fujin grunted, "THIS FROM YOU?"  
  
She turned to the cave.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," said Zell, "we're going."  
  
Before the went on, however, Zell turned to Leona, "be careful, okay? You back us up if we need it."  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
The three walked up the path to the cave, and noticed the area was covered with ash...barren.  
  
"It looks like Bahamut and Ifrit had a spaz fest here," stated Zell.  
  
He internally spoke with his GF's, joking with them, 'you didn't, did you guys?'  
  
Bahamut and Ifrit laughed.  
  
Nay master, said Bahamut, for if we had, Ifrit's fiery corpse would be strewn across the land.  
  
In your dreams dragon, snapped Ifrit.  
  
'Okay guys, enough,' thought Zell.  
  
He loved it when they fought. It amused Zell that his two patron GF's were as hotheaded as he was.  
  
Zell immediately sobered as he neared the entrance to the cave.  
  
"What the Hell?" he demanded.  
  
Inside Zell's mind, Bahamut roared in outrage.  
  
Verily, said Ifrit, what manner of beast has done this?  
  
  
Fujin eyed the scene critically. She had wondered why no monsters attacked them on the way up, and here was there answer. They were all dead.  
  
Heaps of bodies were strewn across the sides of the cave, as the three began to enter. Some of the bodies were smoldering, some weren't. It was probably just as well that the sulfur drowned out the sense of smell, or the stench would was been unbearable.  
  
"What happened?" asked Leona, shocked.  
  
"Don't know," replied Fujin.  
  
Zell looked from side to side, as more corpses littered the cave, "whatever it is, this is serious bad shit."  
  
The fires leapt up from around the brimstone pathway, adding a hellish aura to the whole affair.  
  
Leona shrieked in horror as the ground around her feet crumbled.  
  
Zell called out her name, and jumped after her. He caught her hand as she fell, and slowly pulled her up.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" shouted Fujin.  
  
Zell turned and ducked, covering Leona as a shower of fire engulfed the trio. Luckily for Zell, he had Ifrit junctioned, so fire didn't hurt him much. He covered Leona, sheltering her. But Fujin disappeared beneath the blaze.  
  
"Fujin!" shouted Zell.  
  
  
She weaved a spell of wind around her, casting back the fire. With a torrent of air and water, the fire was decimated.  
  
Fujin emerged, brushing herself off.  
  
Zell whistled, "nice moves."  
  
She smiled back at him, "thanks."  
  
Zell turned to Leona, "are you alright?"  
  
She nodded, "just got surprised there for a moment."  
  
"KEEP MOVING," suggested Fujin.  
  
"I agree," said Zell, "let's find out what's going on here."  
  
  
Then Zell heard Ifrit's voice in his mind   
  
He relayed this message to the others.  
  
"IFRIT?" asked Fujin.  
  
Zell nodded, "he says something weird is going on."  
  
"Let's go then," said Leona.  
  
  
The three eventually came to Ifrit's old lair, and found...nothing. Which was strange. There was no fire, no monsters, nothing. Which shouldn't have been the case.  
  
"Okay," demanded Leona, "what is going on here?"  
  
She turned, and her eyes widened.  
  
Leona ran into Zell, pushing him to the ground, as she cast Protect, forming a shield around the trio.  
  
A wave of energy crashed into the field. It managed to hold some of the attack back, but the three were still floored by the bit that got through.  
  
They groaned as they got up.  
  
"Still in one piece?" asked Leona.  
  
Zell nodded, "just pissed off with whoever's toying with us."  
  
"AGREE," said Fujin.  
  
"Then let us end this charade," spoke an echoing voice.  
  
  
Veins of crystal within the stone surged with light, casting a glow upon the rock chamber. A dark figure jumped from above to land in front of them. It was huge...  
  
  
Easily thirty feet high, the being was dressed in black cloth and armor...it was lupine in appearance. The creature was a tall, upright jackal.  
  
"What the Hell?" demanded Zell.  
  
"I am the GF Anuba," answered the creature, "and you must answer for trespassing."  
  
TREACHEROUS WITCH! shouted Ifrit, THIS IS MY LAIR!  
  
Zell covered his ears in futility, "not so loud Ifrit!"  
  
The new GF seemed to have heard, "forgive me fellow Guardian, for I see these mortals are in your keeping, but they must be tested."  
  
'What is she talking about?' asked Fujin of her GF.  
  
I know not master, answered Pandemona.  
  
Then Anuba attacked...  
  
  
Miles away, a lone figure made his way through grassy plains and blue oceans. He was riding a chocobo, bouncing along unhappily on its back.  
  
"I never could get used to these," said Greymalkin.  
  
Odin and Griever laughed.  
  
He came to a halt on an island in the north, west of Trabia Garden. He looked around to make sure he hadn't been followed. Then Greymalkin nodded, signaling the chocobo to leave.  
  
"Wark!" it replied, before running away.  
  
Greymalkin shook his head, "Next time, Odin, lend me your horse."  
  
More laughter ensued.  
  
My steed makes too much a scene, replied Odin, and now we require stealth.  
  
Greymalkin nodded, "too true, although I fail to see how riding a giant, yellow buzzard doesn't constitute making a scene."  
  
Griever laughed, apparently, not in this time era.  
  
He shook his head, "the world needs its head examined."  
  
Greymalkin continued to walk across the rocky plains. Finally, he made his way to an elevator, which took him down to a village.  
  
The warrior made his way through the town, ignoring the strange looks he got from the short, yellow-skinned inhabitants, until he stopped in front of a larger building. He saw several strange, red, bipedal cats on either side of the structure, but they seemed to mean him no harm. It was almost as if they were standing at attention...like gaurds letting him pass...  
  
He made his way in, coming face to face with a being he assumed to be the village elder, wearing such voluminous robes as he was. His eyes were blue, and his skin the same yellow as everyone else in this village.  
  
"Greetings," said the elder, "your coming has caused quite a stir in the village. What brings you to our lands?"  
  
Greymalkin nodded. Obviously, news traveled fast around here.  
  
He got to the point immediately, "I have come for the GF Phoenix."  
  
The elder's eyes widened, as did his aide's.  
  
Griever chuckled, that should surprise them.  
  
  
The elder let nothing else slip, as he assumed his calm posture again, "my good sir, what makes you think WE have it? No recorded knowledge knows of a way to successfully contain the Phoenix as an ordinary GF."  
  
"Still," said Greymalkin, "you possessed one of the few artifacts capable of summoning the Phoenix, if only for a short while."  
  
The elder nodded, remembering how he had given that particular item to the leader of Seed. Leonheart had been quite grateful through the course of the months, sending the Shumi supplies every now and then, and generally keeping tabs on their status. It was more than any other human had done for them before, save one. It had to be in the breeding.  
  
The elder brought his attention back to the task at hand, "other than that, I cannot see why you would believe us to know of its whereabouts."  
  
"Because," answered Greymalkin, "you are the keepers of a trust made long ago...by the Sorceress Hyne..."  
  
The aide gasped, but stopped himself as the elder glared at him.  
  
The Shumi composed himself, "and what would I ask of one who made such a statement?"  
  
Greymalkin smiled, knowing how this game was played, "you would ask to see proof, a mark that would verify the truth."  
  
"And have you such...proof?"  
  
Greymalkin drew back his cloak, although it still covered his face, and raised his shirt and armor. He exposed the skin below his ribs, displaying a tattoo-like scar.  
  
"The mark of the sorceress," said Greymalkin.  
  
The elder nodded, "that proves you are who was chosen to come, but how do we know your worth?"  
  
A voice rose from Greymalkin's body, emanating through the room.  
  
Odin spoke to the elder, because, I, the Guardian Odin, watch over him.  
  
As do I, Griever.  
  
The aide stepped back, confounded, "the invincible GF's, the destined knight..."  
  
Greymalkin shook his head, "do not mock them with your titles, nor I, nor the others who will follow. We only seek to accomplish the task at hand."  
  
The elder nodded, "spoken like the true chosen. Come with me, I shall take you to her, to the Phoenix..."  
  
  
Zell jumped over a blast of energy, retaliating with an ice spell. The attack was deflected, and he jumped to the side to avoid getting frozen.  
  
Leona stood her ground before him, casting several spells to occupy Anuba, while Zell got to his feet.  
  
He grinned as he got up, wiping the blood on his chin with the back of his hand, "get back Leona."  
  
She obliged, as Zell summoned Ifrit.  
  
The GF came instantly, roaring at Anuba, as he brought forth a ball of fire to strike at the creature. The jackal leapt out of the way, but was still pummeled by flaming shards.  
  
Fujin yelled at the others to get away, and they quickly backed off as she summoned her own GF. Pandemona made its attack as well, flinging the jackal through the air, but still it stood its ground.  
  
Zell clenched his fists, "that tears it! Suck this! BAHAMUT!"  
  
The King of Dragons made his appearance, raining down a shower of blasts at Anuba. The GF fell under the wave of attacks, and Bahamut withdrew.  
  
  
Zell shook his fist in the air, "sweet!"  
  
Then the ground in front of them quaked and cracked, and Zell gawked as the creature stood up again, casting aside chunks of rock and earth. growling in outrage.  
  
"Aw man," said Zell, "you have got to be shitting me!"  
  
Fujin and Leona flanked his sides, preparing for another attack.  
  
Anuba rushed toward them, and Leona summoned several attack spells, sending waves of Ultima, Flare, and Firaga at the beast.  
  
The GF growled in rage as the attacks hit, faltering slightly before continuing.  
  
Then something clicked in Fujin's mind, as if were a natural answer.  
  
Before Zell could attack, she stepped forward, raising her hands.  
  
"STOP!" she commanded.  
  
The GF halted.  
  
  
What happened next, even Fujin could not explain. The GF seemed to...speak into her mind.  
  
'Wait,' thought Fujin, 'tell us why you are here, and what you want. We shall leave you in peace, if you wish, so long as you no longer threaten us or our young cadets.'  
  
You are learning, young one, nodded Anuba, but even I know not the entire purpose of things. Only to judge and join you, should you prove worthy.  
  
Fujin gathered her thoughts.  
  
'We could fight here indefinitely,' she reflected, 'to no use.'  
  
The jackal nodded.  
  
It is wise, agreed the GF, to consider the purpose of things, in order to diffuse them...  
  
  
Zell and Leona looked on with amazement. Why had the fighting stopped?  
  
"Do you know what's happening?" asked Leona.  
  
Zell shook his head, "I've seen some weird stuff, but I have no clue on this one."  
  
  
'Will you join us?' asked Fujin.  
  
I shall, replied Anuba.  
  
She disappeared, and tendrils of energies struck through the air from where the GF had been, entering Fujin.  
  
The Seed convulsed as the electricity surged through her.  
  
  
Leona started forward, but Zell grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait," he shouted, "you don't want to get fried! Let me!"  
  
He slowly paced forward, despite the prevailing winds. But all too soon, it was gone, as was the electricity.  
  
They watched in awe, as strange translucent armor appeared over her body, adding an aura over her blue clothes. Then, just as mysteriously, it vanished, leaving her in her dark fatigues and blue tank top.  
The two walked up to Fujin, helping her up.  
  
She groaned in pain, rubbing her hands through her face and hair.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Leona.  
  
Fujin nodded, "I'm fine."  
  
Zell turned to her, "you used your normal voice."  
  
Fujin furrowed her eyebrows, "did I?"  
  
  
Then she looked up, and Zell jumped back in fear.  
  
Fujin cocked her head to the side, "what is it?"  
  
Zell pointed with his finger, "yo-you're left eye...."  
  
  
Leona turned to look, and gasped. Fujin's eye patch was gone, and where her left eye should have been, a green glow emanated. Slowly however, the glimmer faded...leaving her eye whole.  
  
Fujin brought her face to her temples, rubbing her aching forehead, "get me out of here."  
  
Zell shook his head, "like I said, 'weird shit'...help me Leona."  
  
  
When they reached the outside, Fujin blinked, wavering on her feet slightly.  
  
Fujin turned to the others, "I...I can see...out of both eyes."  
  
Zell stared at her, "but...how is that possible?"  
  
Fujin raised her hand, as if to stop him.  
  
'Anuba,' she asked, 'is it you?'  
  
The GF laughed, a side effect, it seems.  
  
She nodded, relaying the knowledge to the others.  
  
"Well I'll be damned," said Zell.  
  
  
They finally made their way past the fields outside the cavern, where grass still grew."  
  
Leona stretched, "oh finally, we are out of range of that dreadful cave."  
  
  
Zell laughed as he heard the grumbling of his GF, "Ifrit doesn't agree."  
  
She smiled, "he doesn't have the woman's touch to home decorating either."  
  
Zell laughed even harder, hearing Bahamut laugh with him, past Ifrit's cursing.  
  
"By the way," she said, "thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it," replied Zell, "I did ask you to come with me, after all."  
  
"Still, I should thank you properly for the...interesting time."  
  
"How about we share a few hot dogs at lunch some time?" he ventured.  
  
Leona nodded, "deal...as long as you don't choke on them."  
  
  
Zell blushed slightly, and looked at Fujin. He did a double take. Her left eye was covered again.  
  
"Hey Fujin," he asked, "why are you wearing the eye patch again?"  
  
She shrugged, "I'm used to it."  
  
  
Fujin walked on ahead, shaking her head as she wondered how they were going to explain all this. She had gotten her voice back, as well as her eyesight, and had a new GF as well.  
  
  
Greymalkin walked away from the Shumi village, talking to his GF's.  
  
I don't understand, wondered Griever, why don't you junction the Phoenix?  
  
'It is not yet time for her to make her appearance,' answered Greymalkin, 'nor you. And she is not mine to junction.'  
  
He felt a rending sensation in his mind, but only for a brief moment. Then it was gone.  
  
"What was that?" he asked.  
  
Odin replied, someone has found Anuba, and junctioned to her.  
  
'Anuba...doesn't she have powers over death and healing?' asked Greymalkin.  
  
And more besides, said Griever.  
  
'Do the Illuminati know of our presence yet?' asked Greymalkin.   
  
Nay master, said Odin, although the Centra Seed spy nets are beginning to circulate tales concerning a 'Nightwarrior.'  
  
Greymalkin nodded, 'let them.'  
  
He trekked down the path to the south, heading towards Balamb. He had more work to do, after all...  
  
Author's Note: Geez, sorry the GF quotes didn't show...have no explanation for that. This was one long chapter! Of course, considering how I haven't updated for so long...sorry people. Alright, interesting stuff is happening. But I am a little disappointed in the lack of slam-bang fight scenes. But I knew from the beginning that this story was going to be more, 'cloak and dagger,' like I said before. Oh well, I hope the audience is enjoying this. I'm having fun, and I am delving more into the characters' lives, rather than just the fights. But don't worry, actions scenes will abound, just expect more of the extraneous stuff than usual. Keep reading and sending feedback, and thanks again. Dragon hunting is next! T-Rexaurs too... 


	8. Chapter 8

FF8: Legacies - Chapter 8  
by: Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF8. But I do own this story.  
  
The sky was red, hours yet away from sundown.  
  
Seifer sat in his chair, thinking hard on the report Fujin had given.  
  
"So," he pondered, "a new GF eh?"  
  
Fujin nodded, "it seems so s-"  
  
She caught the look Seifer gave her, and said instead, "Seifer."  
  
He nodded, his lips quirking ever so slightly.  
  
He turned around, looking at the sea. Off to the side, he could see lights gleaming in the horizon, from Deling City.  
  
Seifer turned yet again, hitting a button on his desk.  
  
"Raijin?"  
  
A voice answered on the intercom, "hey Seifer, whatcha' want?"  
  
He had to smile, Raijin never stuck to protocol. Which was why he was a field Instructor, while Fujin handled more officious affairs.  
  
"Are the cadets ready for the field test?" asked Seifer.  
  
"Ready and waiting," answered Raijin, "as soon as the ships are ready, we'll get going."  
  
Seifer nodded, "fine, hourly reports as usual. Watch your back out there."  
  
Raijin laughed, "don't have to tell me that, ya know?"  
  
Seifer shut off the intercom, and sniffed as he saw Fujin shake her head at Raijin's lack of decorum.  
  
"I don't mind Fu," he said, "like I keep saying. You, on the other hand, are trying my patience."  
  
She looked at him questioningly.  
  
Seifer raised an eyebrow, gesturing to her patch, "how's your eye?"  
  
Fujin looked downward, "it's not important, really..."  
  
"Well," Seifer grunted, "I wouldn't call healing due to a junction NOTHING."  
  
He slowly walked up to her. Fujin made no move to back away. Seifer brought his gloved hand to her chin, and raised it, looking into her uncovered eye.  
  
His look softened, losing the normal airs of smugness, "I won't force you to do anything you don't want."  
  
Then he turned, all business again, "I expect a full report on my desk tomorrow morning."  
  
"Seifer," said Fujin.  
  
He turned. The way she said it...she hadn't ever used that tone before. It was...so soft. Her mysterious accident should have left her incapable of it.  
  
"Yes?" answered Seifer.  
  
With a sigh, Fujin reached behind her head, lifting the strap of her eye patch. It came off easily. Much more easily than she would have thought. It had seemed so...permanent a part of her, she wondered if it would ever have come off.  
  
Fujin stared downward, as Seifer came close again.  
  
He saw her eyes, though they didn't look back at him. The right one was blue, as always. The left one, which had been damaged, was now perfect, without blemish, except for one thing. It was green.  
  
Fujin explained with a shaky voice, "they don't seem to match."  
  
He ran his fingers along her cheek, under the green eye.  
  
Seifer looked at her for a moment, then shook his head, "Fujin, you are too much, you know that?"  
  
She looked up at him, beguiled at his meaning.  
  
He grinned, "I think it's nice. Your voice too, although I rather liked having you yell all the time. It scared the shit out of the cadets. They always thought you had a bad temper."  
  
He turned around again, walking out of the room, "so, we'll send the cadets to field exams, then evaluate the inductees for tomorrow's ball. Anything else?"  
  
Fujin forced herself out of her daze, "nothing sir-I mean Seifer."  
  
"Good," he replied, "I'll be in the training area if anyone needs me. My gunblade is getting dull, and Grendel hides are just the things I need for grindstones."  
  
He shut the door as he left, leaving Fujin alone in the room. She went about, taking care of various items of paperwork left undone. She shook her head, what Seifer would do without her around, Fujin shuddered to think.  
  
She looked at her eye patch, and thought a while before putting it on again. Fujin smiled. Even though he didn't know it, Seifer's words had helped, he cared. Most people didn't get him, but she did. It was just his way. And slowly, without knowing it, something new began to crawl its way into her heart...  
  
  
The sun had risen hours ago, but the field exam had yet to finish. The Instructors had decided on night and day training this time around, practicing in the mix of terrains near Centra.  
  
Quistis was surveying the field, as Seed cadets fought in various packs. It was actually quite grassy here. Zell was to be in charge of the desert terrains.  
  
She squinted her eyes against the sunlight, gazing at the sea from her vantage point at the top of the hill.  
  
Quistis shook her head, 'Squall, Squall, how do you do it?'  
  
The field test was actually quite difficult this time, with teams having to make it through various terrains, against varying degrees of difficulty among monsters.  
  
Quistis caught something out the corner of her eye.  
  
"Oh Hyne," she gasped.  
  
Four T-Rexaurs were making there way to the plains area beside the forest. The cadets could handle one, or maybe even or two if they banded together. But four...  
  
Quistis fell into quick dash, making a run for the T-Rexaurs.  
  
She tapped a button on her comm-link, "Quistis to Zell, can you here me?"  
  
She got a static-ridden response, "...kind of...busy...what...want?"  
  
"I have four T-Rexaurs," she answered, "I'm leaving post to go hunt them. Just wanted to let you know."  
  
"...Four!?...you...be okay...yourself?"  
  
"I'll be fine," she answered, "Quistis out."  
  
She ran faster, wondering what could have caused the beasts to band together. Normally, T-Rexaurs hunted alone, seldom in pairs, and never in packs.  
  
She ran through the forests, dispatching the few resisting creatures she passed with a few haphazard spells.  
  
She soon came to a clearing, and realized it was almost too late...  
  
  
The cadets were in disarray, fleeing from the wrath of the giant beasts. This was unnatural, the T-Rexaurs were in a rage Quistis had never seen before. They were stamping and raging like sharks at the smell of blood.  
  
She brought out her whip, rushing out to meet the behemoths.  
  
A Seed cadet fell as she tried to escape. Two T-Rexaurs stopped to turn on her. The cadet let out a shrill scream  
  
Quistis let out a cry, as she summoned forth Ultima to blind the creatures. She reached the cadet, and with a heave, pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Get going!" shouted Quistis.  
  
The cadet turned to run, as Quistis faced the beast. She cast several ice spells, keeping pace with the cadet. However, the two were caught off guard, as another T-Rexaur swiped its tail along the ground, knocking them off their feet.  
  
The two T-Rexaurs roared in fury, as they closed in on their prey. Quickly, the cadet got to her feet, casting a flurry of ice spells to distract the beasts. Quistis rose to her full height, and gestured to the cadet.  
  
"Get back!" she yelled.  
  
The cadet did so, and Quistis let loose one of her most powerful attacks. Her eyes glowed with a fierce yellow haze, as Shockwave Pulsar swallowed and decimated the thrashing monsters. They fell as the winds carried away the smoke, leaving their burnt husks on the grassy field.  
  
Quistis fell back, wiping her forehead.  
  
She turned to the cadet, and smiled, "quick thinking. Wait, don't I know you? What is your name?"  
  
The girl smiled, "Leona."  
  
Quistis eyed her, "Leona? Ah yes, my neighbor. Aren't you Zell's friend?"  
  
She laughed, "I know Instructor Dincht, yes."  
  
Quistis was about to reply, but turned as she heard more screams and roars.  
  
Several cadets were cornered by the two remaining T-Rexaurs. Quistis cursed, wondering what she would do.  
  
  
The problem answered itself, as a rain of fire engulfed the monsters, forcing them to back away. Quistis shouted at the cadets to retreat, and they prudently obeyed.  
  
She turned to the source of the attack, expecting to see another Seed.  
  
Instead, it was a man, cloaked in black, with a hood and upturned collar covering his face.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Leona.  
  
Quistis had no time to reply, before the figure drew out a gunblade, and rushed towards her.  
  
She drew out her whip, preparing for the worst. Leona and Quistis ducked, as the hooded figure cast an ice spell. It flew above their heads.  
  
Quistis heard a roar from behind her, and turned to see an Elnoyle, frozen solid.  
  
She turned again, as she head the man cry out a warning. On instinct, Quistis flattened herself against the ground, pulling Leona with her. A pair of clawed hands raked the air where she had been.  
  
The shrouded figure drew up to them, brandishing his gunblade as the two got up. Quistis looked to the sky, finding a flock of Ruby Dragons and Hexadragons.  
  
She shook her head, the field reports had clearly underestimated the monsters in this area. But even so, these creatures were acting strange...  
  
Quistis turned to the stranger, "who are you?"  
  
He turned to them, but Quistis still couldn't see anything past the darkness of his hood. A rustling shook the trees to their sides, and the shrouded man brought up his blade...  
  
A Blue Dragon came screaming out of the woods, crashing towards the man. He jumped away, raising his weapon, as he fell on his back. The Blue Dragon flew by, screaming as the blade struck it, exposing its stomach. The dragon fell to the ground in a heap of blood and exposed innards.  
  
The figure rose to his feet, heaving and clutching at his side.  
  
The T-Rexaurs came to bare again, stamping towards them. Several cadets made a stand, keeping up a barrage of Blizzagas to confuse the beasts.  
  
Quistis nodded, commending the cool-headedness of the students. Then she was reminded again of the terrors in the sky, as screams of rage came down from the heavens.  
  
The shrouded figure ran towards the opening, away from Quistis and the other cadets. Several Hexadragons made a run for him.  
  
  
Greymalkin breathed heavily as he forced himself to run faster.  
  
Having a bit too much fun, aren't we master? asked Odin.  
  
Junction us, said Griever.  
  
Greymalkin shook his head, 'I can't, it is not time yet to make our presence known. Besides, like you said, I am having fun.'  
  
With a grunt, he leapt high into the air, as several beasts flew past him. Greymalkin thrust out his gunblade, skewering one of the monsters. The Hexadragon screamed in agony, as it flew high into the air.  
  
Greymalkin had deliberately missed killing the monster, for he had something more sporting in mind...  
  
The world was a mix of colors as the dragon flew in twisting circles, desperately trying to shake off its attacker. But Greymalkin would not be moved. He caught sight of a pair of Red Dragons rushing towards them, then acted.  
  
Greymalkin twisted his sword, causing the Hexadragon to falter. Wrenching his sword free, Greymalkin catapulted himself through the air, latching onto one of the Ruby Dragons with his gunblade. The Hexadragon crashed into the other Ruby Dragon, and the two beasts fell to the earth in a heaving mass of scales.  
  
  
Quistis shook her head in disbelief. Even with the cadets to vouch for her, the others were never going to believe this.  
  
Leona whistled, "excuse me, Instructor Trepe, but I don't think that's in the manual."  
  
Quistis shook her head, "I doubt anyone has even thought of combating dragons like that. The man fights like he has a death wish."  
  
  
Greymalkin cast an ice spell, freezing the Ruby Dragon's eyes, effectively blinding it. He thrust his sword deeper into the scaly hide, touching the tip of his blade lightly against the beast's spinal cord. He tested the response, moving his blade just so. The Ruby Dragon reacted immediately, its nerves twitching with pain. Greymalkin nodded, the beast knew he would sever its spine unless it followed his commands.  
  
He grinned wolfishly. Too bad it didn't know it was already dead.  
  
Grabbing a stone from his belt, Greymalkin summoned forth another spell, causing his hands to light up with molten fire. He thrust his fist into the dragon's neck, imbedding the stone into it. The beast roared in anger, snapping its jaws.  
  
He turned the dragon towards the T-Rexaurs, casting several spells at the beasts to draw their attention.  
  
The behemoths had the Seed cadets cornered, but turned as the shower of fire and ice rained down on them again...  
  
  
Greymalkin pulled the trigger on his gunblade, firing into the Ruby Dragon's spine, and freeing his weapon. With a great push, he leapt from the monsters back.  
  
One of the T-Rexaurs turned, frothing over in raw fury, in time to see the dead Ruby Dragon flying into its midst. The dragon flew into the T-Rexaur's face, as the Ultima stone imbedded in flying monster's neck ignited.  
  
Quistis shielded her eyes from the blinding explosion, covering her face. When she looked again, the T-Rexaur's head was an unrecognizable mess of flesh and blood. All that remained of the Red Dragon was a burnt heap of scales in the T-Rexaur's skeletal maw.  
  
  
Greymalkin landed, rolling to his feet, in time to see the T-Rexaur crash to the ground.  
  
He grunted, "enjoy your meal?"  
  
He walked away shakily, and again clutched at his ribs, as a familiar ache shot up his side.  
  
What is it sire? asked Griever.  
  
Greymalkin breathed heavily, 'Lady Hyne said the wound would not heal so easily. When has she ever been wrong?'  
  
He fell to his knees, sheltering his aching side.  
  
Several remaining Hexadragons landed in a circle around him, baring their teeth and snapping.  
  
With an enraged yell, Greymalkin loosed a flurry of spells at them, as ice and fire decimated several of the beasts.  
  
But all too soon, his energy was spent, and several of the fallen dragons' brethren remained.  
  
Greymalkin fell to his side, dispassionately looking at his approaching enemies. The shrill sound of faint whispers began to bombard his ears, as if the voices were coming from the great beyond.  
  
Master, said Odin, I believe it is safe to assume our presence has been made known.  
  
Greymalkin laughed bitterly, my dear Odin, I would have to agree.  
  
Junction, ordered Odin.  
  
He shook his head, "I can't."  
  
And still the ghostly voices continued to whisper.  
  
  
Quistis decided it was time to act. The mysterious figure had done enough. She turned to the other students.  
  
"Okay people, time to earn your rank," she ordered, "blast the dragons with everything you have, draw their attention. Then back off and I'll do the rest."  
  
  
Greymalkin remained silent, as scores of spells wracked the Hexadragons, drawing roars of agony from the brutes. The whispers disappeared, drowned out by the cries of the monsters. Then, the beasts' screams disappeared altogether, as a final spell enshrouded them, swallowing everything in a yellow haze. The Hexadragons shattered like so much glass. Then all was silent, the whispers and the screaming were gone.  
  
  
Quistis walked up to the fallen man. He seemed to be breathing. The cloak still covered most of his face, and his eyes were closed. He seemed to be bleeding from his side, and Quistis inspected the wound, casting a healing spell. The blood flow stemmed a little bit, but she could still see the horrible scars. They looked like...curved sickles...so dark as to almost be like a tattoo. Quistis took a closer look, and found that she was right...some sort of insignia. Why then, was it bleeding?  
  
Leona came up from behind, as did several other cadets.  
  
"Is he alive?" she asked.  
  
Quistis backed away as the shrouded figure moved to his side, raising himself to his hands and knees.  
  
"I am fine, thank you," he replied, slowly getting to his feet.  
  
She eyed him thoughtfully, still unable to see much past his hood.  
  
  
Quistis caught several of the Centra cadets out of the corner of her eye. They seemed to be...afraid, as if they knew him to be dangerous. But why, and how?  
  
"Thank you for your help," said Quistis, "but who are you?"  
  
He cocked his head to the side, as if pondering the question, then answered, "I am known as...Greymalkin."  
  
Quistis raised an eyebrow, "what am I to make of that? Why are you here, are you a Seed? Only cadets were supposed to be here."  
  
He laughed slightly, "my lady, if I were a Seed, I should hope I would be more than a mere cadet."  
  
Leona shook her head, "I've never seen anything like this before, you or those monsters."  
  
Quistis nodded, "she's right, those dragons, they seemed fixated on you. And I've never seen their attacks so...coordinated before."  
  
Greymalkin nodded, "it is Alicia, her will is rising again."  
  
Quistis furrowed her eyebrows, "Alicia? Who is she?"  
  
He sharply looked to the side, as if sensing something.  
  
"I must leave," he said.  
  
Quistis shook her head, "not until I get some ans-"  
  
He threw a stone down to the ground, and immediately smoke rose into the air, blinding Quistis and the cadets.  
  
When the wind cleared, Greymalkin was gone...  
  
Leona breathed in heavily, "well, that was different."  
  
Quistis shook her head again, "how in Hyne's name am I going to explain this?"  
  
  
In a dark, cavernous hall...  
  
He was known as Erebus, and minions flocked to his beck and call. His cruel smile was hidden by a dark red mask, which covered all of his face.  
  
His throne was silver, a pillar of light shining down on it, strikingly bright against the darkness of the cave.  
  
A robed figure came out of the shadows, and kneeled, "Lord Erebus, the Nightstalker seems to have arrived. It is certain now."  
  
Erebus nodded, "do we know of his whereabouts?"  
  
The aide shook his head, "Greymalkin vanished without a trace."  
  
He nodded, flicking his wrist, "leave us."  
  
The robed figure bowed, melting into the shadows again.  
  
Erebus rose from his throne, striding down the marble stairs with ease.  
  
As if one cue, a crystal tomb lit up, shining blood red. Within it was encased a dark beauty, evil beyond hope of understanding.  
  
Erebus felt whispers in the back of his mind, emanating from the crystal.  
  
"The beasts under your control were weak," he said to the crystal, "but set your mind at ease Lady Alica, we of the Illuminati shall not fail you..."  
  
Even encased in her blood red casket, Alicia's eyes glowed with energy.  
  
Erebus nodded, "fear not, I, your knight, shall not fail you either..."  
  
The whispers grew louder, until they reverberated against the walls of the cavern. Erebus knew, and grinned, as the voices began to laugh...  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so they weren't duels, but I did have fun writing the battle. So, we see more mystery developing. I hope you like it. Oh, and my version of Hyne will be explained later, as it is explained differently in the game. Anyway, let me know your comments, and again, thanks for reading. 


	9. Chpater 9

Legacies: Chapter 9  
by: Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF8. But I do own this story.  
  
Squall stood in his office, gazing out the window, at the stars above. He never thought he'd end up like this, as Commander of Balamb Garden, yet here he was.  
  
Rinoa came up beside him, smiling, "gill for your thoughts."  
  
Squall grinned back, "just thinking, nothing important. So, how does it feel to be a full fledged Seed?"  
  
Rinoa laughed. Technically, she had been an honorary member of Seed ever since they defeated Ultimecia, but today it was official.  
  
She cocked her head to the side, "actually, I don't feel all that different. I think it's because you've all made me feel so at home."  
  
Squall nodded, "I heard your father's coming to the reception."  
  
Rinoa sighed and nodded, "yeah."  
  
Squall frowned, "you sound as if that isn't such a good thing."  
  
"I never really got to know my father," answered Rinoa, "he was always away. We never really...connected."  
  
Squall nodded.  
  
"I don't know what to say, or even how to act," she continued.  
  
Squall drew her into a hug, and whispered in her ear, "don't worry, anything you choose say to him will be enough. I'll be here if you need me."  
  
Rinoa looked downwards, "thanks."  
  
  
Irvine laughed, "hey lovebirds, we're missing the party!"  
  
Rinoa turned and frowned, staring at him as he lounged in a sofa, "excuse me, COMMANDER Kinneas, but we do have important business to discuss."  
  
Irvine raised his hands, "okay, okay, just didn't want you all to be late for your own party."  
  
Selphie jabbed him in the ribs, "oh come on, leave them alone."  
  
  
Xu shook her head, "you know, I can't get over how you two seem to match."  
  
Selphie was wearing long yellow pants, with a matching strapless top. Irvine, of course, was decked out in his classic cowboy duster.  
  
Selphie just laughed, sticking out her tongue at Xu.  
  
  
Someone knocked on the door, and Squall pushed a button on his desk to let them in. Nida walked in, followed by Cid and Edea Kramer.  
  
Squall and the others stood to attention, saluting. Nida returned the salute. Cid and Edea smiled.  
  
"Please be seated," requested Cid.  
  
"There is no need for formalities with us," agreed Edea.  
  
Squall nodded, "Matron, Headmaster."  
  
  
Nida saluted Xu.  
  
She smiled back, "so, how are things over at Centra?"  
  
He shrugged, "busy, and how are you?"  
  
She laughed, "much the same. Squall would make a mess of the Garden without Quistis and I to look after things."  
  
Nida shook his head, "I believe it."  
  
"Hey," protested Squall, "I don't remember asking for this job."  
  
Xu simply laughed.  
  
Squall shook his head, "whatever..."  
  
  
Someone else knock on the door. This time, it was...  
  
"Seifer and Fujin," nodded Xu, "good to see you could make it."  
  
Seifer grinned, "couldn't miss this, could we? Besides, we have matters to discuss."  
  
Squall nodded.  
  
Edea smiled glad to see the orphanage children together again.  
  
"So, Squall, Seifer, Irvine" asked Cid, "how do you like being Garden Commanders?"  
  
The three men groaned.  
  
"It's a pain in the ass," replied Seifer, "now I know why you quit."  
  
Cid laughed, "it can't be that bad. And Selphie, how do you like being Headmistress over at Trabia?"  
  
She smiled back, looking sideways at Irvine, "oh...I can't complain."  
  
Cid nodded, "you kids seem born to the job. You've done much better than I did."  
  
"That is why we chose you," continued Edea.  
  
"Just one question, "said Seifer, "where's the Commander of Centra Garden?"  
  
Squall nodded. It was common knowledge that someone else was running things over at Centra. Under the new Commander, Centra Garden had made it its duty to increase intelligence and covert ops, among other things. Whatever one wanted to know, Centra Seed were likely to have the info. Rinoa had even set up contacts for them with the Forest Owls. Seed had allies high and low now.  
  
Nida glanced uncertainly at Cid and Edea, who nodded slightly.  
  
"Commander Nox was...unable to make it," he explained, "he sends his apologies. I'm here in his stead."  
  
"And you are always welcome," Squall waved his hands, "it's not a problem. Do I know the Centra Commander?"  
  
Edea answered, "I don't think he's actually ever met any of you, but he's very competent."  
  
Seifer smirked, "he would have to be. So, Squall, what's the big deal? Why the pre-reception meeting?"  
  
Squall nodded, "first things first. I believe you all read the reports concerning the fire cavern? Zell and Fujin investigated it about two days ago."  
  
He looked around the room, and saw various nods from everyone.  
  
"I was wondering," he continued, "if Fujin could enlighten us, on the new GF, or anything else for that matter."  
  
They all turned to her.  
  
Fujin pursed her lips, "well...actually, I don't know what to tell you."  
  
Selphie raised her eyebrow, "what do you mean?"  
  
Fujin shrugged, "I...the GF, Anuba, hasn't...spoken to me since the junction. It's almost like she isn't there. I mean, I can feel her, but only faintly, as if she's a ghost in the machine."  
  
Squall nodded, "anything else?"  
  
Fujin turned to Seifer, who nodded back.  
  
She sighed, and removed her eye patch, "I had the doctors run a physical. They found nothing wrong with my voice or my eye, other than the color."  
  
They stared at her now whole left eye. True, it was a different color than the blue eye on her right, but it was there.  
  
She the eye patch back on.  
  
  
Edea pursed her lips pensively, "there is nothing else you can tell us?"  
  
Fujin shook her head, "nothing Matron."  
  
  
Xu whispered to Quistis, "that reminds me, where is Zell anyway? He was supposed to be there as well."  
  
Quistis smiled back, "he knows even less. And he didn't feel up to giving a report. Most likely, he's at the party."  
  
Xu smiled and shook her head, that was so like Zell.  
  
  
In the Quad...  
  
Zell was lightly dancing to the beat of the music playing in the background. Others were on the dance floor, but he didn't feel up to it yet. Zell surveyed the brilliant colors, stained glass, and strobe lights everywhere, and nodded.  
  
Raijin clapped him on the shoulder, "I gotta admit man, Seed do know how to throw a party."  
  
Zell looked at him and grinned, "yeah, we do at that!"  
  
He turned as he heard his name shouted.  
  
Leona came up to greet them, "hey Zell, can you believe it? I'm an actual Seed now!"  
  
He smiled back, "was there ever any doubt?"  
  
Raijin cleared his throat.  
  
Zell turned, "oh, yeah. Raijin, this is Leona. Leona? This is Raijin of Galbadia Garden."  
  
They shook hands.  
  
Leona turned to Zell, "where's the Commander?"  
  
"Oh Squall? He's in a meeting with Seifer and the others," he answered.  
  
She nodded, "well...shouldn't you be with them?"  
  
"At a meeting? Not my style. Besides, they'd probably ask me to give a report on the test evaluations and stuff. I've had enough of that for one day."  
  
Raijin nodded, "I here you man. Paperwork is a damn nuisance."  
  
Leona laughed, "oh, Zell, I think I see some of my other friends. I'll talk you in a little bit?"  
  
Zell nodded, "sure, tonight's your night, after all. I'll catch you later."  
  
She waved as she left.  
  
Raijin and Zell waved after her.  
  
"So," asked Raijin, "you made your move yet?"  
  
Zell glanced at him sideways, "is it that obvious?"  
  
He shrugged, "no, but I can tell. If I were you, I'd let her know. Otherwise..."  
  
Zell raised an eyebrow, "hey man, back off. I'm waitin' for the right time."  
  
Raijin raised his hands, "easy man, just joking. How about we raid the hotdog lines and enjoy the party?"  
  
Zell grinned, "you know Rage, I think I'm beginning to like you..."  
  
  
Back in Squall's office...  
  
"So, anything else?" asked Seifer.  
  
"Actually, yes," replied Squall.  
  
He glanced at Quistis, who nodded back.  
  
She stood up and went to a monitor positioned in the wall. Pulling back a strand of hair, she began her report.  
  
"As you may have heard," she started, "we experienced some...problems during my segment of the field exam."  
  
Seifer sniffed, "four T-Rexaurs and shit loads of dragons will ruin a person's day."  
  
Quistis grinned, nodding, "just so. But it gets stranger..."  
  
She pushed a button on the remote, and the screen began playing a sequence of the training test.  
  
"As you know," explained Quistis, "each area had limited surveillance videos for safety and review purposes. We also caught footage a the man who alleviated the situation, and moreover, wasn't a cadet."  
  
The monitor began to display Quistis chasing after the four T-Rexaurs. It continued to play, until the dark stranger finally appeared.  
  
Squall shifted in his seat. There had been plenty of talk among the cadets, but this was the first he'd actually seen of the incident.  
  
Seifer whistled as the stranger ducked the attack of a Blue Dragon, slicing at the beast's underbelly.  
  
"Fast reflexes," said Irvine.  
  
Squall nodded, noticing how professional the movements seemed to be. They were almost...familiar.  
  
He stared in awe as the video displayed the man riding the Hexadragons, leaping in midair to latch onto another as the attack continued.  
  
Seifer raised his eyebrows, "holy shit. This guy's out of his mind."  
  
The tape continued, until the man was surrounded by a circle of beasts, after which Quistis and the others came to his aid. Then the playback cycled over again.  
  
Quistis turned away from the screen, "video enhancements weren't able to help identify him. We don't know who he is, or why the monsters acted so...strangely."  
  
Rinoa nodded, "T-Rexaurs don't hunt in packs."  
  
"I agree," voiced Selphie, "and I've never seen dragons...flock together like that. It's creepy."  
  
"I did manage to learn his name...Greymalkin," Quistis replied, "but that turned up no results."  
  
She stilled the frame, "I also searched this tattoo..."  
  
The others looked intently, but the strange curved symbol meant nothing to them. Nida furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"I was wondering if Centra Garden had anything to say," asked Quistis, "moreover, several of the student were...apprehensive after the battle. It later turned out they were all from Centra branch. They knew something."  
  
They turned to Nida.  
  
He glanced at Cid and Edea again, and they nodded back.  
  
"I did hear some of the cadets talking," he started, "our...info nets have found instances of someone, termed the 'Nightstalker.'"  
  
"'Nightstalker?'" asked Seifer, "sounds like a cheesy horror flick."  
  
Nida had to smile, but lost the grin as he began to explain, "this is the first real footage we've seen of him, but he matches the descriptions we get. Mainly, it's the gunblade that gives it away. It's rather unique..."  
  
He froze the picture, and they all looked. Nida wasn't lying, the gunblade was special. The blade gleamed a bright silver, almost white. The handled was black, studded with silver as well. And the handle itself looked strange, like a dragon swallowing the blade.  
  
Nida pressed a button again, allowing the video to replay.  
  
"The blade seems familiar to some of the accounts we get," he explained, "his name, 'Greymalkin,' is news to me. However, there's something else about this man..."  
  
"What's that?" asked Squall.  
  
"He's been, hunting gang runners and the like, mostly at night," explained Nida, "hence the name. His motives are unclear, he's a wild card, and dangerous. Moreover..."  
  
Nida sighed, "...he has ties to the Illuminati."  
  
Everyone fell silent.  
  
The Illuminati were a secret underground organization. No one knew of their intentions, or even how many were in their ranks. But apparently, for months now, whispers of a dark clan had been surfacing, with strange rituals no one understood. Most of the rumors were too disturbing to discuss openly.  
  
"So," said Irvine, "they actually exist."  
  
Nida shrugged, "apparently, but they can't be very powerful. From what we gather, they are relatively new, a cult really, dedicated to some strange...I don't even know. But our spy nets are trying to find out more, before it gets out of hand."  
  
Squall leaned back in his chair, "so what we have here is a vigilante...fighting against some upstart fanatical group...great..."  
  
"There's something else," said Irvine.  
  
Nida turned to him, "what?"  
  
Irvine looked at Quistis, "could I have the remote please?"  
  
She nodded, throwing the remote across the room.  
  
Irvine easily snatched it out of midair, and forwarded the video on the wall to a particular clip.  
  
"Take a look here," he explained, "where the dragons circle around him, and he assumes a defensive position."  
  
Squall nodded, "something about his style is familiar, thought I can't quite figure it out."  
  
Irvine shook his head, "it should be familiar, that's Seed training."  
  
Again, silence filled the room.  
  
Seifer broke it, "how can you tell Kinneas?"  
  
Irvine brushed back his hair, and gestured to the video, "I am a sharpshooter, so I know the tricks of the trade. Different people have different movements, which means a difference between a target and a potential look-alike decoy. It's all in the choreography of movements."  
  
Irvine gestured to the video again, "not completely, but this guy's movements are modified Seed attack patterns. However..."  
  
He went back to the clip where the stranger flew atop the dragons.  
  
"...He's been able to make up stuff on his own," continued Irvine, "no sane person has ever tried to tackle dragons and T-Rexaurs this way. So, he's imaginative, dangerous, as Nida said, a real 'wild card.'"  
  
The people around the room returned pensive stares.  
  
  
Squall was jarred from his thoughts as the intercom on his desk rang.  
  
"What is it?" asked Squall, pushing the receiver.  
  
"You wanted to know when President Loire got here," said the voice, "well...he's here. The Galbadian delegation said they will arrive soon as well."  
  
Squall nodded, "thanks, I'll be down in a minute."  
  
He addressed the others, "this'll have to wait for another time. For right now, we have a Seed ball to attend. We also have honored guests from Esthar and Galbadia, so we have to be the neutral ambassadors."  
  
Quistis laughed, "good speech."  
  
Squall groaned, "don't even start. Politics is not my game."  
  
They filed out of the room, heading though the hallways.  
  
Rinoa smiled, "don't worry, you'll do fine."  
  
"Thanks," grunted Squall, "how about you? Will you be fine with your father here? I heard he's coming."  
  
Rinoa thought for a moment, "if it gets...troublesome..."  
  
"I'll be there," he finished, "okay?"  
  
She smiled back, "thanks..."  
  
  
Xu walked up beside Nida, grabbing his arm. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.  
  
"So, what weren't you telling us?"  
  
Nida blinked, "what do you mean?"  
  
"Come on," said Xu, "I know you, and your fingers were twitching. They always twitch when you get nervous. There was something else...about that...Greymalkin character...wasn't there?"  
  
Nida shook his head, "nothing, really."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "you sure?"  
  
"I just....ask me again sometime, okay?" pleaded Nida.  
  
Xu sighed, "fine, but you have to pay me back."  
  
He smiled, "oh really? And how is that?"  
  
She grinned fiendishly, "another dance."  
  
  
The leaders of Seed made their way into the elevator. Now it was time for the big event...the Seed ball...  
  
Author's Note: Okay, if this cloak and dagger stuff isn't working for you, I apologize. However, there's going to be a real fight next chapter, and hopefully more action after that. Keep reading, and thanks! 


	10. Chapter 10

Legacies: Chapter 10  
by: Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF8. But I do own this story.  
  
The party was in high gear tonight. Twirling figures abounded on the marble dance floor.  
  
Squall sat at his table booth, beside Rinoa and looked at the spectacle absent mindedly.  
  
Rinoa waved her hands in front of his face, "hello, planet to Squall..."  
  
He blinked, and looked back at her, "excuse me?"  
  
Rinoa laughed, "something on your mind?"  
  
He leaned back against the cushioned seat, "just wondering what President Loire has to say to me that's so important."  
  
Rinoa nodded, "he didn't tell you?"  
  
Squall shrugged, then stood up as he saw someone in the crowd. She slowly made her way to their table.  
  
"Sis," said Squall.  
  
Ellone smiled, coming up to embrace Squall, "it's been forever since I saw you."  
  
Squall nodded, "not as long as the last time we met."  
  
Ellone stood back, and looked at his strangely, she turned to Rinoa.  
  
"That must be the first time I heard him try to be funny," she smiled, "you're work I presume?"  
  
Rinoa covered her hand and laughed.  
  
Squall shook his head, "whatever."  
  
Rinoa and Ellone mimicked his comment, in time "whatever."  
  
Squall determinedly pushed past it, "Sis, this is Rinoa. Rinoa, my sister Ellone. You didn't meet for long last time."  
  
The two women laughed playfully.  
  
"Glad to finally meet you," said Ellone, "I've heard so much."  
  
"Likewise," answered Rinoa, "so, how is Esthar?"  
  
"Strange as ever," grinned Ellone, "but I like it that way, it suits Uncle Laguna."  
  
Squall nodded, "where is he? What did he want to talk to me about?"  
  
Ellone's smile vanished, "he has some...personal things to discuss with you."  
  
Rinoa frowned, "personal?"  
  
Ellone nodded, "just how much do you know about him?"  
  
Squall shrugged, "what you showed us in the visions. That, and he knew some people from my past, including you. What are you getting at?"  
  
"That's for him to tell you," Ellone pursed her lips, "do one thing for me Squall."  
  
"Anything," he replied.  
  
"It may take a while," she explained, "but he'll get there. Let him finish in his own way. You know how he is."  
  
Squall shook his head. Ellone was right, Laguna was a little...weird. Especially for a president and ex-soldier. How he got to be President of one of the world's most powerful nations was beyond him.  
  
"He'll be here in a little while," finished Ellone.  
  
Squall nodded.  
  
Rinoa looked back and forth between the two, "well, let's not sit here feeling awkward."  
  
Ellone smiled, "being around you has improved him."  
  
Rinoa grinned back, "thanks, I'm trying. He was a real piece of work when I first met him."  
  
Ellone nodded soberly.  
  
Squall hung his head and shrugged.  
  
She laughed, "I don't think he likes us talking about him in third person."  
  
Rinoa pouted playfully, "oh, poor Squall. How about a dance to lighten your mood?"  
  
Squall looked up, "wh-" he started  
  
He caught the looks in their faces, "-en have I ever been able to refuse?"  
  
Rinoa looked at him for a moment before laughing again.  
  
Ellone shook her head, "he's getting wise of us."  
  
  
Zell sat at another table, Irvine, Selphie, and Raijin by his side. Leona came to the table with a few friends.  
  
Zell stopped inhaling his hot dogs long enough to say, "hey guys, this is Leona. Take a seat."  
  
She nodded, and complied.  
  
Irvine surreptitiously winked at his friend. Zell waited until Leona was looking away, then made a cutting gesture at the throat.  
  
Irvine and Selphie laughed, getting the message, 'knock it off.'  
  
Raijin looked on with varying degrees of amusement, "so, how's it been at Trabia?"  
  
Selphie groaned, "it's been such hard work! But Sir Laguna's really helped out lately. We're doing okay."  
  
Irvine nodded, "how about Galbadia?"  
  
"You banged us up pretty good," joked Raijin, "but Seed's always bounce back."  
  
Irvine nodded, then stopped as he looked on the dance floor, "well, I never knew Xu and Nida were an item."  
  
The others turned to look.  
  
  
The two did indeed seem to be enamored of each other, lightly treading across the dance floor, oblivious to their surroundings.  
  
Selphie gestured to two other dancing figures, and Irvine smiled as he saw Rinoa and Squall waltzing together.  
  
Irvine leered at Zell, whispering to him, "so, I hear you've got you're eyes set on her."  
  
He moved his eyes to Leona, then back.  
  
Zell blushed slightly, then bared his teeth, whispering back, "can it Irvine."  
  
Irvine shuddered inwardly. To all outside appearances, it looked like they were having an innocent conversation, but Irvine knew Zell. And right now, it looked as if Zell wanted to bite him somewhere painful.  
  
Selphie saw and heard the display, hiding a laugh.  
  
She stood up, "come on Irvy, let's see how well you move."  
  
The cowboy shook his head, and followed her, waving to the others, "duty calls."  
  
Raijin snickered, as Zell glared at him.  
  
  
Selphie led Irvine through the crowd, dragging him by the hand. She ignored his pleas for her to slow down.  
  
"Oh no you don't Irvy," she reprimanded, "the last thing we need is you giving Zell 'advice.'"  
  
She turned back to him, and he smiled sheepishly.  
  
Selphie bumped into someone, and quickly made her apologies.  
  
"Oh, excuse me."  
  
The man turned around, glancing at her surprised, then shrugged it off, "not a problem."  
  
Selphie recognized the khakis, the blue jacket, and the familiar smile immediately.  
  
"Sir Laguna!" she shouted.  
  
He smiled back, giving her a slight bow.  
  
He nodded to her and Irvine.  
  
Irvine nodded back, "hello Pres-"  
  
Laguna raised his hand to stop him, "please, just my name."  
  
Irvine nodded once more, "nice to see you again Laguna...Kiros, Ward."  
  
Laguna turned to his sides, as his two eternal compatriots returned the greeting.  
  
Kiros nodded, "the good doctor is here as well. I think he's lost himself in the festivities though."  
  
Irvine laughed, "not a problem."  
  
Selphie bounced slightly on her feet, "so, Sir Laguna, what brings you to the ceremony?"  
  
He sighed, scratching his head, "well, it's kind of complicated..."  
  
Kiros quickly explained, "he has some matters to discuss with Commander Leonheart."  
  
Laguna let out his breath, silently thanking Kiros, "what he said."  
  
Kiros nodded slightly.  
  
Ward shook his hands in the air, mumbling.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Selphie.  
  
Kiros laughed, "he's glad to see you."  
  
Selphie smiled back.  
  
Laguna brushed his hand through his hair, "so, where is Sq- uhm...Commander Leonheart anyway?"  
  
Irvine pointed to the dance floor, "out there, dancing with Rinoa."  
  
Laguna turned to look, and felt his heart catch again as he saw Squall, dancing without a care in the world. He shook his head as Squall dipped Rinoa, then spun with a flourish, grinning all the while through the dance.  
  
He spoke almost sadly, "he looks happy."  
  
Selphie nodded, "I think she's the only one who can get him to smile like that."  
  
Laguna felt beads of sweat begin to form on his forehead, he wiped them away with a handkerchief.  
  
"What's...what's he like?" asked the President of Esthar.  
  
Irvine thought, rubbing his chin, "well...ever since he was a kid, he's been kind of apart. Squall doesn't like having to depend on others, but he's learning."  
  
Laguna nodded.  
  
Selphie continued, "one more thing, he doesn't get mad often, he doesn't really get...anything...often, but when he does, it's really something to see."  
  
"All in all," finished Irvine, "he's done pretty good for himself, all things considered. Why do you ask?"  
  
Laguna shrugged, "oh...just wondering."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Selphie, "that reminds me, we never got to thank you for helping us rebuild Trabia."  
  
Kiros shrugged, "it's always our pleasure to help Seed, after all we owe you."  
  
Ward nodded.  
  
  
Rinoa and Squall finished the dance, and walked hand in hand from the floor.  
  
Rinoa stopped them, "oh look, there's President Loire."  
  
Squall glanced up, and saw the ruler of Esthar, "what does he want anyway?"  
  
She smiled, "why don't we find-"  
  
Squall looked at her as she stopped, "what is it?"  
  
Rinoa gestured with her chin, "looks like my father's finally decided to show up."  
  
Squall looked up again, and saw General Caraway of Galbadia, Rinoa's father. To say the least, relationships between them hadn't always been on the best of terms.  
  
He frowned, "do you want me to stay?"  
  
Rinoa bit her lower lip, and shook her head, "that's okay, go and see what President Loire wants."  
  
Squall sighed, "I'll be here-"  
  
"If I need you," finished Rinoa.  
  
He smiled back, bringing her close for a kiss, then turned away.  
  
Rinoa made her way through the crowd, towards her father, and found two more familiar faces in the crowd...  
  
  
Squall walked up to Laguna. The President of Esthar, waved, declining to extend his hand for a shake. Squall was notorious for his total lack of response. Irvine had to laugh, Laguna had done his homework.  
  
"So," asked Squall, "what brings you to Balamb Garden?"  
  
Laguna shrugged, "I had some important things to say to you."  
  
Squall nodded, "if it's about the building of the Gardens, we are duly grateful, and will-"  
  
The President of Esthar demurred, "oh, it's not that...it's something more...personal."  
  
"Personal?" asked Squall.  
  
Kiros laughed, "you'll have to excuse Laguna, he has no tact sometimes. He wanted to talk to you alone for a while."  
  
Squall nodded, "sure, fine, we could head to a table reserved for the Garden Instructors, they're set apart and private."  
  
Laguna nodded, looking at the far end of the room to the booth like seats, indeed, they did have a lot of expanse.  
  
He nodded, "that'll be great."  
  
"Follow me," suggested Squall, leading the way.  
  
  
Selphie turned to Kiros, as Laguna and Squall left, "what's this about anyway?"  
  
Kiros looked away, rubbing his chin, "it's...complicated."  
  
Irvine raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kiros looked back, and smiled reassuringly, "don't worry, everything will be alright, I hope."  
  
  
Squall sat down at the table, and nodded to several cadets, who stood sentry just out of earshot. No one would hear them now.  
  
Squall looked at Laguna expectedly, saying nothing.  
  
Laguna took a deep breath, "Squall...may I call you Squall?"  
  
He shrugged back, "whatever."  
  
That didn't help, he had wanted to break the ice first.  
  
Laguna nodded, getting straight to the point, "exactly...what do you know about me?"  
  
Squall blinked, "I'm not sure what you mean. You're president of Esthar, a former officer in the Galbadian-"  
  
Laguna dismissed it with a wave of his hand, "oh, not that stuff. I mean, what do you know about me personally?"  
  
Squall sat back in his chair, pondering, "you knew Rinoa's mother when you were with Galbadia."  
  
Laguna glanced up, "Rinoa? Julia's child?"  
  
Squall nodded.  
  
Laguna leaned back, "she looks like her you know, same spirit."  
  
Squall sniffed, "she likes to think so, if only because she's not easy around her father."  
  
Laguna shifted in his seat, "hates him? Why?"  
  
Squall shook his head, "he wasn't really there for her when she was a child, and being a resistance fighter didn't help much either."  
  
Laguna winced, though Squall didn't know why, "what else?"  
  
The commander of Balamb Garden continued, "you lived in Winhill for a while. Then you left and imprisoned Adel for several years."  
  
Laguna nodded, "then, I suppose you realize there's a connection between us?"  
  
Squall nodded, "the sorceress wars, and sis...what are you getting at?"  
  
Laguna took another deep breath, reaching for a glass of water, and emptying it.  
  
Squall waited patiently, not saying a word.  
  
Laguna looked up at him again, and sighed, "Hyne...you look so much like her..."  
  
Squall raised an eyebrow, "pardon?"  
  
"You look like Raine," explained Laguna, "like your mother...must be where you get your brains from. You'd be hopeless with mine."  
  
Squall drew closer to the table, "Raine? Raine's my mother? But that means..."  
  
Laguna nodded again, and took the plunge, "I am your father..."  
  
  
Quistis looked around the ballroom, and heaved a sigh. She couldn't help smiling when she had seen Squall and Rinoa dance. They seemed made for each other. After all that had happened, they deserved to have each other's hands to hold. She was happy for them, she really was. If only she could feel as much for herself.  
  
'All the Treppies around the Garden,' she thought morosely, 'and not a single one asks me to dance.'  
  
"Are you alright dear?" asked Edea.  
  
Quistis turned to the woman, and smiled, "I'm fine, just lost in thought, I guess."  
  
Cid shook his head, sipping from his glass, "you kids really should learn to relax, loosen up a bit."  
  
Quistis laughed slightly, "I'm fine."  
  
Edea smiled, "you know Quistis, most of the students are rather in awe of you, they revere you. Maybe you should let your hair down once in a while. Having a following is well enough, but it's lonely."  
  
Edea smiled again, this time sadly, "believe me...I would know."  
  
Cid looked up from the table, as a figure made his way to the table, "ah, fate sends us an offering."  
  
  
A figure, dressed in black, strode up to the table. He peered down at them from behind several strands of black hair.  
  
Quistis looked above the folds of his long trench coat, 'Hyne I hope he's not another Seifer or Irvine wannabe, there are enough of those.'  
  
He saluted the three sitting at the table, bringing his hand up in Seed fashion.  
  
Quistis quirked an eyebrow, "that's interesting, you don't seem to be a Seed cadet, or an instructor."  
  
The man smiled slightly, "I'm neither."  
  
Cid hastily answered for him, "he's currently working with Nida on the...ah...issue we discussed earlier."  
  
Quistis nodded. So, this was a member of the infamous Centra spy net.  
  
Edea raised her eyebrows gracefully.  
  
He answered before she could ask, "I saw the lady seemed a bit bored."  
  
He turned to Quistis, "I was feeling somewhat worn myself, and wondered if she'd care to dance?"  
  
Quistis turned to Cid and Edea, who smiled and nodded.  
  
She looked up and answered, "I'd love to."  
  
  
He offered his hand, and led her to the dance floor. Quistis saw from the corner of her eyes, several cadets looking and pointing. From another table, Irvine raised a glass in salute. Quistis shook her head as she was led on.  
  
  
As they began to dance, the music changed. The band was playing the Waltz for the Moon. Quistis looked around uncertainly and began to back away.  
  
Her partner turned to her, "something wrong?"  
  
Quistis shook her head, "oh no...nothing, it's just this song...it's Squall's..."  
  
This was his song, his and Rinoa's she didn't quite feel right dancing to it.  
  
Her partner smiled again, "don't worry, it'll be fine. Besides, I doubt Commander Leonhart will mind."  
  
Quistis nodded uncertainly, and began to waltz with him. She noticed immediately that he was quite good at it. As they turned and slid past each other, Quistis smiled as she remembered when she had first seen Squall dance to this very same song.  
  
They drew together again, and began to dance hand in hand.  
  
Quistis laughed as something suddenly came to her mind, "I don't even know your name!"  
  
He smiled slightly, "don't you? That's odd."  
  
Quistis stared at him, "do you have one, or shall I make one up for you?"  
  
He laughed again, "my friends call me Gabe."  
  
"Very well, Gabe," smiled Quistis.  
  
"So," he asked, "what was wrong with the song?"  
  
"What?" wondered Quistis.  
  
Gabe shrugged, "you said this was Squall's song? I assume you meant Commander Leonhart."  
  
"You know of him," said Quistis.  
  
He cocked his head, "who doesn't?"  
  
There was that, the heads of Seed were almost icons now.  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I was just thinking. This song reminds me of him."  
  
Gabe frowned slightly, "no, I'm sorry, his gain is my loss."  
  
Quistis furrowed her eyebrows for a moment, then laughed as she realized, "oh, it's nothing like that."  
  
Gabe smiled knowingly, and Quistis got the impression that he knew she still cared for him, even if from afar. She felt guilty. She was happy for Rinoa and Squall, but couldn't find it in her to be happy for herself.  
  
Quistis brushed it off. As was her reputation, she was resilient, "what about you? Working with Nida on the...project must be quite an experience."  
  
Quistis had couched her words just right. She knew Gabe had something to do with the dark stranger, had some knowledge on the 'Nightwarrior,' and she wanted to know.  
  
Gabe shook his head again, "unfortunately Instructor Nida will have to tell you. Actually, I wanted to ask YOU about the...incident."  
  
"Ah," laughed Quistis, "the truth comes out."  
  
Of course," added Gabe, "I couldn't resist asking for a dance, it was too tempting, even if you didn't know anything about our stranger."  
  
Quistis nodded, appreciating his candor, "well, what do you want to know?"  
  
"In the report," said Gabe, "it said that the attacking monsters behaved strangely. Have you ever seen such a reaction before?"  
  
"No," replied Quistis.  
  
"And you have no explanation whatsoever for it?"  
  
Quistis shrugged, "I assume the...stranger had something to do with it."  
  
Gabe nodded.  
  
"So," she asked, "what about my question?"  
  
He smiled back, "sorry, I cannot tell you."  
  
"Cannot, or will not?" asked Quistis.  
  
Gabe shrugged, "security I'm afraid. If I tell you..."  
  
"You have to kill me?" joked Quistis.  
  
Gabe returned the joke, "now that would be a shame, but I fear I'd not fare to well if I tried."  
  
He hugged her closer to him, startling Quistis, and whispered to her, "too many prying eyes and ears."  
  
Then he backed away again, and flashed another smile, as if all was forgotten.  
  
However, a fluttering shadow at the corners of his visions drew his attention. Gabe's eyes flashed in anger. He bowed to Quistis.  
  
"I must leave," he said curtly, "I'm sorry."  
  
Before she could reply, Gabe walked off. Quistis had seen a glare in his eyes...something was amiss.  
  
  
Rinoa caught sight of her friend dancing, and nodded, 'it's about time Quistis loosened up a bit.'  
  
Then she was facing HIM, and her smile disappeared.  
  
He looked back at her, at a loss for words, a man dressed in military uniform, with a general's stars on his shoulders.  
  
"Hello father," said Rinoa.  
  
"Hello...Rinoa," returned General Caraway, uncertainly, "it's good to hear you call me that."  
  
Rinoa nodded, "it's good to see you came."  
  
"Of course," answered her father.  
  
Both looked away and fell into an uncomfortable silence, having said already what courtesy demanded of them.  
  
Caraway drew himself up, "there are...other reasons why I'm here as well. I must speak with Commander Leonhart."  
  
Rinoa looked up at him, "what for, may I ask?"  
  
He shrugged, "certain military matters in Galbadia. I wish to speak with him. I believe you could-"  
  
Rinoa cut him short, "you came to my graduation, so you could speak to Squall?"  
  
The General continued as if it was nothing, "it is a matter of state. I was hoping that-"  
  
Rinoa nodded curtly, "Squall's rather busy right now. Perhaps later you can ask him. In the meanwhile, Seifer doesn't seem busy, he's right over there."  
  
Caraway turned to see the Commander of Galbadia Garden.  
  
"Very well Rinoa," he stopped, seeing the look in her eyes.  
  
He laughed sadly, "we never talk anymore, do we?"  
  
Rinoa was taken aback for a moment, "we never talked. I was raised my nannies and strangers. All you ever had time to talk about with me was my contacts with the underground. And now, it seems, with Seed."  
  
Caraway winced, she wasn't lying, he hadn't been much of a father to her.  
  
He continued, "I hear you and the Balamb Commander-"  
  
"His name," said Rinoa through bared teeth, "is Squall."  
  
"Be careful around him," warned Caraway, "he has other commitments, commitments that may-"  
  
"I love him father," she replied.  
  
"He may not always be there for you," he started.  
  
Rinoa stared back archly at him, saying nothing.  
  
Caraway stopped speaking, reading her eyes.  
  
He sighed, "I was never there for you either. I know that. Just like I wasn't there for your mother. I just...want you to be careful. I did care about Julia, and I care about you too."  
  
Something in her eyes softened, and she looked away, "I wish you'd show it."  
  
Caraway nodded, "Rinoa, I don't expect you to forgive me, not so soon. But, maybe we could try?"  
  
Rinoa blinked, answering him with a calm face, "go ahead and talk with Seifer, I'll see that Squall hears your concerns."  
  
Caraway nodded, "and us?"  
  
Rinoa looked pensively at him, and sighed, "I need time..."  
  
The General hazarded a smile. She nodded curtly and walked away. He couldn't expect anything now, but Rinoa would consider it. That, at least, was something.  
  
  
If anyone had looked at Dr. Odine, standing on the balcony, they would think he was talking to himself. They would have been wrong.  
  
Perched above the balcony, shrouded in black and concealed by vines, several figures sat waiting.  
  
"So," said the doctor, "you have recovered all of ze bodies?"  
  
One of the figures replied, "yes."  
  
"And she has begun to use ze powers already, her presence is known?" he continued.  
  
"Yes," replied the shroud.  
  
Dr. Odine rubbed his hands as he thought, "I believe zat we will need both of ze bloodlines to make it work."  
  
The shrouds nodded, "we cannot take it from them directly. They are too well guarded."  
  
Dr. Odine nodded, "yes, and zey vould know of our plans too soon. However, try it if you can. If not, I think we shall need to...how do you say...raid ze crypts? In ze meanwhile, prepare Tiamat to avaken Gitano."  
  
The shrouds nodded, "we will tell Lord Erebus."  
  
Dr. Odine quickly made his way out of the training area of Balamb Garden. No one had followed him in, and no one had seen him come out. He quickly merged with several passersby to avoid drawing attention, and made his way to the party.  
  
  
Seifer greeted Raijin, "where have you been?"  
  
Raijin smiled, "ya know, those Balamb Seeds aren't that bad."  
  
"Great," replied Seifer, "next thing, you'll want a transfer."  
  
Raijin quickly raised his hands, "oh no, nothing like that."  
  
Seifer waved his hand, "yeah, sure. Can it you traitor."  
  
Raijin looked at him in dismay.  
  
Fujin smiled slightly, nudging Seifer, "leave him alone."  
  
"To quote a rather infamous friend of mine," sneered Seifer, "'whatever.'"  
  
Fujin laughed.  
  
Seifer stopped short as he saw a man approaching their table.  
  
Raijin turned around, then rigidly stood to attention. Fujin nodded.  
  
Seifer calmly sipped from his cup, wiped his mouth, and smirked, "as I live and breathe...General Caraway. What brings you to my humble table?"  
  
Caraway sighed, if Leonhart was anything like his Galbadian counterpart, this could be very difficult.  
  
  
Squall shook his head again, "when...did you know?"  
  
Laguna sighed, "I saw Ellone again, while you were fighting Ultimecia. It had been such a long time, and she had grown so much."  
  
He smiled fondly, "she told me about you."  
  
Laguna struggled to control his thoughts and emotions, "I never even knew you had been born until then."  
  
Squall stared back at him. Laguna looked up and shuddered. It wasn't a cold stare, or even an angered stare. There just wasn't...anything. It was as if Squall were looking right through him, like Laguna wasn't even there.  
  
"So, what do you want?" asked Squall.  
  
Laguna shrugged, "I wasn't ever good at this sort of thing. Both you and Ellone raised yourselves, I can claim no part of it. I couldn't tell you before, not when so much was happening. But I was hoping, that now, maybe..."  
  
He trailed off, letting Squall finish the thought for himself.  
  
Squall looked away, "fine, whatever. Be that as it may..."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"We can take it up another time," said Laguna, seeing that Squall didn't want to continue the conversation.  
  
Squall nodded, all business again, "and your other concern?"  
  
Laguna cringed inwardly, this was getting awkward. Even if Squall had yelled at him, it would have been better than this.  
  
Nevertheless, he pushed on, "I will be having a series of...meetings with the heads of the Galbadian government."  
  
"And you wanted an impartial security force," finished Squall, "a third party that would put both sides at ease."  
  
Laguna nodded, "You read my mind. I've spoken with General Caraway of Galbadia, there are certain...concerns that we both have."  
  
Squall quirked an eyebrow, "threats?"  
  
Laguna raised his hands, "oh well, you know, no authority figure can please everybody. Least of all the other side. I'm not too concerned, but I think it would-"  
  
Squall repeated his question, "threats?"  
  
It reminded the President of Esthar how professional his son was, as he was reputed to be. He winced, feeling like an idiot, fumbling around like this.  
  
Laguna sighed, "nothing I've seen for myself, but the reports I get certainly aren't the most encouraging."  
  
Squall nodded, and saw Seifer beckoning to him.  
  
"I have to leave for now," said Squall, "but I will consider your request, Mr. President."  
  
Laguna cringed at the address, but knew he'd get no better for quite a while yet, "which request?"  
  
"Both," answered Squall, as he walked away.  
  
  
Laguna dropped his face to his hands, "oh yeah...that went well."  
  
Kiros patted him on the shoulder, and Laguna turned.  
  
Kiros smiled, "it could have been worse, he could have snapped at you."  
  
Laguna groaned and shook his head, "I think I might actually have preferred that..."  
  
  
Gabe crept through the hallway as he chased after the robed figure. The man had eluded him. Or, at least he thought it was a man. He couldn't make out more than a hazy figure when he last saw him. Gabe squinted his eyes, looking as far as he could, and saw the figure emerge from the Training Center. Gabe followed, but cursed as his mark disappeared in a rush of people. When the crush disappeared, so did the mark. Gabe shook his head in dismay.  
  
"I'm getting rusty," he chided himself, "well, let's see what was so important in the Training Center."  
  
  
Zell greeted Quistis as she made her way out of the Quad.  
  
"Bravo Quis," he laughed, "who is he?"  
  
She smiled, "he calls himself Gabe."  
  
Zell grinned, "did you scare him? He left rather suddenly."  
  
Quistis nodded, "I'm going to go out for a bit. Think you can hold the fort while I'm gone?"  
  
Zell waved his hand, "have fun..."  
  
Quistis made her way out, wondering what exactly she was looking for.  
  
  
Gabe walked into the hallway leading to the training area, and realized he had no weapon. He looked around, finding a storage room to the side. That was funny, he didn't remember it being there in the blueprints.  
  
He shrugged, and blasted the lock open with a fire spell. He quickly grabbed some weapons, a gunblade and a pair of handguns, before closing the door behind him. Gabe looked around, to be sure nobody was watching, and then welded the lock with another fire spell.  
  
He slung the blade over his shoulder as he made his way. Gabe arrived in time to see several shadowy figures disappear at the edge of the training field.  
  
"Damn," he cursed, "I'm too late."  
  
Nevertheless, he walked to the edge, searching for clues. Gabe took stock of the surroundings. The brush was still fresh and unbroken, so they can't have been roaming around too much. A quick glance out the balcony exposed this area as one of the few unprotected areas of the Garden.  
  
Gabe smiled. Anyone who was stupid enough to break into a room full of monsters most likely deserved what they got.  
  
Then it hit him...why hadn't he seen anything? No monsters, no beasts, nothing...which meant...  
  
Almost as a reflex, Gabe shot a blast of ice out into the foliage above him, as he leapt away.  
  
He was rewarded with the sound of a grunt and rustling. Gabe drew his blade, and looked around cautiously.  
  
"I know you're here," he shouted, "I can practically here you breathing now."  
  
Gabe heard another sound, and turned as a blast of fire took his gunblade from his hand. He leapt behind a rock, as several Quake spells shook the ground where he had been. Drawing his handguns, he fired into the trees, emptying both weapons until a shadow fell from the trees.  
  
Gabe threw the guns aside, and rose up from behind his cover. He stepped back as the figure rose.  
  
"Do you have any idea," asked the hooded figure, "what you are dealing with?"  
  
He grinned back, "let me guess...has it anything to do with the occult?"  
  
The figure brushed itself off, "I'm warning you. Trifle not in affairs you can't comprehend."  
  
Gabe narrowed his eyebrows, "are you going to stand there and threaten me to death?"  
  
The two charged at each other, circling around, trying to find weaknesses. The hooded figure struck first, leaping into the air, leg extended. Gabe flipped backward, getting to his feet and delivering a spinning backhand just as his opponent landed.  
  
The hooded figure grabbed the outstretched arm, and threw Gabe into the brush. He landed on his back, and spun to his feet as his opponent attacked again. He paced backwards, egging the hooded figure on, then jump up, leg extended, as the enemy drew close.  
  
Caught off guard, the hooded figure fell to the ground, shaking the dizziness from his head.  
  
Gabe waited patiently for his opponent to rise, but was startled by the sound of roars and screeches.  
  
  
Quistis walked in the lobby circle trying to guess where he could have gone. She passed by several crowds of people. Balamb Garden was much more crowded today than usual. All marveled at the paved walkways, the mix of technology and nature that was everywhere to be seen in garden. What really drew their attention was the hanging plants, adding a strange sense of mystique to the brass work of the building. Indeed, Garden was a host to many tonight.  
  
  
Even so, when she heard roars reverberating through the halls, she knew it wasn't people making that sound. Somebody was in the training hall.  
  
She quickly ran to the source of the clamor. A crowd was gathering. Quistis strode to the opening of the hallway entrance. She pointed to several cadets.  
  
"You, go get Commander Leonhart, and you two," she instructed, "guard the entrance. Nobody except authorized Seed instructors are allowed in, got it?"  
  
The two cadets nodded.  
  
"What's going on?" one of them asked.  
  
Quistis shrugged, "probably some hotshot showing off, biting off more than they can chew."  
  
She walked down the hall, and stopped to examine the weapons' storeroom. Quistis furrowed her eyebrows. Someone had broken in, then welded the door shut? She didn't like this, not only because she couldn't explain it, but because, with the magic dampers protecting it, that shouldn't have been possible.  
  
She ran on, despite her worries, and then saw the troubles had only begun...  
  
  
Gabe looked back and forth, cursing to himself. Looking across from him, he saw the hooded figure do the same. They were both surrounded by a circle of monsters. Beasts of all shapes and sizes, with various assortments of teeth and claws, sat gazing at them, like spectators watching a prize fight. Well, at least they had found the beasts.  
  
The hooded figure drew several spell stones, throwing them at Gabe. He leapt out of the way as Flare and Ultima ignited all around him. The waves of energy buffeted him, but he was thrown clear of the blasts. Many of the beasts were not so lucky.  
  
He charged the hooded figure again, crying out as he leapt into the air. He wrapped his arms around the hooded figure neck, then threw his opponent over his back as he landed. The hooded figure crashed into the ground. Gabe ran to follow the attack, but was caught off guard by a foot sweep. He landed with a bone jarring thud, but twisted his legs in an improvised attack. He cart wheeled to his feet, legs still in the air, then jumped away, fists raised.  
  
"Okay," said Gabe, "I've had enough fun for one night."  
  
The hooded figure grunted, "so have I."  
  
He raised his hand, "will you go quietly, or shall we finish the game?"  
  
The stranger stood still, as if considering the offer.  
  
Gabe turned as he saw Quistis walk into the room.  
  
"What's going on?" she demanded.  
  
Gabe barely had time to answer before the hooded figure threw dust in his eyes. When his vision cleared, the hooded stranger was gone.  
  
Unfortunately, the monsters were not...  
  
  
Author's Note: Great Hyne, I finally get back to writing after months...and I get...this...thing. I was really planning on a different king of fight, but don't worry. I've got a lot of ideas and need to work out how to tie it all together. Anyway, tell me how you like it, I'm always open to suggestions. 


	11. Chapter 11

Legacies: Chapter 11  
by: Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF8. But I do own this story.  
  
Squall pensively rubbed his chin, glaring Seifer in the eye. The festive mood of the ballroom did nothing to lighten his spirits. he had too much to think about already, without this new problem.  
  
Almasy nodded back, as he turned to General Caraway, "so, how long have these...irregularities been happening?"  
  
The Galbadian general shrugged, "it started a couple of months ago. Supplies go missing, troops don't return from missions sometimes. And it isn't just the normal kind of thing. Something is going on."  
  
"Have you alerted your president?" asked Squall, "isn't this his concern?"  
  
Caraway sighed, "while Tarkin Deling has most of his uncle's wit, and more conscience, thank Hyne...I'm afraid he's not yet accustomed to his new role."  
  
Squall nodded. The new President of Galbadia was nothing like his former, boorish uncle. They had never gotten along. It was rumored that there had been attempts on young Tarkin's life, at the behest of his uncle.  
  
'Ah, family ties,' thought Squall, 'then again, I can't say mine are any better.'  
  
General Caraway continued, waking Squall from his thoughts, "at any rate I wanted to discuss maybe having a Seed investigation of the surrounding areas. Rinoa suggested I talk to you."  
  
Squall and Seifer both responded in time, "Rinoa?"  
  
They may have been preoccupied, but both of them new Rinoa didn't get along with her father.  
  
Caraway shrugged.  
  
Seifer nodded, "in any case, we'll need to discuss this with Deling ourselves, get the proper authorization."  
  
"Tarkin has asked for an audience with you," replied the General.  
  
"Fine," answered Squall, "set it up, meanwhile..."  
  
A cadet walked up to Squall, saluting. He returned the salute.  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows, "something wrong?"  
  
The student was visibly shaking, "uh...we need you in the Training Area...sir."  
  
Squall narrowed his eyes, something was wrong here, "what is it?"  
  
The cadet shook his head, "um...ah...Instructor Trepe told me to get you immediately."  
  
Squall rose to his feet, excusing himself from the table, "duty calls."  
  
Caraway halted him, "about the meeting?"  
  
Squall sighed, first Esthar, now Galbadia. For one reason or another, everyone wanted his time. Sometimes, being Garden Commander wasn't all it was cracked up to be.  
  
"Send me the details, I'll try to have a delegation sent there-"  
  
"He wanted to see you personally," cut in Caraway.  
  
"Fine," answered Squall, almost automatically, "set it up, I'll be in touch."  
  
He waited, knowing there was some customary pleasantry required of him. He simply nodded, muttered something to the effect of "enjoy the party," and left with the beleaguered cadet.  
  
  
Caraway turned to Seifer, "is he usually that...social?"  
  
Seifer smirked, "for Squall...that IS social. Actually, it's not bad, for him. I'd better go see what's what at the Training Area. Fujin, Raijin, please get the details from our esteemed guest."  
  
Caraway turned around to look, as to figures almost materialized right behind him. He had to commend Seed, they trained their people well. Not many could sneak up on him that easily anymore. Seifer grinned, catching the drift of the General's thoughts, before he turned to leave.  
  
Caraway stopped him a moment, "tell me Almasy...what kind of man is Leonhart?"  
  
Seifer lost the smirk for a moment, as if the question had touched something inside him. He looked back at the General silently.  
  
When he answered, his voice was calm and controlled, "he's the kind of man that makes you both envy and pity him all at once...the kind of man who does what does because it's right...who'll do anything for those he cares about...and be damned the consequences."  
  
Caraway was taken aback for a moment, before Seifer's customary smirk returned.  
  
"Of course, he can't hold a candle to me. By the way General, as I seem to remember, back in the day, Galbadia had an interest in acquiring Grendels."  
  
Caraway thoughtfully chewed his steak, then nodded, "yes, trying to condition them for use with shock troops. It didn't take though."  
  
Seifer nodded, "tell me, what do you think of Grendels?"  
  
Caraway raised an eyebrow, "I hate the filthy beasts. The only good one is a dead one. Why do you ask?"  
  
Seifer shrugged, "oh nothing...it's just that the meal you are currently devouring happens to be authentic Galbadian Grendel meat."  
  
Caraway looked up at Seifer, and swallowed audibly, "pardon?"  
  
Seifer only grinned. Caraway shrugged, taking another bite.  
  
Raijin started fidgeting, which drew a look from Seifer, "something on your mind?"  
  
He shrugged, "well...hmmm...I was wonderin' Seifer, if it's true what they say about Grendel meat...ya' know?'  
  
Seifer shook his head, "I don't follow...what do you mean?"  
  
Raijin shuffled on his feet again, "you know...what they say about Grendel...and oyster?"  
  
Seifer took a long nod, looking at his comrade askance, "ah...yes. Well, I'm not quite sure Raijin. But please, if you ever find out...resist the urge to tell me about it."  
  
Caraway pushed back his plate in disgust, "uh...I've lost my appetite."  
  
Seifer laughed, "You have to forgive my friend General. Now if you'll excuse me, I must see what the commotion is all about. Garden would fall apart without me. Enjoy the after dinner mints..."  
  
  
Gabe took one look into the fierce green eyes of a giant leopard-like beast figure in front of him, and knew this just wasn't his day.  
  
"Great, a Torama," he spat, "I don't you'd mind leaving me alone and saving me the trouble, would you?"  
  
His only reply was a low growl. From the corner of his eye, he could see Quistis fending off several monsters with her whip. He'd like to help her, but first, he needed a weapon. He didn't have enough spells stocked for this kind of situation.  
  
He can't a glint in his eye, and almost immediately formed a plan. Gabe turned away from the great cat, and ran for all his worth. The Torama pounced after him, Gabe barely staying ahead, from the combination of magic and adrenaline coursing through his system. When he finally dared to look forward, Gabe shouted in dismay...several Grats were blocking his path, lashing their leafy tentacles out at him. He didn't slow down. Instead, he ran faster, summoning up all his energy as he vaulted over the giant plants and the thrashing vines.  
  
The tentacles missed him, but hit the Torama squarely in the face. Gabe kept running, as he heard the Torama growl and tear into the hapless Grats. He ran onward, until he finally reached his weapon. He pulled the gunblade, which had been imbedded in the ground, and turned to face the Torama. He brought his blade up just in time to clip the beast's muzzle. He leapt into the air, bringing his gunblade down with all his strength, shearing clean through the Torama's skull. He pulled the trigger, withdrawing his blade. Gabe ran on, tearing into what was left of the Grats, swiping left and right, until all that was left were scraps of vegetation. Gabe looked about him, searching for danger.  
  
He ran to where Quistis was making her stand, blasting away at several monsters with fire and ice. Gabe ran on, cutting through anything that got in his way. Everything was a blur of reds and greens, as he thoughtlessly cut a swath to Quistis. He finally reached her, putting his back to her.  
  
"Come to join the party?" asked Gabe.  
  
Quistis quirked a smile, "mind telling me what's going on?"  
  
Gabe shrugged, "later."  
  
He raised his blade, looking back and forth, at several monsters still snapping their teeth. Gabe glared at the beasts with their bared teeth, then fired the gunblade into their midst. Quistis followed suit, as hues of blues and reds shot from her hand, annihilating the monsters.  
  
Gabe smiled as the beasts backed away, disappearing into the foliage. Quistis turned to him, raising an eyebrow in question. Gabe was about to speak, when he saw something pass through her eyes. He narrowed his eyes, then quickly turned, blade raised, and saw what she was staring at.  
  
A writhing mass of black flesh, scales and tentacles, glared back at them through a single yellow, cracked horrid looking eye.  
  
"Great," cursed the Instructor, "all we need now is a Malboro. I hate those things."  
  
Gabe looked at the huge beast, towering above them, and let out a whistle.  
  
Quistis pushed Gabe out of the way, as the Malboro spewed a rain of black at them. She shrieked in pain as the acidic fluid singed through her counter spells. She tried in vain to heal herself. Her body was too overridden. She gasped for breath, and could do nothing, as Gabe turned to fight the one eyed horror.  
  
  
Gabe brought up his trench coat, like a cloak, as the beast attacked again. He disappeared underneath the jet black attack again. Quistis shouted out in dismay, as the Malboro screeched.  
  
When the smog cleared, he was still standing.  
  
Gabe stared defiantly at the Malboro, "hmph...is that all? Well, my turn..."  
  
He raised his hand, firing several blasts of ice at the monster. As the writhing mass dealt with the balls of ice, circling around it, Gabe ran to it, brandishing his gunblade. He jumped high into the air, screaming as the Malboro turned to look at him.  
  
It struck out with its tentacle, but Gabe was too close, and struck home, as he imbedded his weapon into the Malboro's eye. Pulling the trigger, he wrenched the blade free, as he jumped away from the pulsating heap of black flesh.  
  
Gabe turned to Quistis, who was stammering and breathing heavily, "are you okay?"  
  
She nodded, "just give me a moment, I was caught by surprise there."  
  
He shook his head, bringing out a vial of shimmering blue fluid from his belt, "here, drink this."  
  
Quistis did as she was told, as Gabe explained, "my own concoction. Consider it bottled Esuna."  
  
She immediately understood, as the antitoxin cleared her system of the poison in her blood. Quistis was about to thank him when she screamed out a warning.  
  
Gabe wasted no time, turning as her swiped his blade to the side, deflecting a Grendel's tail blade attack. It missed his chest, but seared through his side, just below his ribs. Gabe cried out in pain, as the Grendel pulled its tail from his side, roaring at him. It stared cruelly at him, through blood red eyes that almost glowed with intensity.  
  
"Cheap...shot," he said between breaths.  
  
The Grendel pounced, and Gabe brought his gunblade up for defense. But he was blinded by a flash of yellow light, as the beast disintegrated in midair. He blinked several times, until all that was left of the monster was its screams, echoing from the walls.  
  
He turned back, seeing Quistis lower a glowing yellow hand. Soon, the color faded from her hand, and she weakly sat up.  
  
Gabe nodded, "thanks."  
  
"You too," she returned.  
  
He faltered slightly.  
  
"You're bleeding," said Quistis.  
  
He nodded pointing at her with his gunblade, "so are you."  
  
She tenderly felt at the nasty looking gash on her right shoulder, "it'll be fine, but we need to get you to an infirmary."  
  
Gabe winced, "no arguments there. Thanks, by the way. That's twice I owe you."  
  
Quistis furrowed her eyebrows, "twice."  
  
"Uhm...yes, once for the dance, once for the save..."  
  
He turned as he heard several shouts from the doorway.  
  
  
All Zell saw was Quistis, lying on the floor, bleeding, with a man standing over her, also bleeding, holding a sword on her. That was all he needed to rush at the stranger, yelling obscenities along the way.  
  
Gabe looked up at the rushing figure, "oh great, what now?"  
  
He barely had time to cross his arms in front of his face, as Zell lashed out with a glowing fist. Gabe's vision turned slightly dark for a moment, as he felt himself thrown back from the forces behind the energized punch. Gabe quickly got to his feet, punching the ground with his fist. Zell cried out as the ground around him began to shake. Streamers or light shot from the ground. Indefinite shapes began to emerge from the ground, but a simple Meteor spell decimated the things before they could attack. The shower of fire and earth still hailed around him, from above and below. Zell shouted in pain, and jumped to the side, again getting to his feet, as he jumped over the waves of earth leaping up to attack him. He soon reached Gabe, and lashed out again. Gabe, for his part, found enough trouble trying to avoid Zell's attacks, while dodging several other punches, blocking kicks with his arms.  
  
Quistis shouted at Zell to stop, but he wasn't listening. He send his fist flying into Gabe's stomach, and lashed out again. But Gabe rammed his shoulder into Zell's gut, and spun around, backhanding him. Zell saw stars, but followed the flow of attack, spinning around to kick Gabe in his exposed side. He grunted past the pain, as he wrapped his arm around Zell's leg, twisting it.  
  
Zell staggered, falling to his chest. He lashed out with his other leg, expecting a following attack. He was right, and Gabe fell back, as Zell's foot landed squarely in his chest. Wheezing heavily, blood leaking from his mouth Gabe regained his footing, facing Zell again. The two glared at each other, but were distracted as the roar of a giant T-Rexaur caught their attention.  
  
Both fighter backed away, for it wasn't only one dinosaur which threatened them, but four.  
  
Zell cursed again, "four of them? What the hell is this?"  
  
A torrent of blasts bombarded the beasts, as the two fighters looked on in awe.  
  
  
Irvine Kinneas calmly rested his shotgun on his left arm, and barely felt the recoil from the blast as he fired volley after volley of energized rounds at the giant T-Rexaurs.  
  
"Okay guys," he called out, "that's your cue."  
  
Squall Leonhart and Seifer Almasy rushed past him, gunblades drawn, as they rushed at the towering creatures.  
  
Squall coldly eyed the beast, weaving around its thrashing legs and tails. The monster was confused, simultaneously trying to fight both Squall and fend off Irvine's shots.  
  
The T-Rexaur snapped at Squall. The Balamb Commander sidestepped, as the gaping jaws missed him by inches. He quickly hammered down with his blade, feeling it imbed itself to hilt into the neck bone. Squall pulled the trigger, pulling his blade free from the ruined, bloody mass. The monster raised its lopsided head, roared once, then collapsed to the ground, twitching as it died.  
  
  
Zell wasted no time, rushing to the nearest T-Rexaur at full speed. Charging his fist with all his energy, Zell swept past the beast's tail swipes and claw attacks, punching into the T-Rexaur's soft underbelly.  
  
He felt his hand sink in to the shoulder. The beast was pulled back as the force of an atomic explosion threw it away. Irvine finished off the beast with several more blasts to its head.  
  
  
Seifer grinned, "nice job, but I'm not being upstaged."  
  
He calmly walked up to another T-Rexaur, his blade glowing. He raised his weapon, drawing in energy, and lashed out. A powerful blast leapt form the gunblade, a typhoon of raw energy pelting the beast to insanity. It charged Seifer, snapping at him. Almasy ducked beneath the jaws, swiping upwards, and slit the beast's throat. The T-Rexaur sputtered as it faltered and died.  
  
  
He turned to the last one, to see it already engaged. Gabe stood on the head of the last T-Rexaur, as it thrashed about, trying to wrench him free. But Gabe held on, his weapon stuck to the T-Rexaur's skull. It was already dead, but the beast's body and it's mind didn't seem to agree. He fired his gunblade into it's skull, as he pulled it free, and flew back, landing hard on the ground. The terror shuddered once and fell, finally and utterly dead.  
  
  
Seifer walked up to the stranger, Squall and Zell at his side, "nice job. I'd applaud, but my hands are full."  
  
Gabe grabbed his bleeding side, breathed heavily, and nodded his thanks.  
  
Quistis slowly walked up to them, as did Irvine.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Zell.  
  
Quistis looked at him sternly, "I'm fine Zell, thanks to our new friend here. Why did you attack him?"  
  
Zell shrugged sheepishly, "I thought he..."  
  
"Well, he didn't," replied Trepe, rather crossly, "in fact, he saved me."  
  
"Uh, sorry," Zell lamely said to Gabe.  
  
He shook his head, "no harm done, don't worry about it."  
  
Nida walked into the area, followed by Xu, "Gabe!"  
  
He turned and raised his hand. However, the gesture seemed to pain him, and the man winced again, crumpling at the pain in his side.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Nida  
  
Gabe nodded, "I'll be fine, thanks."  
  
Squall eyed Nida and the newcomer, "who is this?"  
  
Nida glanced at Squall, "sorry Squall. I forgot. Gabe, I think you know most of us already."  
  
Gabe nodded, presenting himself, "I'm helping out with the...investigation of the Seed exams."  
  
Xu nodded, "you got a last name?"  
  
Gabe smiled, "I prefer not to use it."  
  
  
Squall rubbed his temples, "so, what happened here?"  
  
Quistis answered, "I found Gabe here, fighting with a strange man in a black hood."  
  
Nida raised an eyebrow, "really? That fits the profile of our stranger from the training session. What do you think Gabe?"  
  
The man shrugged, "I've no idea. He never drew his weapon. It could have been Grey...I mean...our strange friend. However, when I came in, I saw a brief glimpse of several others. Unfortunately, they disappeared through the balcony before I could ask questions."  
  
Xu shook her head, "this doesn't make sense."  
  
Seifer nodded, "General Caraway told us about several strange occurrences with missing supplies and soldiers. Then our dark stranger shows up. You think the two are related?"  
  
Squall continued to rub his temples, "I don't know, but this is too much for coincidence. If the organization we were talking about is involved, it explains a lot of things."  
  
Irvine nodded, "yeah, the missing weapons and kidnapped people, right up there alley. But why attack here?"  
  
Quistis shook her head, "I don't know."  
  
Squall shook his head, as if to clear it, "whatever. Okay people, we've still got a party to attend. Let's close off this area for now, say it was a training accident. We'll discuss this later as new things develop. Meanwhile, I want Gabe to fill me in on the details when he gets back from Dr. Kadowaki."  
  
Nida nodded, "no problem."  
  
"One thing though," said Quistis.  
  
Gabe turned.  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "how did you manage to break the lock to the weapons' room?"  
  
Squall blinked, he hadn't noticed that. However, he did nod, acknowledging his curiosity.  
  
Gabe smiled sheepishly, "tsk tsk, now that would be telling."  
  
"Come on," taunted Seifer, "you're not Seed, you didn't have any keys. Moreover, how'd you break past the anti-magic field."  
  
Gabe's eyes glimmered as he answered, "ah, there are ways, and there are ways. Let's just say it was simple physics...force and pressure."  
  
Squall nodded, "fine, you can explain it to me when you report."  
  
"Hmmm," pondered Gabe, "you see, Commander, that could be a problem."  
  
"Oh really?" asked Zell, a hint of aggressiveness in his voice, "and why is that?"  
  
Nida hurried Gabe out of the room, "don't worry guys, I'll get it from him and pass it along."  
  
Gabe glanced at Nida, thanking him, then turned to the others, "forgive me if I come off as rude, but...ah well, I trust Nida to tell you. Fare well."  
  
He turned and left, leaving the others eyeing Nida.  
  
"Nida, why in Hyne's name did you do that?" asked Irvine.  
  
"Yeah," added Seifer, "for once, I agree with the cowboy. What's the deal?"  
  
Nida glanced about, as if to make sure nobody else was listening.  
  
"What is it Nida?" asked Quistis, "we know he's working on the Greymalkin case."  
  
He shook his head, "no, you don't get it, it's more than that."  
  
"Then tell us," urged Seifer sarcastically, "before the suspense kills us."  
  
Nida coolly returned his grin, "if you must know...let me put it like this. If our sources of information could be made into stock options, Gabe would be substantially more than just a shareholder, he'd be on the director's board."  
  
"I thought you said Commander Nox set up the spy net," said Zell.  
  
Nida winced, as if loathing to talk of such things in the open, "let's just say...he needed help. I really don't want to say more here, it may draw unwanted attention."  
  
"Which," reasoned Quistis, "is why you rushed Gabe out of here."  
  
Nida assented, "just so."  
  
Thus, the group left the Training Area, each going off in their own direction, left pondering what   
had really happened that night.  
  
  
Erebus waited in his dark throne room again, as several messengers slowly came in.  
  
"Contact made sir," said one of the soldiers through his hood, "Odine told us what to do."  
  
Erebus nodded, "good, anything else?"  
  
"Just one thing sir, we think Greymalkin may have been there."  
  
WHAT?" stormed Erebus.  
  
The soldier looked fearfully at his master, "we still don't know. But the monsters reacted strangely, as they always do when he exposes himself."  
  
Erebus nodded, dismissing them. The messengers happily obliged. Erebus slowly walked up to the frozen sorceress again. Her eyes were still glowing, but otherwise, she seemed dead. Erebus looked to the other side of the room, examining the black marble coffin there.  
  
"So," he whispered, "the game begins."  
  
He looked into the red ice once more, and did a double take. He shook his head and walked out, thinking it preposterous. For a moment, he had almost thought the sorceress had been smiling.  
  
He passed by the coffin, which began to make a grating noise, "soon Gitano...soon."  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, that was better. One more chapter done in a day. I should do this more often. Unfortunately, life likes to put demands on me, so you readers will have to bear with me. Anyway, as always, thanks for reading. Now, for a good transition chapter for my next series of action sequences. What will I write, I wonder... 


	12. Chapter 12

Legacies: Chapter 12  
by: Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF8. But I do own this story.  
  
Far beneath the ground, a subway train made its way through the dark tracks. The only light, other than that which came from the cabins, came from posts at irregular intervals, and on the stops along the way.  
  
This cabin was more dimly lit than the others, and at the back of the train. That's why Greymalkin had chosen it. The few people in this cabin paid no attention to him. Even if they had, what they would have seen would have drawn no special attention.  
  
Greymalkin mused on this particular choice of travel. He preferred it to the jerkier ride on chocobos. A pity the lines ran only so far...  
  
He blinked as they neared another station, the blue-green light momentarily blinding him. When his vision cleared, he saw others had entered the cabin, also dressed in black. This normally wouldn't have bothered him, but something was off...  
  
  
He ducked and leapt to the other corner, as bullets broke through a glass window. The screams ringing through the air were almost secondary in his mind. What he couldn't fathom is how he'd been found. Greymalkin looked around as he rolled to his feet, seeing several civilians dead, others dying, and still more screaming from fright.  
  
Without hesitation, he ran to the broken window, grabbing the muzzle of a gun that peeked down from above. He wrenched the weapon from it's owner, and turned, butting the handle of the rifle into a robed figure creeping up from behind. Then he turned the rifle again, firing into the ceiling. He heard several shouts of pain and dismay, then the return fire came.  
  
More screams rang out, as the bullets ricocheted throughout the cabin. Greymalkin screamed with rage, pushing past several more dark figures, and opened the door at the end of the cabin. He leapt into the last cabin, and locked the door behind him.  
  
He backed away, catching his breath.  
  
Greymalkin's head cocked to the side, "you know, there's no need to hide. I know where each of you are."  
  
"Very interesting," replied the voice, "but why did you choose the last train car to escape to? It isn't easily defendable, no crowds to hide behind. Do you think this will keep the others out?"  
  
Greymalkin turned, "it isn't intended to."  
  
Another dark robed figure came out of the darkness at the end of the last cabin, "oh, this is for the sake of the civilians then? How romantic."  
  
He eyed the figure closely, and raised his eyebrows, "the Illuminati are getting desperate. Any younger, and they'd be robbing the cradle. How old are you boy, fresh out of your teens?"  
  
The figure growled, "old enough."  
  
Greymalkin grunted, "more's the pity."  
  
  
Another figure crashed through the window, and faced Greymalkin, "thanks to people like you, everyone has to grow up early."  
  
"Like Seed?" asked Greymalkin.  
  
The first shroud sneered, "Seed is a misguided ragtag group that could not understand what it beheld, and sold its soul willingly in the face of convenience."  
  
  
Greymalkin sidestepped as the door behind him crashed in. As yet another figure rushed at him, Greymalkin grabbed the outstretched knife, turned it, and stuck it up to the hilt in the attacker's chest. Greymalkin stepped aside again, letting the body fall to the floor in front of its comrades.  
  
"I still can't believe," said Greymalkin, "that you people still believe that Alicia's way is the answer. She's a fool who'll destroy-"  
  
"SHE IS WISER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!" shouted the first shroud, "I'VE HEARD ENOUGH LIES!"  
  
Greymalkin saw shadow after shadow file into the cabin. They came in through the broken door, they came in from the windows. A few even came in from the opposite door that lead to the tracks. Greymalkin backed against a side of the cabin, careful to keep away from the windows, looking at the far wall carefully.  
  
He laughed, "well, I'm glad she's beginning to take me seriously. Still, I don't know whether to be honored or insulted."  
  
"Surrender," said one of the shrouds, "you can't win."  
  
"You think so?" asked Greymalkin, "we shall see..."  
  
He raised his hand, drawing a hidden pistol from his belt, and shot the control panel at the far end. The cabin lights snuffed out, and the car began to separate from the rest of the train.  
  
It was still traveling at breakneck speeds, and the result was an uncontrolled tottering. The momentary disorientation was all Greymalkin needed to draw his gunblade, dimly lighting up the cabin with it's freakish silvery glow. Then he threw himself into the mass of dark bodies...  
  
The first shroud he reached attempted to cast a fire spell on him, but Greymalkin was moving too quickly. Instead, the spell hit those behind him, and ahead screams rang throughout the cabin. Bodies heaved to the side, trying to smother the flames that wouldn't die.  
  
The shroud cast another fire spell, this time charging the air around Greymalkin. He felt the stifling heat, saw it melting the walls...beginning to warp both ends of the car.   
  
With a groan and a jerk, the final coupling loosened, breaking the car off from the rest of the train. Then Greymalkin made his move, thrusting his blade through the shroud's chest, jerking it out and turning to face another.  
  
'The good news is that the cabin's still in one piece and separated,' thought Greymalkin, 'the bad news is there's too many to move around in here.'  
  
He leapt as high as he could without hitting the ceiling, and crashed down onto another shroud, sword first. He fired his blade sideways, simultaneously freeing it and hitting another shroud with the bullet.  
  
He turned yet again, clashing swords and glaring into the eyes of his opponent. Greymalkin had the experience, but there were too many of them to waste time. He twisted his blade, forcing his enemy to draw back. In that split second, Greymalkin knelt and raised his gunblade, skewering the man in the stomach. Greymalkin lifted him off the ground as the man screamed in agony.  
  
He spun, thrusting the flailing body back into the mass of struggling figures. The one advantage Greymalkin had was that he was alone. He could hit anyone here, and be sure to hit an enemy. Grinning wickedly, he ran through the pressing mass, swiping left and right savagely, pulling the trigger as needed when his gunblade caught.  
  
The result was devastating, and the screaming redoubled. The sight of the shattered bodies was enough to send the shrouds into frenzy. Soon, the men began to fight amongst themselves, against phantom Greymalkins only they could see.  
  
However, someone finally got the right idea into his head, and stood his ground, rather than running after the enemy. Others followed suit. He attacked yet another Illuminati, glaring at him through crossed swords. This wasn't what he needed, he couldn't waste time on any one enemy.  
  
Then he felt something, more than anything. There was something wrong in his foe's eyes. Greymalkin sidestepped, as a sword thrust from behind him. The Illuminati struck his own ally through the heart. The man looked with shock into his ally's face, and was cut down before he could react. Both bodies fell to the floor.  
  
Greymalkin calmly looked around him. Many had fallen, their bodies and blood littering the floor. But there were still too many. Then he made up his mind. He backed away slowly, letting the Illuminati think it had gained the advantage.  
  
As the dark figures closed, Greymalkin's fists surged with blue energy, crackling and caressing him with a glowing hue. Before anyone could react, Greymalkin punched the floor, sending blue streaks throughout the cabin, lighting up the car almost blindingly. The robed figures screamed as the violent electric surge took hold of them.  
  
Greymalkin clenched his teeth, for he too could feel the spells' power. Then another sound caught in his mind. It was the sound of burning. The screaming was almost secondary in his mind. He had heard screams enough before, and they no longer fazed him. But he had never heard skin actually BURNING before, and it was not pleasant. The sound was almost haunting, as was the smell. With a grunt, Greymalkin raised his fist. The effort strained him, and it took a moment before his vision was completely cleared of butterflies.  
  
He looked around. The train was still moving, probably traveling faster than before because of the energy surge. Greymalkin was blinded yet again, as sunlight poured into the cabin.  
  
"Ah," he said wearily, "we've reached a bridge."  
  
He leaned out of the window to catch his bearings, and then a pair of hands reached down, grasping his throat. Greymalkin was thrust back into the cabin, as the attacker pressed down on him. He stuck his knee into the man's stomach, raising himself to his feet.  
  
The attacker let go, instead pushing Greymalkin back. Darkness fell again as the car entered another tunnel.  
  
Greymalkin finally got a vague look at the Illuminati. He was a towering giant, and again threw himself at Greymalkin, pushing him halfway out a window. The world was a blurry mass of stars and lights...and a pair of hands squeezing his throat. Greymalkin grasped at the attacker's hands, trying to pry the fingers loose, but the Illumniati had a death grip on him. Greymalkin saw more lights, and managed to turn his head to see the source. It was another train, speeding towards him.  
  
Greymalkin needed no time to figure out the Illuminati's intention. Foregoing the instinctive response, he let go of the hands at his throat. The Illuminati saw this as a sign of weakening, but it wasn't. Slowly, Greymalkin reached up to his attacker's throat, and clenched it in a vise.  
  
He could almost feel his own cartilage begin to crack, but he didn't let go, maintaining the discipline he had been trained to. The other train was nearer now, its horn blasts almost deafening. Greymalkin applied more pressure, and the hands around his throat loosened. The attacker grasped at his own throat, and that was all Greymalkin needed to turn him around and fling him out the window, into the speeding train.  
  
He fell to the floor, and was blinded one more time by sunlight. He wanted nothing more than to sleep, gather his wits, but something in his mind told him he couldn't, not yet.  
  
He turned to look at the dead bodies, and saw one of them twitching. The poor bastard was still alive. Cautiously, Greymalkin made his way to the flailing body.  
  
The man drew back, gasping with pain and fear.  
  
"Don't worry," calmed Greymalkin, "I won't hurt you anymore."  
  
The figure laughed cruelly, and Greymalkin grimaced at what was left of the face. The skin was baked and cracked, still flaking off. Pus was oozing from several welts, as well as blood.  
  
"You know," said Greymalkin, "if it makes you feel any better, that was quite a close call, much more challenging than I thought it would be."  
  
The figure looked up, and croaked in a dry, broken voice, "save your pity for the weak...go rot in Hell."  
  
The figure laughed harshly, then fell back, slack jawed. He was dead.  
  
Greymalkin closed the Illuminati's eyes, "sorry, not today."  
  
Then he heard another sound, something that set off an alarm in his head. He didn't know what it was, but it was coming from the dead Illuminati. Greymalkin furrowed his eyebrows as he turned the body over, lifting the robe.  
  
What he saw was a red, beeping, digital display. And it was streaming numbers.  
  
11...10...9...8...  
  
Author's Note: Gee, I wonder what THAT means... ^_^ Okay, okay, please forgive me if any of this starts getting cliche, but I write what I really wanted to see in an FF. And if the future car chase scenes and the assassination attempts get to corny for you...well, I can always try to improve them. Anyway, thanks for reading, and tell me what I've screwed up so I can correct my erroneous ways. Take it easy. By the way, I have Skyla Doragono from fanfiction.net to thank to finally making me get my rear in gear and update again, so kudos to her. Oh, and Black Widow Spider aka Arachnia for getting pissed at me when I didn't tell her. Yep, the proverbial bonks on the head got me going. Right, read on people, read on... 


	13. Chapter 13

Legacies: Chapter 13  
by: Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF8. But I do own this story.  
  
It took Greymalkin's frayed senses less than a moment to realize that the numbers signified something other than a countdown to the new year. He hastily got up to his feet, ignoring the dizziness he felt, and walked to the row of seats in front of a window, groping for the ceiling. Painfully, and against the will of his protesting muscles, he hoisted himself up to the roof of the car. Shaking his head, he looked down and saw the train was moving over a body of water.  
  
"Well," reasoned Greymalkin, shading his eyes against the beaming sun in the cloudless, great blue sky, "it's a nice day for a swim."  
  
He leapt from the cable car, diving straight towards the blue depths below. His senses told him only after he had jumped that the water was a good hundred feet below, and undoubtedly swarming with Hyne knew what. But Greymalkin didn't care, he'd survived worse. And any sea creature foolish enough to annoy him after this would soon find itself certifiably dead...painfully so....  
  
Then the cable car exploded, shockwaves from the explosives sending Greymalkin towards the water at an alarming rate. It was a tribute to its creators that some husk of the car was still left intact, rolling along on skittery wheels. The tracks were barely even affected.  
  
Greymalkin could appreciate none of this, for he had landed with a great splash, and was currently forcing his screaming muscles to take him to shore.  
  
  
Two figures took care of maintaining the new Galbadia-Esthar railway systems. They had both seen the workings of Galbadia, as well as Esthar, and been tired of both. So now they found themselves in a clean, stone white, way station, up to their arms in computer terminal wires  
  
"Get a move on!" shouted the larger man in red fatigues, looking over paperwork, "we have to finish putting together the new panels today!"  
  
"I'm workin'...but it'd be a lot faster if I had some HELP!" shouted the shorter man, dressed in blue.  
  
The man in red grunted, "be right there buddy..."  
  
The large man's name was Wedge, the short man's name was Biggs. And both of them heard the ear-splitting explosion just up the tracks.  
  
Wedge was out of the station instantly, looking that the smoke rising from a vague heap of black on the horizon.  
  
Biggs fumbled with the wires, but came out soon after, several conduits still dangling about his arms.  
  
He took one look at the wreckage on the horizon and cursed, "oh great, we got out of the military to avoid these kinds of complications."  
  
Wedge shook his head, wiping sweat off his brow from the sun's heat, "no rest for the weary Major. We'd better call someone in to investigate."  
  
"Who do you have in mind?" asked Biggs.  
  
Wedge pondered for a moment, "well...according to regulations..."  
  
"Which we both helped to write once we took over this railway gig," interrupted Biggs, "get a move on."  
  
Wedge grunted, "hrm...yes. Well, it'll have to be an impartial third party. Neither Esthar nor Galbadia should dominate, but both should have a hand."  
  
"In other words," said Biggs, "we need Seed."  
  
Wedge nodded.  
  
Biggs raised his hands in disgust, "fine, let the dogs go wild, Esthar, Galbadia, Seed, whoever. But I ain't doing the paperwork."  
  
Wedge raised his eyes as if in prayer, "damn straight. Now, where's the blasted phone?"  
  
Biggs shuffled his feet and looked up sheepishly.  
  
"I think I'm holding it," he replied, lifting the remnants of wires and casing entwined about his wrists.  
  
Wedge sighed, this was going to be a really long day...  
  
  
Greymalkin heavily lifted himself onto shore, crawling several feet away from the sea line, and rolled over onto his back. He breathed heavily finally letting his sore muscles rest for a bit.  
  
"Ugh," he gasped, "I need a vacation. They don't pay me enough to deal with this."  
  
Then he realized that he didn't get paid at all. Greymalkin shook his head, clearing it of stray thoughts, and rose to his feet again. He had no time to be thinking nonsense now. Although a clear sign of his weariness, he couldn't rest. Stretching out the kinks, he winced as several pops issued from his aching bones.  
  
He looked around an noticed something familiar about the surrounding. In the distance, he could vaguely see the outlines of a house, but it must have been hundreds of miles away.  
  
Then something else clicked in his mind, not far from that house was where his journey had begun. He shook his head again, remembering his past.  
  
"Arshes," he whispered, "I miss you so much."  
  
The wind jealously carried away his words, cooling him. But his memories remained. He could still see her smiling face looking up at him, despite the blood leaking from her mouth. He could still hear he words in his ears, feel her breath against his face. If he closed his eyes and imagined hard enough, he could even think she was in his arms again, her trembling back pressing softly against his fingers.  
  
But such thoughts would do him no good. He heaved a sigh, and began to walk again. The place where he was going was on the other side of the small desert, of course. And he had no time to waste. Bringing out a piece of padded vinyl and cloth, he placed it about his face. It was an old keepsake of his, a mask. It would help keep the dust out of his face. He trudged into the dry sands alone, leaving his memories behind on the beach.  
  
He walked several feet before he stopped, looking into the sky. Wiping gleaming sweat from his brow, he breathed heavily.  
  
This desert felt like the anvil of the sun, as Odin had so quaintly put it. Greymalkin missed the GF's chatter inside his head. Even in the subway, he had felt the urge to junction, making his task so much the easier. But it still wasn't time.  
  
Greymalkin couldn't even talk to them anymore, Griever or Odin. He looked down at four red orbs in his belt, and patted them reassuringly. It would come soon enough.  
  
He glared into the heavens. To the average passerby, it would have seemed Greymalkin was simply staring at the sky in hatred, sneering at the broiling sun. They would have been wrong.  
  
The look was gone in a heartbeat, and Greymalkin trudged along again, having found another use for his mask, and an obviously basic one as well...to keep others from identifying him. And that same average passerby would not have understood the significance of this simple display until much later...  
  
  
The subway site was currently filled with a team of investigators. Two of them came from Esthar and Galbadia, respectively, but it seemed only a formality. For all the help they offered, Seed might have been there alone, for all the reps did was to gather information from the other investigators.  
  
In any event, none of this please Biggs or Wedge, who were currently surveying the scene with shock.  
  
"Quite some damage done, eh?" asked Nida, the Seed representative. The site being closest to Centra branch, this was in his province.  
  
Wedge shook his head in disbelief, "the thing must have gone up over the bridge, but it still had enough energy to make it to the tunnels."  
  
Which was why showers of light were currently shining down on them from floodlights, lighting up the normally dark tunnels. Several workers were cleaning the debris as the investigators sifted through them. Biggs walked over to shout orders at them in a streaming narrative.  
  
Wedge grunted, "he loves doing that."  
  
Nida massaged his forehead, "so, which one of you has the reports from the bystanders?"  
  
The Galbadian representative stepped forward, "civilian reports spoke of a several dark figures fighting with each other. Lots of heavy duty magic was used before the car uncoupled from the others. One of combatants had a strange sword, silvery white, that glowed in the dark."  
  
"And no bodies either, which is really strange," Nida raised an eyebrow, "anything else?"  
  
The descriptions of the combatants sounded disturbingly familiar.  
  
The Galbadian rep shook his head. However, the Estharian stepped forward.  
  
"We did manage to get a bit of satellite feed on the fiasco," he offered, "we just need a screen."  
  
Nida turned to Wedge, "do you have one we could use?"  
  
"Uhm..." replied Wedge, "hold on a sec...BIGGS!"  
  
  
Biggs turned around from directing several workers.  
  
"Help me finish up with the conduits, we need to get them working!"  
  
Biggs shook his head, "it'll take us days to fix it all."  
  
The Galbadian rep sniffed, clearly criticizing on the lack of coordination.  
  
"Ah blow it out yer' rear, fancy shirt," fumed Wedge.  
  
  
Nida checked his wrist watch, "sorry people we have exactly two hours finish up and clear this site. Can you do anything?"  
  
Wedge groaned, "aw Hyne...yeah...sure...have it right up."  
  
"Well then," said Biggs, "what are we waiting for?"  
  
  
In the end, it took about an hour to get the necessary units together. Nida, and his fellow reps, crowded into the communications room, brightly lit by the morning sunlight and still covered with conduits all over the place. The main screen was put together though, along with the green digital screen to the side, and some keypad controls.  
  
Biggs and Wedge both seated themselves, as the Estharian rep helped them download the necessary files.  
  
"Good thing we finished the satellite dish last week," said Biggs, beaming proudly.  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Wedge, "shut up. Feed coming through."  
  
Nida and the others intently looked at the screen as the blurry pictures coalesced into an image of the cable car. It was a bird's eye view of the cable car from a few hours ago.  
  
"Can we see what's going on inside?" asked Nida.  
  
Wedge nodded, turning a dial, and an infrared visual appeared on the second display, showing the combating figures inside.  
  
Biggs whistled, "some fight."  
  
Nida had to agree, there were so many figures inside, the infrared display was almost a solid block of reds and yellows.  
  
The screen tracking faded for a moment, then reappeared at the second bridge, where they could now see a figure getting out of the car. He jumped from the top, into the water, after which the cable car exploded.  
  
"Good lord," said Nida, "how much explosive was in there?"  
  
"No idea," said Wedge, "but Hell, the tracks were barely affected, real solid construction."  
  
The satellite feed followed a moving figure in the water.  
  
The Galbadian rep gasped as the man from the top of the cable car emerged, "that's...not possible."  
  
"Apparently it is," voiced Nida.  
  
The feed continued to follow the figure, until he reached a beach. He raggedly got to his feet, and began walking. Biggs closed in on the picture, trying to get a better look at him. Soon, however, the figure stopped, and looked up. All of the viewers were slightly taken aback. It was as if the figure was looking at them. Then the picture stopped.  
  
'TRANSMISSION LOST,' the picture displayed.  
  
The Estharian rep shifted on his feet, "several satellites blew up after that, including the one that took these images, and a couple belonging to Galbadia."  
  
Biggs shook his head, "wait a second, are you telling me that this man KNEW he was being spied on AND destroyed all the satellites BY HIMSELF?"  
  
"It seems so," said Nida.  
  
"But, that's impossible," reasoned Wedge.  
  
"It's true, all our sat-links are down," the Galbadian rep added, "that leaves only the space bases."  
  
The Estharian rep agreed, "and when we did a flyby of the desert, our units found no one."  
  
Nida shook his head, "let's see the wreckage again.  
  
They all left the room, and went back to survey the car.  
  
"Did they find anything?" asked Wedge.  
  
Nida consulted another Seed, then turned back to them.  
  
"Not a thing, the explosion was large enough that we don't even have a proper body count, much less who did this. I could only give you a guess as to our stranger in the desert, but that's classified."  
  
They all shook their head in disbelief.  
  
"I expect," said Nida, "that both your governments wish to hush this up?"  
  
The reps nodded.  
  
"Of course," replied Nida, a bit coldly, secretly thinking it was all probably for the best the satellites HAD been destroyed.  
  
"In the meantime," suggested The Galbadian rep, "we must work on getting new satellites up."  
  
"That's not my department," said Nida.  
  
"What about the records of this fiasco?" asked the Estharian rep.  
  
"Don't expect ME to do the paperwork," snapped Biggs, "I'm tired of reports."  
  
  
Nida was about to reply, but missed the rest of the conversation. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure in the darkness of the tunnel signaling to him. After the others had gone, Nida walked into the shadows, pretending to investigate further.  
  
A face emerged from the darkness, smiling grimly.  
  
"Good morning," said Gabe.  
  
Nida smiled back, "hello."  
  
"It's a bit early in the day for this nonsense," said Gabe, "but I'm here."  
  
"I agree," grinned Nida, "still...duty calls, eh?"  
  
Then the smiles were gone.  
  
"I take it you have...information for me?" asked Nida.  
  
"Oh yes," answered Gabe, handing him a slip of paper, "a certain party we both know has agreed to meet under the...afore mentioned conditions."  
  
The Seed nodded, looking down at the slip of paper.  
  
"See you later," whispered Gabe, "give my best to Nox."  
  
Nida grunted. Only after he had looked up to ask what was happening did he realize that Gabe was gone.  
  
"One of these days," said Nida, "I'll catch him at that trick."  
  
  
He shook his head and left the subway tunnel, clearing out his people. After all, the trains would be coming by again in an hour. And none would be the wiser about the events that had transpired, other than some terrified passengers.  
  
And, of course, the dead, but they weren't talking.  
  
Author's Note: Alrighty, on to the next chapter. Tell me what you think, and thanks again for the support! 


	14. Chapter 14

Legacies: Chapter 14  
by: Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF8. But I do own this story.  
  
Dollet was a small town, still resting on the shores of the sea. The Sorceress War had come and gone, leaving its mark on the city. It was still there. If anything, it looked better. The city had undergone some renovations, becoming a popular nightspot for the young. It sported gleaming neon lights, new dance clubs, and even several restaurants, one of which was high enough to provide a view of the entire city, and the sea, for several miles.  
  
Which is where Nida, second in command at Centra Garden, was waiting for his contact, accompanied by a rather nervous, and much older man. Neither seemed much used to the red velvet seats, the brass lighting, or the paintings that adorned the cream colored walls. However, the other man looked as if he were waiting for a whistle to set him off.  
  
He used to wear a black military-style suit, adorned with blues and reds to signify some rank. Now, however, he was dressed in a light gray overcoat, which served to cover his quaking nerves.  
  
Nida glanced at the man, and shook his head, "Officer Martine, you really should calm down. No one will believe that you are shaking due to the temperature, because of your coat, if nothing else."  
  
True, the air conditioning was keeping the place nicely chilled, but it wasn't THAT cold.  
  
Formerly known as the Headmaster of Galbadia Garden, Martine returned Nida's calm look, "Hyne I envy you people. You are so relaxed."  
  
Nida shrugged, "why shouldn't I be?"  
  
Martine's eyes darted to and fro, as if Nida had spoken some unforgivable blasphemy, "are you kidding? Don't you realize who this IS?"  
  
Nida grinned, "I realize now, why Nox never made you head of our information net."  
  
Martine sniffed, "for which I am very glad...I have enough work relaying what I have, thank you very much."  
  
Nida shook his head again. True, the man did his job...but...well, Martine was responsible for the records kept in Fisherman's Horizon...one expected more. Although there wasn't much glamour in gathering intel from FH, it was still important work. Seed had been trying to set things up with the mayor of the town for years, and had only just recently succeeded.  
  
Martine grumbled again, "I'd almost swear President Loire and Commander Leonhart conspired against me."  
  
Nida arched an eyebrow, "you don't like your job?"  
  
Martine groaned, "no, I do...years working for Seed has left me good for little else. But it's just so much drivel...at the end of the day..."  
  
He groaned again, "I'm going outside for a smoke."  
  
Nida laughed slightly, "I'll join you...we were supposed to meet him at the balcony anyway."  
  
"And another thing," Martine muttered, "he's late. Should have met us ten minutes ago."  
  
The two made their way across the soft carpeting, pointedly ignoring the bar, which had managed to entice a few people already. They brushed past the televisions boasting hundreds of channels, past the card tables, and walked up to one of the many balconies. Here were located the choicest tables of the tower restaurant, for they were direct views to the ocean.  
  
Nida closed the windowed doors behind him, and drew the curtains. Only two to three tables fit into these areas, for which Nida was glad. It made it all the easier to remain anonymous...and Martine's nerves didn't look up to too much company. The pour soul had enough trouble dealing with this as it was.  
  
"Not used to field work anymore," he complained, standing against the railing as he lit a cigarette.  
  
He cursed the wind, as it thwarted his efforts to light the cig. Finally, it caught, Martine letting out a grunt of triumph.  
  
He had only a moment to enjoy his smoke, however, for the next moment, he saw a bright flash, and felt a wind brush against his face.  
  
Martine was still trying to figure out what had happened when the end half of his cigarette fell off, carried by the wind to the beach below, leaving the stub in his mouth. His jaw opened, the rest of the smoke falling from his mouth, as Martine staggered back into a chair.  
  
"Smoking's a filthy habit," came a voice from above, "cuts your life short."  
  
In unison, Nida and Martine looked above them, to see a man in black hanging upside down from a wire suspended somewhere on the domed roof. He deftly turned in midair, letting go of the wire, and landed softly on the balcony, facing the two.  
  
Nida nodded, continuing with the agreed code phrases, "I agree, bad for the lungs."  
  
"I was referring to how hard it is to hide," said the man, "when people can smell you from a block away. You're late."  
  
"Sorry about that," Nida calmly grinned, and thought he saw a ghost of a smile play across the masked man's face, although his hood kept most of it enshrouded.  
  
He walked over to the table Martine was sitting in, and calmly took a seat, Nida following suit.  
  
The Seed gestured to the man in black, "nice mask Greymalkin, I take it that was you in the desert?"  
  
Greymalkin nodded matter-of-factly, "makes it easier for me to move around."  
  
Nida raised his hands, "not accusing you, I actually think it was a good idea. It's Much better when we can move without worrying who's watching us, that kind of paranoia can be dangerous. How did you do that?"  
  
Greymalkin remained silent, obviously not willing to divulge that bit of information. Nida shrugged.  
  
Martine was still recovering from the shock of the shrouded man's entrance, currently downing the brownish-red contents in his hip flask. Greymalkin looked at him pityingly, then continued  
  
"I do have one thing to ask," said the masked man, "why in Hyne's name did you choose this place instead of someplace easier to access? The view's great, but I've been hanging up on the roof for nearly half an hour."  
  
Martine finally recovered his wits enough to make a statement, "half an hour? What did you use to cross the desert man, a jet?"  
  
"He has a point," Nida agreed, checking his watch, "it's only been...about two hours since we finished up with the train wreckage. And we got there maybe an hour after you...shall we say...departed?"  
  
Again, a ghost of a smile played across Greymalkin's lips, "ah, now that would be telling. I have my methods."  
  
Nida eyed him critically, his mind catching on something, but let it go, "as for why I chose this site. Well, let's say Gabe and I had our own reasons for choosing this place beforehand."  
  
Greymalkin nodded.  
  
"By the way," wondered Nida, "what exactly happened in the Garden the other day."  
  
Greymalkin sniffed, "I'd rather not say. Let's put it this way...it was the most prudent course at the time."  
  
The Seed nodded, although this was incredibly ambiguous, "I think I know even less now than when I asked you the question."  
  
"So," continued Greymalkin, "what is the purpose of this meeting?"  
  
At this, Martine nearly choked on his drink, "w-what...purpose? Don't you know?"  
  
Greymalkin shrugged, "I assume it isn't to catch up on pleasantries."  
  
Nida laughed, "I think Officer Martine expected to be let into your confidence. I admit, I'd like to know what exactly it is that you are doing...and what the Illuminati has to do with it."  
  
Greymalkin finally gave a straight answer, "I won't be able to tell you everything now. Let us just say...the Illuminati are dealing with major powers...powers which may spill over and cause chaos if unchecked."  
  
Nida sniffed, "I don't see how. They are a group of fanatics...using common gang tactics to fund whatever it is they do."  
  
Greymalkin smiled this time, but it was grim, "I believe that those words once held true for Esthar...or, at least the group of 'fanatics' who founded it, based upon their faith to the Sorceress Hyne?"  
  
Nida raised his cup, "I'll grant you that. So, what are the Illuminati?"  
  
Greymalkin sighed, looking around as if to check for prying eyes.  
  
"They are...a contradiction in terms, staying to the shadows rather than bringing light...but I get ahead of myself," he said, "the Illuminati are very much like what the Estharians were, at their inception, and what Galbadia almost became, when Edea was still a Sorceress."  
  
Nida started. Although many knew about the last Sorceress War, the connection Edea had with Ultimecia, for a short time, had never been made widely known. Only a few people knew the whole truth, while the rest believed whatever it was the media decided to feed them.  
  
Understandably, the Seed was taken aback, "how did you-"  
  
Greymalkin raised his hand to stop him, "again, don't ask. This time, for my sake."  
  
Nida acquiesced, although with not a few reservations.  
  
Greymalkin continued, "the Illuminati are a group of zealots. I don't know when exactly they were founded, but I have an idea. They are a very old group, and have only just started to swell because of the signs."  
  
"S-Signs?" stammered Martine.  
  
  
Greymalkin nodded, drinking a glass of water. Still no one disturbed them, even the potted plants hiding them from the view of other balconies. The sun was shining brightly down, as if to drive away the darkness of the mysteries about to be spoken...the wind and the roar of the sea raged loudly, as if jealous that they would.  
  
"The third Compression of Time," he explained.  
  
"Th-Third Compression?" stammered Martine.  
  
Greymalkin nodded.  
  
"That isn't...possible."  
  
Nida furrowed his eyebrows, "I have to agree. There has never been technology, until recently, that was capable of forming the Time Compression. I can't recall there ever being more than just the one, and Squall put a stop to that by defeating Ultimecia."  
  
The man in black smile grimly, sipping from his glass, "did he now?"  
  
"Tell us about it," urged Nida, "we'd like to know."  
  
  
He nodded, sighing once, "the Time Compression was summoned by Ultimecia, indeed. That was the first time. However, there is another Sorceress, known as Alicia, who summoned a second, or will summon it, depending on your point of view."  
  
Nida shook his head, "another sorceress?"  
  
Greymalkin nodded, "you would not know of her, for her origins are enshrouded in secrecy."  
  
Martine broke in, "still, that's only two Compressions."  
  
"You haven't been listening," explained Greymalkin, "Alicia summoned the Compression, but it didn't happen in the past, not completely."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Nida incredulously, "that it 'happened' in the future?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
This took a while to process, both Martine and Nida stared at their company, speechless.  
  
"Allow me to explain," he suggested, "in your future, a sorceress known as Alicia summoned the Time Compression. However, something went wrong, and flung her back through time. The Compression began in the future, but ended in the past. From your perspective, the Compression would have ended centuries ago, with no recorded beginning."  
  
  
Nida mulled this over, remembering something Squall had once told him, about Ultimecia dying in the present, then passing her powers onto Matron in the past.  
  
Greymalkin eyed him closely, "you are thinking about Edea, aren't you?"  
  
Nida stammered a reply, "h-how did you-"  
  
He raised his hand, "that's not important. However, you are right, it is the same principle."  
  
Nida shook his head, trying to make sense of it all.  
  
Martine rubbed his temples, "this is insane..."  
  
"Not insane," said Greymalkin, "just difficult. If a man were to travel back to the past and kill his grandfather, he would return to find he had never been born..."  
  
"But if he had never been born," ventured Nida.  
  
"Then how could he have killed his grandfather?" finished Greymalkin, "like I said. Not impossible, just difficult. The theory is unproven, unfathomable. Which is why the Time Compression was so powerful, it had affects that span through time."  
  
Nida leaned back into his chair, feeling like a child being forced to learn quantum physics. He sighed and looked to the sky. The sun gleamed down from a clear blue sky, forcing Nida to loosen his collar a bit for the heat.  
  
Martine regained his wits again, enough to ask, "where the Hell do you fit into all this? You said 'our future' what does that mean for you then? Your past?"  
  
"Ah, wouldn't that be an interesting story?" asked the strange man, rising from his seat, "but we have idled away enough time. I must leave before our presence draws attention."  
  
"Just one thing," said Nida, "the Illuminati...where do they come in?"  
  
He sat back down, "that question I can answer quickly. It's rather simple really...they worship Alicia."  
  
Nida blinked, "pardon?"  
  
"Just as the Estharians worshipped the sorceress Hyne," explained Greymalkin, "it's not all that difficult to fathom."  
  
"You keep saying that," Nida quirked his eyebrows, "Hyne was a sorceress? The mythologies say that he is a man...the creator of life."  
  
Greymalkin sniffed, "the creator of life would hardly be a human. The old legends do have some seat in truth. As the White Seeds teach, there was a great war for technology ages ago. Out of that war came the first sorceresses. Hyne was one of them."  
  
Martine shook his head, "then why do our legends speak differently?"  
  
The cloaked figure leaned back in his chair, "history has changed over the years. The hero was made a villain, and the villain was forgotten."  
  
  
Nida rubbed his temples, not allowing the cooling wind to dull his senses, "so the Estharians originally worshipped Hyne. Just as the Illuminati now worship this new sorceress."  
  
Greymalkin nodded.  
  
"Then what's with the feud you and they have going?" asked Martine.  
  
"I thought that would have been obvious...I hate Alicia."  
  
Nida commented this time, "but she must be dead."  
  
Greymalkin turned, "and how long did Adel stay alive, locked away in stasis, never aging a day? Think man...the Illuminati are trying to revive Alicia."  
  
And then it finally hit home. The silence in the air was tangible this time.  
  
"And you," ventured Martine, "you're against them."  
  
"Naturally," said Greymalkin, standing up again, "now I've really got to be going. Watch out for yourselves. The Illuminati are searching for more resources, waging their silent war. Be alert. Use Gabe should another meeting be needed."  
  
"How do you know all this?" asked Martine.  
  
"I have my ways..."  
  
  
Nida was about to ask another question, when Greymalkin dropped a small, round, silver, ball to the ground. Upon hitting the floor, smoke spewed forth, blinding his vision. When the wind finally carried the smoke away, Greymalkin was gone, leaving Nida and Martine staring into the empty space he had occupied.  
  
Author's Notes: AARRGGHH!!! If I continue at this pace, I don't know when the heck I'll get this done! I finally sat down to right this chapter just over a month after writing the last one. One chapter in a month is just too slow. I finished a quarter of my last fic in that time! For my defense, I could blame school work and such. But I wrote the last fic during the school year too. Actually, I've been harrowed and lazy, so please forgive me. Anyway, I do have plenty of great ideas. Now if I can only get them down on paper.  
Oh, and please forgive me for changing the history lesson about Hyne. I fell in love with a preconceived notion about the whole thing...just had to go with it. So whatever was seen on the White Seed ship in the game is a no-go. More history later if I remember. Anyway, please feel free to send me any comments or suggestions, I live for it (when I'm not being lazy). 


	15. Chapter 15

Legacies: Chapter 15

by: Gemini83

Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF8. But I do own this story.

"Well," said Nida, "that was different."

Martine was apoplectic with confusion, "what in Hyne's name? Why did...what the Hell is going on?"

Nida laughed slightly, as Martine wiped his sweating brow with a handkerchief. But he wondered too. Everything they had been told was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Well," said Nida, "at least we have a name for our enemy, and know their purpose."

"Yeah," grunted Martine, "some freak of a Sorceress and cult that has formed to worship her. We were better off not knowing...no I don't really mean that. I just want to know how this Greymalkin knows everything. He talks as if he was there when it happened."

Nida pushed in his chairs as he left, escorting his weary company. But Martine had a point, could Greymalkin be in on it?

The rest of the city of Dollet had no such concerns to worry it. People who had any problems buried them along the strip of shopping streets, which was currently what several members of SeeD were doing.

Rinoa whistled at the neon lights abounding the city buildings. They gleamed brightly off the multi-colored metal work accenting the walls.

"This is a pretty nice place," she said, "I like what they've done with it."

Leona nodded, "yeah, this is definitely one of my fave spots to relax. They have everything here."

"I can't wait to get on the stage," said Rinoa.

Leona nodded, "thanks for agreeing to join the band tonight."

"No problem," she answered.

Selphie looked around, bewildered, "hey...guys, where'd Zell go?"

Rinoa turned her head, and also noticed he was gone, "and Irvine too."

They didn't have long to wait before the answer presented itself. Zell and Irvine came out from the Weapon shop, talking animatedly about their purchases.

"I'm telling you," said Irvine, "nothing can beat my Exeter, but this new modification will make it even more versatile. Now I can pick 'em off from a distance."

Zell shook his head, "that's nothing, check these out!"

He raised his fists, which bore his gloves.

Irvine blinked, "they look the same as before."

Zell grinned, and flexed his hands. Irvine flinched backwards as razor sharp talons emerged from Zell's gloves. With another flex, they disappeared again.

"How do you like them now?" laughed Zell.

Irvine raised an eyebrow, "nice, but won't it be easy to gut yourself?"

Zell demurred, "got safeties, if I gave them to you, you probably wouldn't know they had claws."

He caught sight of the others as they approached. Drawing a box from his pocket, he handed it to Leona, "for you."

Leona eagerly took the wrapped package, "oh Zell...thank you. What's in it?"

As she opened it, she saw what looked like parts of a metal gauntlet.

"Modifications for your gloves," said Zell, "just like mine. Do you like them?"

Rinoa hid her smile behind her hand, while Selphie giggled openly.

"Wow," said Leona, good humouredly, "you get me the nicest things."

She did appreciate the gift, but trust Zell to do something like this. Who would buy someone weapons on a date?

Leona laughed and thanked Zell again, at least it was a thoughtful present, and practical.

Irvine smirked, "oh, be still my beating heart. Zell, I see my training and skills have not yet instilled themselves in you."

Zell glared at him sidelong, "fine, let's go somewhere else."

Selphie laughed, "oh go ahead, you guys have fun. We have some shopping to do."

"We can come-" started Zell.

Irvine subtly jabbed him in the ribs, and shook his head imperceptibly, "have fun then girls, we'll meet you in front of the club in an hour."

The three women smiled at each other conspiratorially.

Rinoa nodded, "see you soon."

As they left, Zell, rubbing his side, turned to Irvine, "hey, what was that for?"

Irvine sighed, "oh Hyne Zell, I know you're not dense. Figure it out."

Zell returned a quizzical look, "what?"

"Zell my lad, you will know sooner or later," then he did a double take, "perhaps much later."

Squall leaned back in his chair, heaving a great sigh.

On the computer monitor in front of him, Kiros Seagill smiled back, "sorry Squall. I know how tiring this must all be for you."

Leonhart rubbed his temples, "gee, how could you guess?"

Kiros smirked, "like father, like son."

Squall snapped his head up, mouth tightly set.

Seagill arched an eyebrow, "he told you of course?"

Squall nodded, "yeah."

On the other end, Kiros simply nodded. Squall's reply was clearly noncommittal.

"We look forward to the event, have you contacted the Galbadian side yet?"

Squall shook his head, "we'll meet with President Deling within the week. I'll keep you posted."

Kiros nodded, "thank you."

"One more thing," said Squall.

"Yes?"

"Say hello to sis for me," said Squall, "and my regards to Ward and President Loire."

Kiros flashed a smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, "of course. Esthar out."

Squall turned off the link, and leaned back in his chair again. He turned to look at the various oddments in the room...mementos of his exploits. Even for such a short while, he had quite a few things. And strange as well. How many people had bits of dragon and phoenix mounted on their wall?

The unpainted bulkheads colored the room a cool, soothing, metallic blue, for which Squall was glad. He felt a migraine coming on. He glanced at the door to the side of his desk, seriously considering taking a shower, but he didn't have time. He glanced at the sheaf of papers on his desk, awaiting his approval or denial, and sniffed.

Squall swiveled around to face the window, taking in the sun's light on his face, "Hyne, I need a vacation. How can people deal with this stuff voluntarily?"

"No one's forcing your hand Squall," came a voice from behind.

He swiveled around, and nodded to a grinning Quistis, hands behind her back, "doesn't anyone ever knock?"

Her lips twitched, "what would be the fun in that?"

Squall shook his head, "paperwork and politics will be the death of me."

"I doubt it," smiled Quistis, "that's what you have the rest of us for, of course, you could always leave."

"No," Squall shook his head, "I can't, SeeD is my family. I have to give it my best."

She nodded back, "which is why everyone loves you Squall."

He groaned again, "that reminds me, start a more careful training process for the gunblade users. We've had another accident today."

Quistis pursed her lips, "well, the cadets do adore you."

"That doesn't mean they should risk cutting off their appendages trying to be like me," he answered, "and put a rank limit on people going to fight in the Training Room alone."

She nodded calmly, "at any rate, you told me to notify you when the performance would begin."

Squall's eyes widened, "damn it! I knew there was something I was forgetting. I'll have to stop by Balamb and get her-"

"Way ahead of you," Quistis presented a bouquet of roses from behind her back, "no need to thank me, I took it from your account."

Squall rose to his feet, pulling on his jacket and strapping his weapon, "thanks Quistis, don't know what I do without you."

She returned a faltering smile, "anytime."

"So, shall we go?"

Quistis rubbed her chin, "hmm...are you wearing your normal clothes?"

He blinked, "sure, why not? It is a club, isn't it?"

"Squall, it IS a club, loosen up. I don't know, maybe a tropical beach shirt?"

He raised his eyebrow, "you have got to be kidding."

"I didn't seriously mean that, but...something..."

"I'm fine Quistis," answered Squall, "between you four always ganging up on me..."

Quistis brought her hand to her hips, "oh, really, and who are we four?"

Squall counted off on his hand, "you, Rinoa, sis, and Xu. I can name some more, but I think I already covered the major ones."

She threw her arms in the air, "oh very well Squall, let's go."

They exited the office, walking down the hallway.

"You are incorrigible."

He smirked, "I thought that was part of my charm."

Quistis turned back seriously, "you know Squall, being with 'us four' has done wonders for you."

"Ha-ha," he returned unenthusiastically, "we can get one of the cars from the garage."

Author's Note: Originally, chapters 12-16 were all together. I cut them apart later, and I promise an action sequence in the next chapter (even though it isn't TOO slam-bang, just a prologue for a later battle). At any rate, I am finally posting up again, it's been nearly 2 years since my last one. But the months haven't been spent idly. I have at least 10 more chapters ready to go. So currently I am writing chapter 36 or something…can't remember. Anyhoo, hope I still have my readers, drop me a line sometime, later everyone!


	16. Chapter 16

Legacies: Chapter 16

by: Gemini83

Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF8. But I do own this story.

Rinoa laughed as she and the other two girls entered through glass doors, "think they know what we're doing?"

Selphie laughed, "did you see the look on Irvine's face? I bet they do."

Leona shook her head, "you two are evil. This is our stop, I presume?"

The two walked down a mall-like hallway, with lights gleaming down on the marble floors below. They walked into a shop innocently labeled 'Women's Store.'

Selphie laughed as she saw something in blue. She lifted it off a rack, showing it to Rinoa, "what do you think?"

Rinoa pursed her lips, "hmm...I don't know. Does it come with a bodyguard?"

Selphie smiled, "what about Squall?"

She shook her head, "I think he'll be too busy staring at me to be much protection."

Leona looked at both of them with wide eyes, "you'd actually wear that?"

Rinoa grinned sheepishly, "not in public."

Leona returned the grin, "that works."

A figure knifed through the rooftops above the streets of Dollet. He had left after the meeting with Nida to take care of some things. Upon coming back, he considered how buying a car would be much quicker than bounding through the top of the city. It would be less suspicious as well.

But he wasn't complaining, despite Dollet's size. The city had grown, he was only at the outskirts. It was miles yet before he'd reach the city's center, where he was going. Brick and metal work contrasted in the gleaming rays, accented by trees planted here and there. It was actually quite pretty.

The sun would set in a few hours, but that didn't mean the dregs of the night weren't coming out to play.

The jackals were chasing the man and his wife for fun. They knew it. Faces that they didn't recognize were howling and laughing at them, faces belonging to the thugs chasing from behind. The two didn't need to be told what would happen if they were caught.

The man's legs gave out, and he cursed as he fell to the ground. He yelled at his wife to keep going, he would hold them back.

They didn't even bother with him as they passed, one thug simply knocked him out with a bludgeon.

She rushed down the alleyway, looking behind her to see how close they were. Then she tripped over a discarded soda can. The world was a dark haze, full of twinkling lights, for a moment. She cursed as her vision cleared. Then she screamed.

They had her surrounded now, sneering at her evilly.

She threw her purse at him, "take it, please. Just leave me alone."

He shook his head, "sorry, no dice."

Two of them picked her up, as the third brandished his knife in front of her face. He laughed at her, taunting her, "let's have some fun first."

Sneering cruelly, he drew his hand back...

A powerful boom rang through the street, then the knifed-thug's hand exploded in a mass of bloody flesh and bone.

The thug screamed in pain, cradling the remnants of his hand. The other two backed away from the woman, drawing their guns.

A figure bounded, catlike, down into their midst, and struck.

The handless leader screamed to his men to kill the stranger. One of them raised his automatic pistol, releasing a volley of fire. But the figure moved too fast. Instead of the stranger, the bullets struck the gang leader, who barely had time to scream as he was riddled with bullets.

Greymalkin rolled to the ground, picking up the soda can, and threw it at his gun-toting assailant. It hit the tough, square between the eyes. The thug shouted, his shots going wild, easily missing Greymalkin. He reached the tough and grabbed the pistol, turning it and shooting him through the stomach.

Greymalkin turned around, gun raised, to face the last thug...and realized that he had screwed up.

The last one was sweating profusely, holding a knife to the woman's throat with a shaking hand.

"Not another step man!" she warned, "or she gets it!"

He raised the gun, "let her go, and there might be a way out of this for you."

"No way man!" he shouted, "me and her are leaving now!"

Greymalkin narrowed his eyes, "another test subject for the Illuminati?"

The thug's eyes narrowed, "what the Hell are you talking about?"

Greymalkin nodded, it wasn't as bad as he had thought, "either let her go, or I make you."

"Screw you man."

Greymalkin sniffed, "fine."

He fired, once. The bullet streaked across the distance between them, striking the knife, sending it flying from the tough's hand.

The thug staggered back, gripping his hand. A look of rage filled his eyes.

"You-" he drew a grenade from his belt.

Greymalkin fired again, this time hitting the shoulder. The thug screamed in pain, dropping the grenade as he clutched his dead arm. He crumpled to the floor.

"A rather stupid weapon for a close-in fight," Greymalkin raised the gun again, "are you leaving, or do I get to finish this?"

The tough scrambled to his feet, rushing away.

Greymalkin ran up behind him, tripping him. The tough screamed in fear as Greymalkin picked him up with one hand, pushing the man against the alley wall.

He glared into the tough's eyes, "you will go to the nearest police station, and you will turn yourself in. Then you will tell the authorities where the rest of your gang is hiding."

The man shook his head, "can't...they'll kill me."

Greymalkin drew closer to the man, "you will die anyway. Do you want to die now? Or later?"

The tough looked back with eyes frozen with fear, "they-"

"'They' aren't your concern. I am. And believe me, I can show you things much worse than death."

The man stared into Greymalkin's cold, unforgiving eyes, and lost all composure. He stammered as he staggered away, too scared even to scream.

The police would have to spend hours before they got anything coherent from him.

Greymalkin turned back to the woman, lending a hand to help her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded once, smiling nervously, "thank you. You saved my life."

"Don't mention it," said Greymalkin, turning to see where her husband had fallen.

No one was there...

Greymalkin turned, in time to see the woman attack. For a moment, he felt a surge of electricity, but then he was backing away, clutching at his side. Then he realized...that no...it hadn't been as bad as he had thought, it was worse...

"Yes, I'm okay," said the woman, "but you won't be..."

The woman brandished an electric prod. He barely had time to think before he heard a rustling behind him. Greymalkin ducked, as a bat flew over his head.

He leapt away, "looks like I found the 'husband.'"

He continued to retreat as the man and his 'wife' advanced on him.

"I take it your people set this up?" asked Greymalkin.

When he got no reply, he nodded, "fine then. You will have to pardon my rudeness."

He fired the last round of bullets in his pistol at the grenade the thug had dropped earlier. Luckily, it was a scramble grenade, not much power in it, nor too much sound. There might not be enough of a ruckus to warrant the police, but there was plenty of gas. And it was more than enough distraction for him to get away to the roof, leaving his assailants coughing at the dust and brick falling around them.

Then he faced another problem as he got to the safety of the rooftops. They weren't safe. Greymalkin sniffed as dozens of men in black stared back at him.

"Well, that's more like it," he quipped, "the subway attack was too easy."

He didn't even bother with preliminaries, ignoring the yells of the assailants. He merely drew his gunblade and began to fight.

Quistis said nothing as she sat in the car, Squall beside her, driving.

He glanced at her sidelong, "what's on your mind?"

She blinked, "pardon?"

"You aren't normally this quiet," he explained.

Quistis smiled slightly, appreciating the gesture. Before Ultimecia, he wouldn't have bothered asking.

"I was just thinking," she replied.

Squall was about to reply when an dull blast caught their attention, followed by smoke. It wasn't very large, could have been nothing but a firecracker. But the sound was definitely not that of a firework.

He veered the car to the side, screeching to a halt. Squall stepped out of the car, searching for any signs of trouble.

"What was that?" asked Quistis, rising from the car as well.

Squall looked around, nothing seemed wrong. There weren't any other cars around, "doesn't seem like an accident, but did you hear the sound?"

Quistis nodded. Wherever the noise had come from, it had been muffled, but they weren't trained SeeDs for nothing, "that was from an explosive."

Squall nodded, opening the trunk of the car. He was glad he had brought the utility vehicle, plenty of weapons in here. He took his gunblade, plus a small pistol for backup. He threw Quistis her whip, and handed her a gun as well.

"Let's go," he said.

"Are you sure this is wise?" she asked, "shouldn't the authorities handle this?"

"The neighbors probably think it's a bunch of kids with stink-bombs, or else there'd be more of a panic here," Squall shook his head, "Nida told me about some of the things going on here. If what he said is true, we want to see this first hand."

Greymalkin rushed another assailant, who charged back. The attacker threw knives at him. He ducked under them, twisting on his feet as he fell, and brought up his gunblade.

The Illuminati, couldn't stop himself in time, and Greymalkin followed the stroke, gutting the man. He rolled away, back onto his feet, and the dead man fell to the floor in a heap behind him.

Greymalkin drew a fallen rifle, shooting into a score of enemies. The silencer on the muzzle stilled the sound, but the bullets were lethal nonetheless. He turned as more attacked him, slashing at the other with his gunblade.

The dying man grabbed at the blade, and Greymalkin had to let go as yet another cloaked figure attacked. He brought up his hand, striking the Illuminati below the chin, and turned to fire. The magazine clicked, it was empty.

Greymalkin didn't miss a step, swiping the butte of the gun at the charging Illuminati. Greymalkin leapt to the side, as his previous opponent attacked from behind. Rolling to the dead enemy, gunblade still lodged inside, Greymalkin pulled with all his might.

With a grunt, he pulled the weapon free, firing into the two entangled assailants.

He backed away, looking around him. The shadows on the rooftops were lengthening, but they couldn't hide the score of enemies emerging from them. Greymalkin cursed, he didn't have time for this.

They circled around him, as if reading his mind. All of them, cloaked in black, their faces revealing nothing. Some held weapons, some didn't, but they all held murderous gleams in their eyes. Greymalkin readied his blade for defense.

Several shots rang through the rooftops, stopping several of the Illuminati. They looked about, disoriented.

"Everyone stop right there," said Squall Leonhart.

The figures turned in unison at the SeeD.

"What is going on here?" demanded the SeeD Commander.

One of the cloaked figures whispered, "that is him..."

Another replied, "yes, the one known as Leonhart."

"Come quietly," said Squall, "I am placing you under arrest."

The first spoke to the others, "we don't have time to waste, get them."

"Oh crap," Squall ducked as several spells flew over his head.

Quistis returned fire as Squall rolled behind the shell of an air conditioning unit.

"Well, we really stepped into it now," she said.

Squall nodded, "then we'll just have to get ourselves out."

He rose from behind cover, firing his clip empty into the mass of cloaks, then he rushed in.

The Illuminati were disoriented as the screaming figure bounded into their midst, brandishing his gunblade. Quistis released a torrent of spells, backing Squall up as he slashed through the cloaked figures.

Squall struck down another enemy. But as he turned, he barely managed to deflect a sword as it flew toward his chest. A chain wrapped around his gun arm, forcing Squall to drop his pistol. The deflected sword careened into the distance, pulling the chain along with it, before it imbedded itself in the floor of the roof top, holding Squall's left arm taught.

His assailant drew in for another attack, and Squall again barely got his gunblade up in time to stop the attack. He glared coldly back into the hate filled eyes of the cloaked man. He saw another enemy charging from the side, and pulled the trigger on his gunblade, shooting sideways at the new attacker, who crumpled to the ground.

The Illuminati staggered back, as the force of the shot caused the sword in his hand to rattle.

Before Squall could follow the attack, the figure threw another chain around the SeeD's blade arm. The cloak figure pulled on the chain, freezing Squall's right arm, rendering it useless. Leonhart grunted from pain, as the chains on both his arms grew taut, pulling them so that he felt as if his sockets would burst. The assailant yelled in triumph as he charged Squall.

Leonhart dropped the gunblade, letting it fall to the floor, and pulled hard with his left hand. The sword on the chain pulled free, flying towards Squall. He deftly grabbed it in midair, and kneeled as the Illuminati pounced. Squall brought the sword up, splitting the cloaked figure in midair.

Stepping away from the path of the falling body, he let it collapse behind him, as he drew his gunblade from the floor. Squall panted for breath as he freed his hands of the chains. A blast from behind him caught his attention. Squall turned around...

...To see a charred body lying on the floor behind him, dead hand still grasping a knife.

Squall turned to Quistis, waving to her, "thanks."

She grinned as she summoned several more spells, "don't mention it."

Another flash of light came from the heaving mass of cloaks in the distance, and Squall had to shield his eyes.

When he could finally see again, Squall saw a man, standing alone, at the center of a mass of dead bodies.

Then the cloaked figures began to flee, and Squall ran to stop them.

"Don't, if you followed, you'd be playing into their hands."

Squall turned around to see the figure addressing him, slowly making his way towards cloaked man.

Quistis drew up to Squall's side, whip in hand.

The figure stopped for a moment, clutching at his side.

"Damn wound," he cursed.

Then he straightened up, facing them for the first time.

Quistis recognized him, despite the mask, "Greymalkin."

He tipped his blade, "hello again."

He drew something from a pouch, something that looked for all the world like a green acorn.

'Damn the Illuminati,' thought the warrior, 'this is the second time today. Looks like I'll have to use it after all.'

Squall blinked, "you're Greymalkin?"

The figure nodded.

"What in Hyne's name happened here?" asked Quistis.

"You must get going," Greymalkin heaved a tired breath, "your friends are in danger."

Author's Note: See? I promised a fight. Sorry it wasn't too dramatic, but I have a really cool scene planned next, hopefully I can pull it off. I am much happier with myself now, multiple chapters in 2-3 days. Hope I can keep this up. Oh, and I wrote these chapters in two sequences, first the city stuff, then the fight stuff, so that would explain the major mood shifts. Please, keep the comments coming. I hope you all like this.


	17. Chapter 17

Legacies: Chapter 17

by: Gemini83

Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF8. But I do own this story.

Irvine and Zell waited in front of a large brick building with neon lights.

Zell waved as he was the first, again, to see the others approach.

"So," he asked, "did you have a good time shopping?"

The three women tried in vain to reply with straight faces.

"We had a wonderful time," Leona finally managed.

Irvine smirked, "Zell and I had a great time too. But you wouldn't believe the prices for some of that stuff, especially the clothes. I can't understand why they would charge so much for something with so little fabric. Although, I must say they were quite astonishing designs."

Rinoa bared her teeth, "really? That's so interesting..."

Irvine stared innocently back, but decided to drop the line of conversation. Both Rinoa and Selphie were looking at him as if they'd like to do something painful to him. However, he couldn't resist the urge to leer at Selphie, who blushed ever so slightly.

"Okay guys," said Zell, "shall we go? They're waiting for us inside."

"Oh that's right," exclaimed Irvine, "you girls are playing tonight!"

Zell let the girls enter first, but held Irvine back.

He tapped his foot, "okay, I've had it. Are you telling me or not?"

Irvine shook his head, "Zell, Zell, so much to learn, so naive..."

He drew closer to Zell and whispered in his ear.

Slowly it dawned on him.

"Oh..." said Zell, "right, I knew that..."

Irvine raised an eyebrow, "whatever."

Zell narrowed his eyes, "oh shut up. I get enough of that at home."

"Hey guys!" shouted Selphie, "we don't have all night!"

Irvine nodded, and gestured to Zell, "after you..."

Zell grinned back, "thank you."

The two entered the club, eagerly looking forward to the night's performance. No one noticed the figures on the rooftops, looking down on them.

Irvine took one look around the room, and immediately felt at home. The music was loud and upbeat, the lights were shining all varieties of different colors, and there were plenty of people on the dance floor. Although there were no windows to let sunlight in, he could see everything perfectly. In the center of the floor, suspended from the ceiling in his own cabin, the deejay bopped his head to the music. The stage at the front was empty. Irvine felt like going down to the floor and joining the party.

For the moment, however, he contented himself with sitting on the balcony overlooking the dance floor, having drinks with his friends at one of the many tables.

"So," he started," when's Squall getting here?"

Selphie laughed, "Squall, in a club? This really isn't his kind of place."

"Are you kidding?" scoffed Irvine, "when has he ever skipped out on a chance to hang out with Rinoa? The sorceress has him under her spell!"

He waved his hands mystically in the air as the others laughed.

"Alright guys," pleaded Rinoa, "stop it, you're embarrassing me."

Irvine glanced at Rinoa's shopping bag, then back to her, and grinned, "I'm sure."

Zell decided to change the conversation, as Rinoa's narrowed her eyes at Irvine murderously.

"So, Leona, when are you guys up?"

Leona looked around the club, "anytime now. I see most of the band. It'll be really great with Rinoa playing, we've never had a good piano player before."

"Looks like you're short one guitar today as well," came a voice from behind.

They all turned to see the owner of the voice.

"Gabe!" shouted Leona, "good to see you!"

Zell blinked, "you know him?"

Leona nodded, "sure, Gabe comes here all the time."

Irvine turned to him, "really?"

Gabe coughed, "uhm...place to work as well as relax."

The SeeD nodded, remembering Gabe's occupation, "ah."

"So," asked Leona, "what's this about no guitars?"

Gabe shrugged, "Matt called in sick."

"Aw Hyne," cursed Leona, "who we gonna get now?"

"Well..." started Zell.

"I talked to Christina," said Gabe, "the sax player, she volunteered me."

Leona snickered, "yeah, that sounds like her."

Gabe turned to Zell, "I interrupted you."

He waved his hand in dismissal, "no problem, it's just that I played some music back on Fisherman's Horizon with the gang here one time, if you were short a player."

"Thanks Zell," started Leona, "but Gabe-"

"Will have no problems," he replied, "I'll have to meet with some other people later anyway."

Irvine nodded, "care to introduce us to any new faces?"

Gabe returned a pointed look. Any people he might be meeting with would obviously want their anonymity preserved.

Selphie smiled slightly, "maybe next time."

Rinoa cautiously looked Gabe over, noticing conspicuous bulges here and there in his trench coat.

"So," she started, "I heard you caused quite a stir the other day."

Gabe shrugged.

Irvine laughed, "yeah, him and Zell mixed it up before a T-Rexaur spoiled the party."

Zell groaned, "look man, it was a mistake, alright?"

Gabe smiled, "forget it. Besides, I wasn't exactly the most comforting image at the time."

Zell shuddered, "tell me about it. I thought you were fighting Quistis, all I saw was the blood-"

"It was a bit of a mess," said Irvine, cutting Zell off before he said too much, "I just can't believe the way those T-Rexaurs acted."

Rinoa remembered the field tapes. It wasn't the first time the creatures had gone on a rampage. First on the training field, near the forest, during the light of day. Then in their own Training Center. Rinoa blinked as the flashing lights of the dance room woke her from her reverie.

"They sure have been acting strange lately," she said, "but from what I hear, you boys solved the situation handily."

Irvine thumped himself on the chest, "all thanks to the expert marksman, they would have been lunch without me."

Selphie grinned, "gee Irvy, modest as ever I see."

He smirked, "they'd be helpless without me, it's true."

Zell rolled his eyes, "in your dreams. Though I must admit, your warning did help us out."

"Speaking of which," said Leona to Gabe, "I heard you were pretty good at handling that monster. You never told me you were a trained fighter Gabe, with a gunblade too."

He shrugged again, it seemed to be a natural response for him, "you pick up things here and there."

Zell and Irvine shared a look, then the lights in the room began to flicker, changing colors.

"Oh," said Leona, "we're almost up. Ready to get started Rinoa?"

The two stood up from the table, and Rinoa nodded.

"See you later," said Zell.

Leona smiled and left.

Rinoa glanced around the room, "Squall better make it tonight, or I swear I'll make him pay."

Selphie laughed, looking back at Rinoa's shopping bag, "I can imagine."

She blushed slightly, then peered back into Selphie's eyes, "speak for yourself."

The two smiled at each other again.

Rinoa turned to Gabe, "coming?"

"You go on ahead," he answered, "I'll be right behind you."

When she left, he turned to Irvine, "can I speak with you?"

The SeeD narrowed his eyes, "sure. Zell, Selphie? I'll be right back."

Irvine stood up, and allowed Gabe to lead them to another table, "what is it?"

Gabe glanced sideways, as if making sure no one else heard, "when you leave tonight, be on your toes."

Irvine raised an eyebrow, "why? Is something happening?"

Gabe shook his head, "not entirely sure, but I heard through the grapevine that something weird happened in another part of town about an hour ago."

Irvine blinked, "those are some quick sources you have."

Gabe's smiled grimly, "I try. It's probably nothing, but still, be on the lookout. If you drive back home and see anything suspicious, it may be more than it seems."

He reached into a pocket, pulling out a leather pouch, and threw it across the table at Irvine.

Irvine opened the bag, peering inside. It contained several strange capsules.

"What's this?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"You use a shotgun right? I assume you brought it with you."

Irvine nodded, "go on."

Gabe gestured with his chin, "some special shot cartridges I made up myself, not just your average Pulse ammo. Nothing to worry the others about yet, but just in case. Okay?"

Irvine nodded, "thanks."

"Don't mention it...literally. This could be nothing more than smoke and hot air."

But Gabe said it as if he really didn't believe that.

"Anyway, I must go, can't keep the fans waiting can I?"

Irvine smirked. He liked Gabe's character...easy going, but serious when he had to be. Reminded him of himself.

They rose from the table, heading their separate ways.

Irvine reached the table and sat down with the others.

"Well," asked Selphie, "what was that about?"

Irvine shook his head, "maybe nothing, I hope. He just wanted us to be careful tonight."

Zell furrowed his eyebrows, "Why? What's been going on?"

Irvine shrugged, "doesn't seem like anything serious, but he wanted to give us fair warning."

Selphie nodded, "what's in the bag he gave you?"

Irvine brought out the pouch, taking out the cartridge shells, examining them.

He let out a whistle, "great workmanship. If he made these himself...maybe he should be using my Exeter instead of gunblades."

Zell raised an eyebrow, "you mean those are for your shotgun?"

"Seems like it," he answered, "even engraved with elemental composition."

Selphie peered closer, looking at the flaming meteor etched into one of the shells, and the tornado stamped on another, "looks like he takes his work seriously."

Irvine snickered, "just like you, isn't that right, my little demolitionist?"

Selphie covered her face with her hands, "oh stop it."

Zell shook his head and smiled, "he has a point though. Who would have thought that you'd be so good at blowing things up?"

Then he did a double take, "oh, I forgot it was you...never mind. Just don't plan the fireworks for my next party. Remember when we were kids?"

Irvine nodded enthusiastically, following with several anecdotes involving Selphie and her childhood escapades.

"I said I was sorry," groaned Selphie.

"Yeah," acknowledged Zell, "but I still have nightmares. Selphie, with her evil laughter, chasing me with..."

Zell shuddered, "if it weren't for Matron, you'd have been the death of me. I swear I can still feel the burns."

Irvine laughed, "yeah, isn't it great? That's what makes her so fun."

Zell shuddered again, "I remember now why I don't visit you people at Trabia anymore."

The three shared a few more stories, laughing and mulling over their drinks, while the lights around them played games with colors and shapes. Then the music started, as the lights dimmed.

A cool blue light shone on Rinoa, setting a preamble to the song. Her fingers played across the piano keys, weaving a story with her music, painting images of things lost and things found, of lives come and lives gone.

Brighter lights spun around her, finally focusing on too other players, Leona on the bass guitar, her friend on the sax. Now they began to court the audience, weaving more intricate tales, trying to bring warmth to the winter that was Rinoa's solo.

And now the lights surrounded the entire stage, crating a halo around all the musicians. Gabe and a drummer began to join in. Rinoa began to hum, slowly beginning to form words. Soon, Leona walked up to the mic, and began to join her, as the two began their song.

When you are near me,

The ghosts, they disappear,

And now you're here beside me,

My heart, it sheds this tear.

Won't you stay...stay,

With me for all time,

You lift my soul...up,

Higher than the skies.

I find you, your eyes are looking,

Right in mine, and what we see,

Is the love that is ours for taking,

What our lives we want to be.

Won't you stay...stay,

With me for all time,

You lift my soul...up,

Higher than the skies.

So take this love, now,

Take it in your arms,

Never let it go...no,

The storms within will calm.

So now you will...stay,

With me for all time,

You lift my soul...up,

Higher than the skies.

And we won't let go...no,

As we pass through the stars,

To you I'll hold...hold,

No tears, we take what's ours.

As they finished, Rinoa concluded with the piano, teasing the audience with her final notes, ending with a flourish. When she finished, the audience was on its feet, cheering and craving more.

Rinoa blushed slightly, smiling and waving back.

"That was great!" said the sax player.

"Thanks," answered Rinoa.

Gabe nodded, "you play well."

Leona looked back and forth, "uh Christina, we have a problem."

"What is it?" asked the sax player.

"Matt was singing tonight," she replied.

The drummer groaned, "oh great. I swear I'm gonna kill him. Didn't even bother to drop off the sheets so we could play 'em."

"If you don't mind," Gabe volunteered, "I could try some songs I used to play back when I was a kid."

Leona stared back doubtfully, "uh...these aren't lullabies I hope?"

Gabe sniffed, "ha ha. Oh, you smite me with laughter. No don't worry, I don't think they're too bad. Throw me off stage otherwise."

"Don't worry, we will," smiled Christina, "oh, and Gabe? Thanks."

He smiled and nodded, calmly taking the mic from Leona. He gave them some notes, then he began to strum a few strands on his guitar. The band soon followed his lead.

I've been here before,

In this waste before...

At the edge, looking back,

Trying to find where you were at,

All the miles between us,

They never meant a thing,

But now it hurts without you,

My mind is caving in.

And as I fall and fade away,

Thoughts of you like precious strands,

Promises of times to stay,

Like grains of sand, fell through my hands.

Fast forward to futures lived,

Go back to the past and give,

Thought to what has been lost,

And at what simple cost.

May be a simple, yet I'm torn,

It makes no sense...that's true,

But by my fate I'm sworn,

To lose what I found in you.

I still...love...you,

I still...think...of you.

Feel...you...beside me.

Cool...despite fires, inside me.

No more fighter's toil,

No more bloodied fields,

I want to end it all,

Feel all my wounds heal.

I reach out to you,

Wish you were coming back again,

All I can do is pray, one day,

That our love will fill me again.

As the final notes faded away, the cheers doubled. Gabe waved to the audience, the neon lights gleaming in his eyes. He caught sight of Zell in the crowd, and stared meaningfully at him. Zell nodded his head in understanding, saying something to the others at the table before making his way towards the platform. Gabe then bowed slightly and backed away from the front of the stage.

He turned to the others, "I've stayed a bit late, got to attend something else."

The sax player nodded, "sure. But one thing first...where did you get that song?"

Gabe frowned, "didn't like it?"

Rinoa laughed, "are you kidding? Listen to the crowd...it still cheering!"

He shrugged, "a friend of mine wrote the lyrics. He sang it a long time ago."

Leona nodded, "you'll have to get some more of his stuff."

Christina pointed to him with her sax, "between you and Rinoa, we could sell this place out."

Gabe smiled, "some other time, hopefully. I'll see you all later."

The rest of the player said their goodbyes as he walked off stage.

Gabe thought he heard the drummer say something as he left, "screw Matt...get that guy!"

He grinned as Zell came up to him.

Gabe handed over the guitar, "enjoy."

Zell flashed a smile, "you were really good."

He looked over Gabe's shoulder, catching the look the others were giving them.

"You know," said Zell, "you made an impression on them. I swear, Christina looks like she wants to marry you."

Gabe laughed, "oh come on, I'm not THAT good."

Zell shook his head, "suit yourself...still I'll have a job holding up to that. This'll be fun."

He nodded back as he walked past Zell, "take care."

Zell narrowed his eyes, "and how easy will that be...exactly?"

Gabe turned around, "Irvine told you?"

Zell nodded, "what's up?"

He sighed, "I wish I knew, just be on your toes. I'm actually going to..."

Gabe checked his watch, "Hyne...gotta go...remember, stay alert."

"You got it," replied Zell, as Gabe walked out a side exit.

The others were calling out to him.

"Come on Zell," urged Leona, "we don't have all day!"

Zell happily obliged, as the band began to entrance its audience again.

Squall cursed as he screeched the car into a parking space. Daylight was almost completely gone. And he needed to warn the others before it was too late.

Quistis winced as the car shuddered to a halt, "nice driving."

"Thanks," grunted Squall, getting out of the car.

Quistis opened the trunk, throwing several stones and a gun to Squall.

"Need the blade?" she asked.

He shook his head, "not yet. Let's go."

She nodded, coiling her whip around her belt, and followed Squall to the club. There wasn't anyone outside the door, not even a bouncer, which was rather odd. Squall closed his eyes before opening the door and entering, preparing them for adjusting to the darkness that would be inside.

Quistis shaded her eyes as the neon strobe lights gleamed at her. She saw the others as quickly as Squall.

He called out to their friends at the table, "Irvine, Selphie!"

The two turned in their seats, smiling and waving at Squall. But a look at his face immediately told them something was wrong.

"What's up?" asked Selphie.

"We've got problems," answered Squall, "where are Rinoa and the others?"

Irvine grinned, "you have to ask?"

He pointed at the stage, and for a moment, Squall looked, transfixed, as Rinoa played the notes on her piano. Then he shook his head...she wouldn't be happy about this.

Squall was right, as he began to explain what had happened to the others, Rinoa let out a curse.

"Hyne damn it," she swore, "what is going on?"

"So, you met Greymalkin," said Zell, "what was he like?"

Squall shrugged, "we didn't have time for pleasantries. He warned us and left."

Irvine furrowed his eyebrows, "where?"

Leonhart shrugged again, "didn't ask. Just hurried over here."

"We've got to leave," urged Quistis, "now."

The others nodded assent, and soon all the SeeD members were bidding goodbye to their friends in the club.

"Listen Christina," pleaded Leona, "don't go anywhere tonight, okay?"

The sax player cocked her head to the side, "why? What's going on?"

Leona sighed, "don't know. Just listen to me...no matter what...just spend the night here or something. Okay?"

She nodded.

"That goes for the rest of you as well," said Leona to the other band members, who acquiesced.

Irvine opened the exit door, as the SeeDs filed out into the alleyway.

Squall covered his eyes, adjusting to the new light. The sunlight was almost completely gone now, only the dim orange-red of dusk remained to light the cityscape.

He lead them toward the street, where their car was parked. Rinoa tensely grabbed his hand.

Squall looked back, and nodded reassuringly.

"Hold it," came a voice from behind, "stop right there."

The seven of them froze.

"Turn around," continued the voice.

They did so. As the SeeDs turned, several of them gaped, wide eyed.

Squall narrowed his eyes at the man in black. Hazel eyes stared into hazel, both pairs of them cold and tense. Squall's finger's itched to draw the pistol on his belt, but the man's gaze held him still.

Irvine didn't move a muscle, staring rigidly at their assailant. The darkness of the alley could not conceal the man stepping out of the shadows, as the SeeD wondered what the hell was going on.

Gabe stared back, the shotgun in his hands pointed at them, "don't move."

Author's Note: Finally! I finally got to the point I should have gotten to a month and a half ago. As one of my high school teachers would have said, I 'waffled around' a bit getting here (don't ask me for an explanation), but I got here! Great, the sniper scene I've been planning is next.


	18. Chapter 18

Legacies: Chapter 18

by: Gemini83

Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF8. But I do own this story.

Squall stared straight back into Gabe's eyes, "what the-"

Gabe fired his shotgun once. Zell flinched as the shot flew past him. He turned to see it go above their heads, hitting a building's roof on the other side of the street. Several dark figures appeared near the rim of the rooftops, scattering away from the blast.

Irvine turned to Gabe, "why-"

Then more bullet fire came, and several of the SeeDs backed into the alleyway, forcing themselves against the sides the walls. Rinoa took cover behind a large postbox, while Selphie pressed herself against a telephone pole. Leona and Quistis ran to the SeeD utility vehicle, leaping safely behind it as several rounds of bullets riveted the ground where they had been. Gabe charged forward, loading a bullet into his gun. Then he shot a nearby car with it. A blast of strange energy erupted from the barrel, overturning the vehicle to its side. Gabe immediately froze the underbelly of the car with a simple ice spell.

He ducked behind the car, now covering the alleyway. Squall, Irvine, and Zell joined him.

Zell winced, "that car was the band's rental."

"Don't worry," returned Gabe, "I'm sure the company's insured, they usually are."

They all flinched as several other shots rang off the sides of the overturned car. Zell pressed a bit too close to the icy bottom, and had to rip his hand away, leaving a bit of skin behind.

He cursed, bringing his fingers to his lips, "dammit man! What did you freeze the car for?"

"It's easy Zell," answered Squall, "stray bullets won't blow the car if it's frozen."

"Explosions and people don't mix well," Irvine nodded, "quick thinking."

Squall looked over the top of the car, spotting several of the dark figures attacking from the rooftops, "so this is where they went?"

Gabe turned to him, "pardon?"

"We had trouble getting here," said Squall.

Gabe nodded, "so that was you. And this would be the Illuminati."

Irvine cursed, looking across the empty street, "why the Hell isn't anyone in the street?"

"Be thankful for small miracles," answered Squall, "no innocent bystanders."

The bullets were raining down even heavier now. Glass shattered as stray shots pounded into the car and adjoining buildings. Squall turned to look at Rinoa.

She looked back, nodding that she and Selphie were fine, then she squeezed herself tighter against the mailbox as several more bullets passed by.

Leonhart forced himself to look past her, to the SeeD utility vehicle a few meters away, "I need to make it to the car."

Gabe glanced in the vehicle's direction, "will it be okay?"

Squall nodded, "bulletproof...could even withstand a grenade if it had to."

Gabe shook his head, "Irvine, now would be a good time to bring out the bullets I gave you."

The cowboy did so, "I took a look at them. Pretty straightforward."

"Aim high," he instructed, "the shots will fire on delayed reaction, like launch grenades."

Squall handed Zell his pistol, "cover me?"

Zell took the gun in his hands, and grinned back, "you got it."

Gabe moved to the side edge of the car, peeking his shotgun out, aiming at the rooftops. Irvine followed, standing up to aim from above the top of the car's rim. Zell flanked them on the other side. Squall crouched, waiting to make a dash. He made hand gestures to Rinoa and Selphie, who nodded in understanding.

"On three," declared Gabe, as another bullet grazed off the car chassis.

"One..." counted Irvine, "two...THREE!"

In unison, the three men fired their shots into the rooftops. Rinoa and Selphie rose from behind their shelter, aiming a few well placed spells. From behind the SeeD car, Leona and Quistis began to fire volleys as well, Quistis using spells, Leona using a mechanized crossbow. Squall ran for the SeeD vehicle.

Opposing fire began to pepper the ground behind him as Squall ran, forcing himself to outpace the stream of fire. Then the fire toned down as his allies began their own attack. He reached Rinoa first, and, helping her to her feet, ran towards the safety of the SeeD car with her, arm in arm. Selphie rolled from behind her telephone pole, rising to her feet, and ran in the opposite direction. She passed them by, leaping to the safety of the overturned car.

Rinoa and Squall reached the SeeD vehicle, and fell to their knees behind it, as the rain of bullets from the rooftops poured down anew.

Selphie was panting for breath, keeping her exposed skin well away from the ice on the car.

Irvine ducked behind the car again, reloading his weapon, "that wasn't the smartest thing to do Selphie."

She huskily replied, catching her breath, "what...can I...say? I wanted to be...with you."

He smirked, "that's my girl."

She gestured to her leather pants and matching top, then to his duster, "we match too."

Irvine shook his head as Selphie grinned.

Squall leaned back against the body of the SeeD vehicle, breathing heavily.

Quistis peered over the edge of the car, watching the black figures on the rooftops skirting back and forth, angling for better positions. She laughed as shots from Gabe and Irvine's guns cast a wave of spells around the cloaks, scattering them.

"That seems to be working well," said Rinoa.

"We must have disoriented them earlier," nodded Quistis, "this should have been a perfect ambush."

Rinoa agreed, "and Gabe's warning helped too. Something's off."

Squall sniffed, "other than a sneak attack in the heart of a city?"

Leona fired a last volley of arrows at the rooftops, then came down again. Opening the side door of the car, Quistis drew out a large package from the glove box. Leona closed the door while Quistis opened the package, revealing several rounds of ammunition and guns within.

"Always prepared right?" said Leona.

Quistis nodded, picking up several rounds of ammo and binding them within the package again. She caught Zell's eye, and flung it to him, aiding her throw with a simple wind spell.

Zell caught the package, several shots narrowly missing it as it flew through the air, and opened the box.

Irvine whistled, "great, we needed more shots."

Gabe drew another pouch, much larger this time, from his belt, "here's some more."

Zell eyed them critically, "where'd you get those, or did you make them?"

He laughed, "made them, real pain in the ass too."

Selphie was about to make a bawdy comment, as another bullet grazed the side of the car. Gabe cried out in pain, grabbing at his side, and cursed.

Zell and Selphie gasped, asking together, "are you alright?"

He nodded, "passing shot...I'll be fine."

He peered over the top of the car again, as if the pain were already forgotten, "I need to get to that side of the street."

Irvine stared back, eyes wide, "are you nuts?"

"Probably," said Gabe, "but we can't keep this up forever. We need to finish them before the authorities arrive, by then the sneaky bastards will have run away."

Zell nodded, and signaled to Squall and the others.

Selphie turned as she heard a door in the alley behind them open.

"Stay back!" yelled Selphie, as several clubbers came out of the exit to see what was happening. The sound of gunfire quickly caused the people to heed her warning, and they slammed the door shut.

Gabe turned to Zell, "sign to him what I'm about to tell you."

Squall saw Selphie motioning behind her, while Zell began to sign to him. Squall nodded, understanding.

"We need to get some heavy cover fire," he announced, "Gabe has a plan."

Gabe turned to watch the rooftops, searching for the point to do most damage. Crouching back behind the overturned car, he nodded to Zell.

"You sure this will work?" asked the SeeD.

"It better Dincht," answered Gabe, "I have a reputation to uphold."

Selphie looked down at him for a moment, and sniffed in laughter, "great...you remind me of Irvine."

The cowboy grinned as he fired into the rooftops, "what's the matter with that?"

"Shut up and shoot," ordered Selphie.

"Yes dear," joked Irvine.

Zell groaned as he turned to look across at the others...and gaped at Quistis.

She had opened the trunk...and brought out a large mountable chain gun.

Squall whistled, "portable version of the guns on our ships?"

Quistis' lips twitched in amusement, "need to be able to cover your butt wherever we go."

"It's a full time job," quipped Rinoa, "and such a cute butt too."

"Lord," Leona grunted as she helped Quistis balance the gun against the car, "you people frighten me sometimes."

Squall nodded, "okay, when I say so...let them have it...all out. You'll know when to stop."

He reached into the back compartment of the car, drawing out a sword. Securing his gunblade in a sheath on his back, he gripped the sword in his hands tightly, edging to the end of the car.

"Mind telling us the particulars of Gabe's plan?" asked Quistis.

"Yes," answered Squall.

"Why?" followed Rinoa.

He remained silent for a moment, "you'd think I was crazy."

Rinoa smiled, "Squall...you're a SeeD that fell for a Sorceress...it's certifiable that you're crazy."

He grinned slightly, "never hear you complaining...now...let's wait for Gabe to start."

"What?"

Gabe nodded to the others, "Selphie, Irvine...pound into them. Zell, are you ready?"

The SeeD nodded, checking his two handguns, "ready as I'll ever be..."

"Just what the hell..." started Irvine.

"NOW...FIRE!" he shouted.

Behind the SeeD car, Squall heard Gabe and ordered Quistis to shoot...and had to cover his ears for the deafening chatter of the chain cannon's blasts. Then he did something which no one had expected...he ran out into the street.

Behind the overturned car, Gabe did the same, as Selphie and Irvine continued to fire into the rooftops. Zell followed close on Gabe's heels.

The cloaked figures atop the rooftops scattered as the barrage of gunfire and spells rained down on the rooftops. Zell, Squall, and Gabe continued to run for the other side of the street.

They met at the opposing wall, and pushed themselves against it, breathing heavily. Their friends on the other side of the street continued to fire.

Squall nodded to Gabe, throwing him the sword.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," replied the SeeD.

Gabe looked up at the roof, which Quistis was riddling with bullets still. He looked back down, drawing his shotgun, "I'm gonna go up the stairs on the east side."

He jerked his head to the left of them.

Squall nodded, "I'll go up the west side stairs. How about you Zell?"

The blonde haired SeeD rubbed his chin as he looked up at the rooftops above. He clenched his fists together, and brought them up. The retractable claws emerged from his gloves.

"Screw the stairs," he said, "I'm climbing straight up and capping their asses."

Gabe flashed a feral grin, "going to wait for us?"

Zell shook his head, "no, but I did bring a few spell grenades. I'll lob them once I'm up, then climb over."

Squall nodded, "we'll tear into them right after."

Brickwork began to fall down in pieces around them, and Zell coughed from the dust. The three men looked each other over one last time before they each turned to their separate tasks.

Behind the SeeD car, Quistis ran out of bullets for the chain gun.

She cursed, "take over while I reload."

Leona nodded, priming her crossbow and firing several volleys of spelled arrows into the rooftops. They didn't quite reach far enough, but they were flare spells, so at least it was providing distraction.

Rinoa shook her head as she fired several round of ammunition from her pistols, "what in Hyne's name is Squall doing?"

Quistis shrugged, reloading the chain gun, "we'll have to ask afterwards."

She turned the cannon to fire, and stopped...

Irvine also stopped firing for a moment, as the woman beside him shouted.

"What is he doing?" asked Selphie, pointing at the opposite wall.

Zell threw himself against the wall, forcing his fists into the solid brickwork, and began to climb the wall as if it were a mountain. The claws on his gloves clung to the building, and he grunted as he forced himself up, hand over fist.

Irvine blinked once, shrugged, and began to fire again, higher this time. He didn't want to hit Zell.

"Don't tell me he's..." started Quistis.

Rinoa furrowed her eyebrows, "Squall...if you live through this, I'm going to kill you."

Zell grunted as he came to a stop, suspended from the edge of the roof, hanging by the talons on his glove. He reached down into his pockets, pulling out a charged grenade, and lobbed it over his head, onto the rooftop.

He heard muffled shouts of dismay, and a second later, the blast from his grenade. The smoke and noise was all he needed to haul himself over the ledge, leaping onto the roof feet first.

His SeeD training kicked in immediately.

"Shit," cursed Zell.

There had to be at least thirty cloaked men on the rooftop, and that was just what he could see. The sun had almost completely faded now, forcing him to squint past the haze, but there were still so many...

Then his instincts kicked in, and he acted. He drew his two handguns and began firing...

All the shrouds heard was the first explosion, before a cacophony of blasts reigned down death upon them. Several fell, but soon the figures turned, finding the source of the attack, and ran to fight back.

Zell didn't back down, doing the opposite of what was expected. Reloading his pistols, Zell charged them. He continued to fire into them as he ran. The world was a fast moving blur of shadows and blood, as he forced his legs to run faster and faster. And like death itself, he ploughed through the horde of men.

Knives and blades sought out his skin, bullets whizzed by him, several bodies groped for his legs as he ran, trying to trip Zell, but the dying bodies were not enough to slow him...not now...not until he himself calmed the flow of adrenaline to his systems.

Zell looked ahead of him, finding a cluster of enemies awaiting him. They were just too thick to shoot past, he couldn't run through them...

Instead, Zell ran faster towards them, return fire going wide in their disoriented state. And when it seemed he had fallen into their midst...he jumped.

Clear over their heads he leapt, twisting in mid-air, as he fired his guns down into the shrouds, raining death from above. He righted himself as he landed, firing several last shots into his enemies.

He grinned darkly, "I am hot today, Irvine eat your heart out."

The beginning twilight of dusk, combined with the adrenaline induced haze, clouded his vision slightly, and he forced himself to breathe more slowly as he turned.

Zell discarded his guns, clips empty, and cocked his fists, as he scanned for more enemies..

Then a blast rang out from behind, and Zell knew he'd never be in time to avoid it...

Author's Note: Zell kicked some serious butt at the end there. Loved that...he was on the RAMPAGE! Yes, Squall and Gabe are there too, their battles are up next. Anyway, thanks for reading, give me feedback if you feel like it. Take it easy (grins at 'Prince Tiger' ).


	19. Chapter 19

Legacies: Chapter 19

by: Gemini83

Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF8. But I do own this story.

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him as he bounded up the staircase. Squall breathed huskily, allowing his adrenaline to build. Despite the heat of the moment, he realized something was wrong...but he didn't know what.

He came to the top of the flight, and waited for Zell's move. He didn't wait long, for moments later a grenade blast rattled the floor of the rooftop. He barely had time to look at the numbers, and curse, before his instincts kicked in. It didn't matter how many of them there were, he had the element of surprise. And by the time they saw him, it would be too late. Squall ran into the haze, yelling out his battle cry and swinging his gunblade...

Gabe stepped onto the rooftops as soon as he heard the explosion, hauling himself up with a great bound, drawing his shotgun.

He swore, "damn, there's so many."

Gabe's attention turned as Zell pumped his weapons empty into a mass of the shrouded enemy. The bodies fell like stone. On the other side of the roof, Squall was tearing into the enemy as well.

He picked out his targets and began to fire, keeping an eye on his comrades. It was a good thing he did, for he was just in time to see Zell jump over and dispatch several shrouds before another snuck up from behind the SeeD.

Gabe quickly loaded his shotgun and fired.

Zell snapped his head around, catching sight of a flash of light, and hearing a muffled shout as a shadow fell to the ground at his side.

He looked up at Gabe, and nodded, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he replied.

Then they returned to battle.

Gabe fired round after round, but there always seemed to be more of the lunatics for everyone one that he shot.

Two of the shrouds charged him, and he emptied several blasts into them. Gabe turned around, firing at several more trying to attack from behind. He cracked open the barrel, reloading his weapon.

Gabe turned again, to see two more enemies running to meet him. He cursed as he finished reloading, then cursed again...

The barrel wouldn't close...

The Illuminati let out furious cries as they charged Gabe, while he continued his attempts to close the barrel of his gun.

They were too close to him now, he'd never load up in time. With an enraged yell, he drew his open shotgun back. The first Illuminati neared, slashing with a knife. Gabe backed away from the swipe, bringing his shotgun around. He bludgeoned the barrel of the weapon across the Illuminati's temples, forcing the gun closed.

The Illuminati doubled over in pain, but the other was still coming. With a grunt, Gabe rolled over the back of the first enemy, still doubled over in pain. Using the springboard, he came down feet first, boots slamming the second thug square in the face.

He ran forward, following his momentum as the Illuminati staggered back. Then he leapt away, as his first enemy threw a knife from behind, hitting the second Illuminati instead.

The shroud grabbed his throat, gagging and sputtering as he died. The first one barely had time to feel shocked before Gabe turned, firing the now loaded shotgun.

The second Illuminati fell to the floor, lifeless. Gabe holstered his shotgun, drawing the blade as several more Illuminati charged him. Then he realized that they were using swords and spears, none of them had any guns...they must have run out of bullets. Gabe flashed a primal grin, and ran to meet them.

The first attacker swiped high with his blade. Gabe easily ducked, slashing his own blade forward from behind his back. The Illuminati fell to the ground, gripping his stomach.

Gabe rose to meet the next, stopping just long enough to deflect a blow and glare at his enemy from behind crossed blades. The he sidestepped, turning as a spear from another enemy struck at the air where he had been.

Gabe quickly swung his sword around, cutting the first Illuminati from behind. He backed away as the second one struck out with the spear. The shroud swung again, and this time Gabe caught the tip on the edge of his sword.

Gabe weaved his body to the side, narrowly avoiding the jab to the face, and struck sideways, cleaving the spear in half. He charged the Illuminati, running the man through with his sword. Gabe then drew a knife from his belt and threw it behind him, hitting a third Illuminati dead between the eyes.

He kicked away the dead spearman, freeing his sword, and brought it down in a fierce arc as yet another Illuminati came up from behind. The sword exposed the Illuminati's throat. But with his dying energies, the shroud bounded forth, striking at Gabe's exposed chest with his knife.

Gabe clutched at the knife as he fell onto his back, then his world was dark and full of stars...

Squall ran up the staircase, drowning out everything but the need to get to the top. When the explosion happened, he made his move, vaguely noticing Zell and Gabe making their own attacks. In the smoke and haze, the enemy never saw him coming. Somewhere, in the back of Squall's mind, a voice was telling him this was foolish.

When had he ever listened to reason...?

The first Illuminati never saw him coming. Squall cut him down from behind. He turned to slash the next one. This time, the enemy saw him long enough to scream, before he was cut down as well.

Squall darted back and forth, knowing that the enemy was aware of his presence. He turned, sensing something was wrong, and his eyes widened as he saw a knife flying towards his head. Squall brought his gunblade up, deflecting the attack, and quickly moved out of the way as several shrouds rushed him.

Another attacked at his crouching form. Instead of rolling away, Squall brought up his gunblade, slicing clear thorough the metal of the Illuminati's sword. The thug barely had time to react, for Squall gutted him instantly.

Turning his hand, Squall released a flurry of fire spells into a mass of shrouds, disorienting them.

He turned, facing another Illuminati, and swept his blade to the side, deflecting a swipe from one of the shrouds. With a single deft move, he brought the gunblade up again, cutting the Illuminati's exposed throat.

He turned with the movement of his gunblade, firing it into the midst of several on comers, then fell to his knees as another came form behind. He struck up with the blade, cutting through the attacker's midsection.

Squall rolled away, getting back to his feet.

As he looked up, a single Illuminati faced him. This one was different from the others, taller, bulkier. And he clenched a halberd in his gloved hands. Squall looked at the evil looking sickle of the blade, and the glinting metallic shaft, and narrowed his eyes.

Leonhart ran forward, the Illuminati rushing to meet him. Squall drew his blade back, bringing it around to crash down on the enemy. The Illuminati deflected the attack with the shaft of the halberd, then swept the weapon sideways, still locked with Squall's gunblade.

Squall retreated, as the scythe-shaped blade swept by his face. He quickly countered, jabbing forward with his gunblade. Again the Illuminati blocked, with the top of the blade. Squall didn't miss a beat, cracking his wrist to swipe the gunblade down. The Illuminati caught it again, this time on the tip of the shaft.

Squall continued a relentless assault, striking again and again with his gunblade. Again and again the Illuminati countered. With a grunt, Squall brought his gunblade powerfully down, meeting the Illuminati's halberd.

The shroud swept the ground with the shaft of his weapon, tripping Squall. Then he struck in midair, striking at Squall's chest as the SeeD fell.

Even disoriented, Squall's instincts kicked in, and he brought his blade tight to his chest, catching the halberd's blade with his own. He kicked out with his feet, slamming his boots into the Illuminati's face.

The shroud backed away, shaking his head of dizziness. Squall slowly stood up, panting slightly. The Illuminati glared at him, Squall stared right back. Now the Illuminati let out an enraged yell, rushing at Squall. Squall waited, allowing the Illuminati to close the distance.

His looked out the corner of his eyes, sensing several of the Illuminati finally pulling themselves together behind him. This would have to be quick.

He looked back to the Illuminati with the halberd, very little distance separated them now. Squall grunted once, rushing forward, blade held down low. As the two met, he swept upward, shearing through the shaft of the halberd. The Illuminati reacted instantly, striking at Squall's chest with the speared-end. But Squall had moved to the side, and he was now directly beside the Illuminati.

The shroud barely had time to react, as Squall turned and struck at the Illuminati's exposed neck. The shroud managed to bring the lower end of the broken shaft up to deflect. Had he been fighting a swordsman, it may have worked. However, Squall did not wield a sword, he wielded the gunblade.

The weapon cut through the shaft, and imbedded itself into the Illuminati's neck. Squall fired the gunblade, blowing away the Illuminati, who died instantly.

Squall slowly staggered back, breathing heavily now. He shook his head, forcing the bleary haze from his eyes. He looked around him, and knew he had run out of options...

They had him cornered...perhaps ten or more of them, forming a circle around him. Squall nodded, and brought up his sword again, resting the back of it against his shoulder. He drew away from the enemies, allowing them to tighten the circle around him.

If the bastards were going to kill him, he'd take as many of them down with him as he could...

He brought up his left fist, charging up a spell. He turned slowly, deciding the best place to fire it. He breathed even more heavily now, waiting in fevered anticipation.

The pack of Illuminati let loose a maddening cry, and all of them rushed at him, brandishing their various weapons, and Squall, caught in the eye of the storm, let them come...

He brought his charged fist down, releasing the spell at his feet. Blinding light and searing flames issued forth from his hand, and a screaming wind as well. He was catapulted into the air, flung high from the spell's effect. The Illuminati ran straight into the spell, screaming as the flames devoured them.

Squall twisted in midair, righting himself and his sword, crying out in rage as he brought the gunblade down on one of the Shrouds.

He landed on his feet, cutting through the first enemy. With almost feral rage, he ran straight into the ranks of the remaining mass of Illuminati, swiping left and right with his gunblade.

The Illuminati quickly fell, no match for him in their disarray. Then Squall finally backed away, forcing his breathing back to normal. The haze withdrew from the corners of his eyes, and he rested himself against his gunblade, using it to hold him up. Clenching his other fist, Squall let out a weary sigh.

A blast of fire caused him to turn, just in time to see a charred corpse fall at his feet.

Squall looked up, to see Zell's still smoking hand drop to his side.

Squall nodded, "thanks."

He turned as he saw a shroud moving. Squall painfully brought up his gunblade, and Zell turned, cocking his fists.

The Illuminati flew into the air, and fell onto his back, lying motionless.

Gabe coughed as he got up, "damned freaks."

Squall and Zell let out sighs of relief, lowering their guard.

As the sun's rays finally faded, Gabe rubbed his temples, thankful that the pain behind his eyes were beginning to recede. The moon's light came out now, and Gabe took in a deep breath of air.

Then he noticed something was wrong. Squall looked into his eyes, and knew what to do. The SeeD dropped to the floor.

Gabe fired his shotgun at the air where Squall had been.

"What the..." started Zell.

But Squall was already on his feet, running to where Gabe had fired.

A single Illuminati was sprawled on the floor, clutching at the wound in his side, breathing harshly.

Gabe and Zell came up behind him, looking critically down at the wounded man.

Squall looked back at them, raising an eyebrow, "still alive?"

Gabe smiled sheepishly, "I try not to miss, but I need some questions answered too."

Squall nodded, "fire away then."

Zell snickered, "was that a joke?"

Squall blinked for a moment, then realized.

He groaned, "Zell, that's terrible."

Gabe shook his head, peering closer.

A shot rang out, and Squall turned, knowing he'd never see the bullet.

But Zell had seen the flash, and although he couldn't explain how or why, he instinctively brought his hand up, covering Squall's face.

The bullet hit Zell's hand, and recoiled off the adamantine. Leonhart flinched back instinctively. Zell shouted in pain, his hand feeling like a hive of bees.

A second shot rang out, headed for the fallen Illuminati. This time Gabe caught it...on the barrel of his shotgun. He turned around, facing the source of the attack, and fired.

Then Gabe heard a muffled cry, and sensed more changes. All around them, the men saw hues of light, charging not to far in the distance.

Gabe turned to the other two men, "cover your ears."

Zell furrowed his eyebrows, "what?"

"DO IT!" he shouted back.

Squall and Zell did so.

Gabe looked all around him. He hadn't wanted to resort to this, but he had little choice in the matter. He walked over to the fallen Illuminati, pinching the man in the neck. The shroud fell unconscious, and Gabe covered the man's ears with his gloved hands.

His thoughts turned inward, going deep into his inner self, 'Siren?'

Yes master, came a pixyish voice.

Gabe shook his head, 'don't call me that, I am not your master. If anything, it is I who owe you.'

The bell-like voice laughed, this is why I like you master...what is you desire?

He grimaced, "Sonic Burst."

The voice in his head remained silent.

Gabe nodded, "I don't like it either, but we have precious few choices. Try to make it as weak as possible."

Zell still had his ears covered, as did Squall.

Leonhart looked at Gabe, wondering what in Hyne's name the man was doing. He didn't wait long for an answer.

A bright aura of blue and white surrounded Gabe, growing larger and larger, twisting and churning like the wave of the sea. Out of the blue depths, an angelic figure appeared, the Guardian Force, Siren.

Zell gasped, he had never seen her like this before, the GF was powerful, and hopelessly beautiful, with blonde tresses falling waist length. Her soft wings and creamy white skin glimmered with energy, her blue-gray eyes glowing ever brighter. Then Zell had to close his eyes as well, as the blinding light overtook the rooftops.

Author's Note: Oy, another spout of laziness before I finally worked out this chapter. Why can't my courses just take it easy on me? Oh well...right, I hope you are liking this story so far. As always, feel free to send feedback, please make it constructive, I don't think my frazzled senses are up to too much ragging right now...goes off to collapse in his bed...Hyne curse midterms and sadistic teachers...


	20. Chapter 20

Legacies: Chapter 20

by: Gemini83

Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF8. But I do own this story.

The SeeDs waited below on the street, carefully loading up their weapons before they too joined their comrades on the skyline. However, they stopped dead in their tracks as the blinding light devoured the rooftops. Each of them flinched as a tremendous shockwave overtook them. Glass broke, shards flying everywhere.

Irvine backed away, sheltering Selphie, as the frozen car they hid behind shattered like crystal.

As the light and smoke dissipated, Rinoa shook her head, trying to clear it from the ringing sensation.

Quistis wavered back and forth, wobbling on her feet, "wh-what in Hyne's...n-name was that-t?"

"It was too much, that's what it was," Leona clutched at her temples, "oh my aching head..."

Gabe let out a harsh laugh, '...that was supposed to be weak?'

He could almost picture Siren shrugging, sorry.

He shook his head, 'don't worry, I'll reprimand you after my body stops shaking...in a few years.'

Zell and Squall slowly got to their feet, still shuddering.

"Was that...?" started Zell.

"Siren," nodded Gabe, "I'll explain later."

He looked down at the unconscious Illuminati. Gabe's lips turned up in a feral grin, he picked up the shroud with one hand, slapping him across the face with his other.

Zell winced, Squall simply blinked.

The Illuminati groaned as he slowly regained consciousness, "no...not you..."

Gabe slapped him again, "shut up...I'd like you to answer some questions."

The Shroud laughed, "and what on this screwed up planet makes you think I will do that?"

He narrowed his eyebrows, "tell me, Illuminati scum, did Greymalkin go easy on your friends? No? I can see from that frozen look on your face he didn't."

Zell was about to speak, but Squall put a hand on his shoulder. Dincht turned, and Leonhart shook his head. Zell nodded.

Gabe bought the man closer, glaring at him in the eye, "we share a few tricks, he and I. You wouldn't want to know what kind, would you?"

The Illuminati stammered a reply, "I-I can't...they'll...kill me..."

Gabe ignored the dripping sound he heard issuing from the shroud. Gabe sniffed, throwing him to the floor, and backing away. slightly.

"Don't ruin the shoes now," he quipped, "very well, you can answer my questions, or you can go to prison, where I promise you that you will not be treated so kindly."

The Illuminati spat at Gabe's feet, "what can you do? Alicia is all knowing! All powerful! You are nothing to her!"

Gabe raised an eyebrow.

"She will soon have what she seeks," continued the shroud, "and then you are all doomed."

He furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the Illuminati. The man's eyes had gone wide, his jaw slackened.

Gabe had just enough time to figure out what was happening, as his eyes widened in shock. He leapt away, pulling Squall and Zell with him, "GET BACK!"

The three tumbled to the ground, as a gust of green smoke issued forth from the Illuminati's mouth. The shroud hacked and sputtered, foaming at the mouth, muscles seizing, until he collapsed in a dead heap.

Zell coughed as he got up. Squall brushed himself off.

Gabe rose to his knees, rubbing his forehead, "dammit..."

Squall shook his head, "mind explaining?"

Gabe got to his feet, wearily replying, "poisoned gas, hollow tooth. You figure it out. Dead men tell no tales."

He cast a fire spell at the dead body, "don't need this crap spreading, who knows what other tricks they use the dead for?"

Squall nodded, "I don't like this...too many unanswered questions."

Zell cursed, "these guys are beginning to creep me out."

About half an hour after the first shot was fired, the authorities finally came to the scene. Huge lamps lit up the site with a sterile white glow.

Surprisingly enough, there were no civilian casualties to account for. In fact, there were no bodies at all, and precious few witnesses. This lead to some rather pointed questions. Upon checking out the shrouds on the rooftops, all anyone could find was a mass of ash and bits of black cloaks, which lead to even more pointed questions.

The SeeDs were sitting on a bench, drinking coffee, or whatever the black sludge in their cups was supposed to be, as the police officer Murdoch asked his question again. He was an experienced cop, with only a bit of a beer gut, entering his mid-forties, and his patience was wearing thin.

"Alright kids, I don't give a damn if you ARE SeeD" he said, "there are going to have to be more explanations than...'oh, the men in black were shooting at us.' This is the second accident today, what the Hell is going on?"

Squall stood up, staring the officer in the eye, "we don't have time for this."

The officer narrowed his eyes, "excuse me?"

"You heard me," he answered.

"Listen buddy," started Murdoch, "I don't care if you're the bloody president of Esthar-"

Gabe stood up as well, "I'm inclined to agree. Explaining would take too long. And the answer may be more disturbing than whatever your spin doctors decide to put on this case."

Fuming, the officer glared daggers at the two men.

The police had, at Gabe's suggestion, cleared away bystanders and traffic in a half mile radius, which was normal procedure anyway. Now he was making more demands, and accusations to boot.

"Okay pal," answered the disgruntled cop, "if you don't-"

Gabe took off his overcoat, unbuttoning his shirt, which drew a shocked response from several of those present.

Before anyone could reply, he drew a medallion from around his neck, handing it to the officer, "there's an inscription on the back of it, check it first and come back. I suggest you also check my friend's identification as well, as you've been neglecting to do."

Murdoch was about to protest, but the fire in Gabe's eyes made him acquiesce. The officer walked away.

Gabe turned, putting his coat back on, and sat down, examining his shotgun, "damn it, I'll have to repair this thing, can't shoot worth a damn now..."

Squall propped his foot on a slab of fallen concrete, leaning on it, "there's something we have to ask you."

Irvine glanced at Gabe sidelong, "care explaining what the heck that was?"

Gabe shrugged.

"And what was with Siren?" demanded Zell, "since when does SeeD give out GF's on loan?"

Rinoa blinked, "that blast? It was Siren?"

Squall nodded, "seems so."

They all turned, facing Gabe.

He raised an eyebrow, "Nida owed me a favor alright?"

"But what about the attack?" continued Zell.

Squall nodded, "I've never seen her do that before, how'd you get her to do that?"

The man grinned back at them, "I asked nicely..."

They were about to press for more information, when the officer came running back.

"Fine, it checks out," he answered, gesturing to Squall, "you're friend there really is a SeeD commander. And you...whatever you are, it's thrown up a hell of a lot of flags on our system, I didn't think they classified stuff that high anymore..."

The SeeDs raised their collective eyebrows at Gabe.

Murdoch shook his head, "I have no choice but to let you go."

As Gabe took the pendant back, the officer asked him, "seriously though, what happened?"

He shook his head, "honestly? I wish I knew."

"Great, what are we gonna tell the media? They'll eat this one up"

Gabe shrugged, "tell them some drunks started firing, and hit several gas lines. Unnamed authorities were on site to quell the problem."

Murdoch sniffed once, then grinned, "heh, you a spy or something?"

Gabe smiled back, "something...definitely something."

He nodded, "stay out of trouble."

"Right..."

Gabe stood up, facing the others, "shall we?"

Squall nodded, "let's."

Leona drew up next to Gabe, as the group began to walk to the cars.

"What happened here?" she asked.

She shook his head, gesturing to the various investigators cleaning up the wreckage of the scene. It would be days before the street was cleared of fallen concrete and debris...and weeks before the buildings could be repaired.

"Too many prying eyes and ears," he quipped, remembering what he had said once, not so long ago.

As he walked on, Gabe caught a glint out of the corner of his eye. He snapped his head around, turning to the source of the light.

Gabe's eyes widened as he caught site of it...

Irvine's head snapped up, as he heard Gabe shout and point. The SeeD took a quick glance, seeing what he was pointing to...it was an Illuminati, enshrouded in a black cloak, and holding a rifle...

It was a sniper, with his sights set on Rinoa...

SeeD's resident sorceress saw the red dot of light on her chest, looked up, and cursed...

Squall briefly heard screams and shouts. Then his mind was clear, he couldn't hear a thing, but he saw the bead of light on Rinoa, and moved, his heart pounding...

Irvine's hand reflexively reached for his weapon, loading it in a heartbeat. In another heartbeat, he had balanced the gun on his upraised left hand, squeezing the trigger with his right.

Only two heartbeats...

But that was all the time the Illuminati needed, and a shot rang out from his weapon, the bullet seemed to scream through the air, as if the wind could not bear to suffer the projectile. Slowly it exited the gun's shaft, mere seconds before Irvine's blast killed him in a haze of fire. The man screamed in pain as he died, falling in a smoldering heap from the rooftops...

And his bullet continued...streaking towards Rinoa...

Rinoa heard Gabe's shout of dismay, and a second later, the chatter of Irvine's weapon. Yet she knew it was too late, as she looked up to face the attack she'd never see. Time slowed, as if crawling by...but she new that time would soon catch up to her...

Time enough for Squall to step in front of her, time enough for him to spread his arms, preparing to take the blast.

Yet still, time crawled slowly by, and although she had not the ears to hear it, Rinoa let out a tortured scream...

Squall closed his eyes, ready for the bullet's embrace. What he wasn't ready for, however, was feeling a body slam against him...

He opened his eyes, slowly, wondering why he was alive. All too soon, he had his answer...

Quistis was wrapped in his arms, shuddering into his chest. She slowly looked up at him, a trickle of blood streaming from a corner of her mouth.

"Are...you...alright?" she asked.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Squall was screaming, his senses howling, yet all he could do was blink as he replied, "yes..."

Quistis nodded, "good..."

Then she went limp in his arms...

He slowly eased her down, cradling her in one arm, as he drew his other hand from behind her back. He distantly looked at his bloody hand. And then it finally hit him, with all the force of a load of bricks...it was her blood.

Quistis had taken the shot.

Then his SeeD instinct kicked in, and he realized it was worse...she wasn't breathing either...

Author's Note: Hmm...finally got to this part, yeah, it took a while. Moreover, the last sniping sequence may have taken a bit too long...oh well. Anyway, I will be developing the triangle a bit...hehe. Please bear with me as I do this, it's a new plot device for me. Anyway, I hope you've been enjoying this story, please send me a review or something (and try not to rag on me...okay? ). Uhm...additional note...I just finished writing the next chapter, but by the time you read this, I will have moved well beyond that. Uhm...the next chapter is a bit disturbing, as they have to get the bullet out...yeah...


	21. Chapter 21

Legacies: Chapter 21

by: Gemini83

Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF8. But I do own this story.

WARNING: Do not read this chapter if you are squeamish about blood!

Time seemed to freeze in his mind, as Squall slowly lowered Quistis to the ground. Then it jarred back into the present, as his training kicked in.

His hands searched on her wrists, trying in vain to find a pulse. He looked up to officer Murdoch, "several first aid kits! Now!"

The officer nodded.

Irvine ran to their side instantly, "is she..."

Squall shook his head, "it isn't good. She will die if we can't do something."

Gabe came up behind them in a heartbeat. He took one look and knew things were bad.

Gabe looked to the side, where the smoky husk of the fallen Illuminati was still burning, "Irvine, I need you to do something."

The SeeD turned, raising an eyebrow, "what?"

Gabe nudged his head towards the corpse, "get his gun."

Irvine furrowed his eyebrows, "now what in the hell is-"

"No questions Irvine," cut in Gabe, "please trust me, we don't have time to waste."

Irvine looked once into Gabe's eyes, and nodded, running to get the Illuminati's gun.

Meanwhile, Squall motioned to Rinoa, "I'm going to breath for her, you try to start her heart."

Rinoa nodded, crouching to help administer CPR.

"Damn it Quistis," she whispered, "don't you die on us..."

"Anything we can do?" asked Zell.

"Keep everyone back," ordered Squall.

"And pray," added Gabe.

Zell nodded, gripping Leona's hand tightly. The SeeD cadet looked up to him, and smiled desperately.

Selphie looked away, hugging herself, as she struggled to hold back tears.

Officer Murdoch came back, bearing several medical kits. Gabe took them.

"Anything we can do?" asked the officer.

"Any doctors around?"

He shook his head.

Gabe cursed, "of course...well, keep everyone back then."

The officer nodded.

Squall continued to breath into Quistis' cold lips, trying to force her to breath again. Rinoa continued to pump the woman's heart, moving to the rhythm of her own heartbeat.

Irvine drew up beside Gabe, "here's the damn weapon."

Gabe nodded, perfunctorily taking the rifle from Irvine's hand, and cracking open the barrel.

He drew out the used shell, examining it.

Gabe's eyes widened, "shit..."

Quistis started to cough, thrashing uncontrollably. She screamed in pain, her eyes still closed tight.

It was all Squall and Rinoa could do to hold her down.

Irvine turned to Gabe uncertainly, "what?"

Gabe didn't bother answering, instead, he simply got to his knees, beside Quistis. Gabe threw his trench coat to the pavement, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

In his mind, he reached out to the GF, Siren...I once again ask for you help...

The crystalline voice replied, I am here master.

Gabe nodded, help guide my hand...you know more of the ways of healing than I do.

Yes, master, answered Siren.

Gabe looked across Quistis' body, at Squall and Rinoa, "I need you to hold her down."

Rinoa pounded the ground with her fist, "Squall...feel her wrist."

The SeeD did so.

"Damn," cursed Squall, "we lost the heartbeat again..."

"Keep up with the CPR," said Gabe, "I'm going to try something."

Then his mind was clear, he heard nothing, felt nothing, saw nothing...except Quistis.

Her clothes were made from thick leather, clothes which had helped her weather many an attack. Gabe tore the vest aside as if it were paper, leaving the black sport bra alone.

He reached into the medical kit, drawing several scalpels, and a syringe.

He plunged the syringe into Quistis' mid-section. Then, with a curse, he saw the blood streaming from Quistis' stomach, just to the side. It must have hit the lung...

He took a moment to calm his nerves, then began his incision, cutting in a straight line along the wound.

Zell turned away from the scene, moving away, as he wretched into the gutter. Leona turned with him, as Zell buried himself in her arms, shuddering silently.

Selphie gripped Irvine's hand, looking on, bleary-eyed. Despite the blood flowing from nails digging into him, the cowboy just looked on, frozen in place.

Gabe continued to cut, leaving scalpels in Quistis' abdomen to hold it open, as he drew forth blades to search for the bullet imbedded in her.

He turned to Selphie, "I need you to take all the contents of the medical kit out."

Selphie nodded absently.

"Now Selphie," said Gabe, sternly, but kindly, "I need you to mix up a wash I can clean out her body with. No telling what will happen if we can't sterilize her."

She nodded again, this time with more awareness in her eyes.

Gabe handed several spell stones to Irvine, "help her."

Irvine grunted, as Gabe turned back to his work...

His hands were covered with blood, surprisingly warm despite the cool of the night. His brow began to sweat.

Siren spoke calming words to him, urging him onward, telling him how to guide his hands.

"Why is it so deep?" he wondered, "it-"

Then he found it...the bullet lodged in Quistis' side, wedged just beneath the lungs. But...it didn't look like a bullet...

Irvine felt his knees giving away, as he looked at a pulsating mass of liquid metal throbbing to the pace of Quistis' heart, "what in Hyne's name..."

Gabe looked at the evil fluid mass, and drew back for a moment.

He looked up, "this isn't good...Greymalkin told me about this...there's only one thing to do..."

He motioned to Selphie, who brought him the medical wash.

Gabe nodded, "good, pour half of it in, we need to sterilize before I do this. And again once I'm finished."

He turned to Rinoa, "I need you to help with the bleeding."

"Done," she answered.

Gabe drew himself up, stretching and breathing heavily, as Selphie and Rinoa administered the wash. Squall continued with the CPR.

"What are you doing?" asked Zell, his eyes bloodshot.

"You don't want to know," answered Gabe, "ask Greymalkin, he told me about this."

He pulled off his shirt, leaving on only his padded vest.

Irvine looked at him askance, "now is not the time to-"

Gabe pulled out a knife from his belt, one with a white ivory blade, and a black handle.

He then proceeded to cut at his arm...

Leona drew back in shock, hands to her mouth, as Gabe cut a swath through his own arm. He grunted in pain, his face a mask of agony, as his forced the knife to continue it's path along his arm.

Officer Murdoch, watching from a distance, cried out in dismay, covering his mouth as he ran from the horrid scene.

Blood fell in streamers along Gabe's arm, pattering sickeningly to the pavement, pooling in his lifeless, semi-closed palm.

Gabe panted for breath, "that's...enough...back off..."

Rinoa and Selphie looked up at Gabe for the first time...and staggered back as they caught sight of Gabe's bloody arm.

He drew himself over Quistis' prostrate form, kneeling down, close to the wound.

Gabe raised his left arm, now cut to ribbons, and let the blood flow into the opening.

Immediately, the liquid metal imbedded in Quistis began to react, writhing and churning.

Quistis began to breath sporadically, screaming again in agony. Again Squall could do nothing more than hold her down.

Gabe let the rivulets of his blood stream into Quistis' body, then he drew out another knife of ivory bone. He placed it in his numb left hand, holding the other one with his right.

He then did the last thing anyone expected him to do...he plunged the knives into Quistis' body...

The knives, bloody from Gabe's arm, struck into the writhing liquid metal. With shaking hands, Gabe began to attack the mass, drawing it slowly out of Quistis' body with his the knives.

Slowly but surely, the metal withdrew from Quistis, slowly keying onto the bone knives. It began to surround the bloodied portions, bits reaching for Gabe's tattered arm, as if hungry for his blood.

Now Siren, thought Gabe.

Prepare yourself, came the GF's reply.

A dull glow began to emanate from Gabe's hands, surrounding the liquid metal, and immersing itself into Quistis as if tangible, leaving an aura over everything it touched. She stopped thrashing, her body going lax.

Gabe quickly withdrew his hands from inside Quistis, drawing the last of the liquid metal out with him, "the rest of it! Now! Seal her up!"

Selphie and Rinoa reacted instantly, throwing the remaining wash in the medical kit into Quistis' body, sterilizing it.

Irvine followed behind them, pulling the scalpels from her sides, closing up the open wound.

Rinoa quickly summoned her most powerful healing spells, sealing up the wound. Quistis was safe from whatever effects the bullet had wrought...but she still wasn't breathing...

"Damn it Quistis," whispered Squall, pushing with all his might, "don't die on me now...fight it...show me what you taught me..."

He stopped pumping, long enough to return to her cold lips, trying desperately to force her back to the land of the living...

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a dirge called itself to mind...

Life is precious...it will not wait, no matter how hard you hold on...it escapes you...

'Not today,' swore Squall.

Gabe was now thrashing back and forth like a man possessed. He gripped at his bloody arm, which the liquid metal was, it seemed, trying to swallow. The metal was writhing along his arm, streamers of it reaching for his face and ribs.

He held his left arm out at full length, forcing his gloved right hand to push the metal back, "BURN IT! BURN IT NOW!"

Irvine and Zell looked at Gabe incredulously, not believing what they were seeing.

"Damn it!" shouted Gabe, wide eyed, "I'm not joking! Fire spell! Blast the thing off my arm!"

"Man," started Zell, "that's your own arm!"

Gabe would hear none of it, "if you don't do it now, it'll be my whole body! NOW! THERE'S NO TIME!"

And still everyone remained motionless. Gabe fell to the ground, trying his hardest to keep the pulsating mass on his arm away, pushing frantically with functioning hand.

"DAMMIT!" he shouted, "do it now! Or kill me yourself!"

Irvine slowly aimed his shotgun at Gabe's outstretched arm. He took one look at the bloody hand, covered with the viscous metal, and closed his eyes.

"Hyne forgive me..."

Then he fired, releasing a blast of pure fire at Gabe...

Author's Note: Don't ask me why, don't ask me how...don't even ask me if I'm still in my right mind. I was in some weird Halloween mood or something when I wrote this on Oct 31...jeez, you should have listened to the dream story I had...demons and stuff...


	22. Chapter 22

Legacies: Chapter 22

by: Gemini83

Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF8. But I do own this story.

Irvine wasn't an expert marksman for nothing. The blast hit Gabe square in the arm. It was close enough to fry the liquid metal, but not close enough to hit the rest of him.

The flames surrounded the writhing mass, and the pulsating substance actually gave off what sounded like...a scream...

Slowly, it disintegrated, lifting from Gabe's arm like a layer of dust. The metal crumbled, vanishing into the air.

Immediately, Gabe crumpled over, cradling his left arm, rolling on the street, to smother the remaining fire. Once the flames were out, he curled up, bringing his arms and legs close to him, as he shuddered from shock.

Meanwhile, Squall was continuing the CPR, alternating between the breathing and the heart pumping. Rinoa continued to cast her best healing spells.

Squall brushed back errant strands of hair from his eyes, staring frustrated at Quistis. He breathed into her lips once more, praying to any deities that would listen. But no response came from Quistis...

With an enraged yell, Squall beat down on Quistis' heart with all his might...

She let out a strangled grunt, and rolled to her side, coughing uncontrollably. Her entire body was aching...completely exhausted. Quistis' arms flew to her sides, as if she felt she would fall apart otherwise...

She rolled her face upwards, breathing harshly, "what..."

Squall rubbed his hands up and down her shoulders, trying to stop the shivering, "don't worry Quistis, you'll be alright."

Rinoa leaned against Squall's back, sobbing softly into his jacket.

Quistis only looked back at Squall, "are you...alright?"

Squall nodded jerkily, mouth set taut, "thanks to you, are you?"

Quistis smiled slightly, the blood still coloring her mouth.

"Squall," she whispered, before she closed her eyes.

"I'm so tired," she said.

Rinoa nodded, "rest, we'll get you home..."

She looked across the street, at Gabe. He opened his eyes long enough to look at her, an inquiring look in his eyes.

"She'll be alright," answered Rinoa.

Gabe nodded jerkily, closing his eyes shut once more, as he grimaced in pain and cradled his arm, shuddering uncontrollably.

Selphie drew up beside him, casting several healing spells.

"Whatever you just did..."

"I'll explain later," replied Gabe through clenched teeth.

Irvine drew up in front of the two, as did Zell and Leona.

"Dude," started Zell, "you are seriously screwed up...your arm..."

"Will heal," said Gabe, "just get us to someplace quiet, covered, and away..."

Irvine nodded, "you got it."

Leona shook her head in disbelief, "Gabe, what the hell just happened? Who were these people? What...what are you?"

Zell put his hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him, as Zell shook his head.

Leona nodded, understanding, and then finally broke down, sinking into Zell's arms and beating his chest with her fist.

Zell simply closed his eyes, caressing her back.

Officer Murdoch looked on the whole affair with understandable disquiet, thanking Hyne for the bliss of ignorance...

Gabe closed his eyes, talking to the voice in the back of his mind, thank you Siren, I'll never be able to repay you.

The crystalline voice laughed slightly, you are always welcome master. You did well. Now...get some rest...I will do what I can for your wounds.

He nodded, thanking her again.

Gabe opened his eyes and looked up at Selphie, letting out a wan grin, "I think I'm going to pass out now."

She smiled back, "you do that."

He nodded once, smiling again before tilting his head back and allowing the dark realm of sleep overtake him...

He woke up in an infirmary. Gabe could tell it was so, simply by virtue of the sterile white lights and checker-pattern ceiling that seemed to be the stereotype for such places.

He closed his eyes, letting them rest a bit longer, before opening them again, adjusting to the new light. He looked to the side, seeing small plants, and various medical devices. Gabe himself was lying on a cot, still wearing his padded vest and pants. The sun shone in through the window above his bed. He couldn't see anything else, since there was a screen to his left.

Gabe looked at his left arm, now bandaged from above his elbow to his knuckles.

He grunted, "well, that's not as bad as I'd thought it would be."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, "so...where am I?"

A calm, quiet voice answered him, "how'd you know I was here?"

Gabe shrugged, "I'm psychic."

The female voice laughed, "oh really? Then what am I thinking?"

Gabe shook his head, "deciding whether I am crazy or not."

She sniffed, "okay wise guy, what is my name then?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "if I had to guess, I'd say you were Dr. Kadowaki, am I correct?"

The doctor laughed again, "why can't all my patients be like you?"

She did a double take, her voice becoming serious, "scratch that. Zell told me what happened...why did you...?"

"Cut my arm?" asked Gabe, sitting up for the first time, facing the doctor.

She nodded.

Gabe looked down at his bandaged left arm, it felt just a little numb, with a slight burning sensation.

"Hmm...good work..."

"Thanks, I try."

He took another look around the room, taking in the desk where the doctor was sitting, the various computer arrays, flashing medical text and images. There were even a few more plants here and there.

"We couldn't seem to remove your padded vest," said the doctor.

He nodded, "you weren't meant to be able too..."

Gabe looked at Dr. Kadowaki, a heavy-set, motherly looking woman. Glasses rimmed her calm eyes, and she looked back at him with a degree of interest and uncertainty.

He sniffed, "I have a question to ask."

"Only one?"

He grimaced, "where is Quistis? How is she?"

The doctor returned a somber look, "she's...resting..."

"Can I see her?"

Kadowaki nodded, pointing to the area behind the curtain that Gabe could not see, "she's right there."

Gabe nodded, getting himself up from the bed, slowly getting to his feet. His head swam a bit as he raised himself up to his full height. But soon it was gone. He let his left arm hang dead at his side, as he slowly hobbled to the other side of the curtain.

Quistis was lying motionless on her cot. IV lines were running from her arms, dripping various colored solutions into her body. Her eyes were closed, and her face set in a bit of a grimace. Her brow was sweaty, strands of her hair clinging to it.

"Whatever happened to her," explained the doctor, "it will take a while for her to pull out of."

Gabe nodded, "she'll be under careful watch until she wakes up?"

Kadowaki grunted in assent.

He allowed himself to slump into a chair, resting his face in his right hand, his left hand in his lap.

Taking a deep breathe, he continued, "that bullet she took...it was meant for a sorceress."

"I gathered as much," replied Kadowaki.

Gabe continued, "it keys onto energy signatures. Very few magic sources are as powerful as a sorceress. Greymalkin warned me that the Illuminati might try something like this. He taught me how to counter it...I just wasn't expecting it to happen so soon..."

"So why your blood?" asked the doctor, "why not...say...Rinoa's, why not Squall's?"

Gabe sniffed, "if I had used Rinoa, she would have been the victim of attack, and there would have been no way to pull the bullet out. I was the only one who knew what was going on. Plus, I still had more magic running through my system than Quis."

She nodded, "so the task fell to you."

"Just so..."

"You know," he said, looking pointedly at a mirror at the far end of the room, "it insults my intelligence that you think I am not aware of what is going on...come on out."

A few seconds later, the door to the infirmary opened.

Zell walked in, "how?"

Irvine trailed after him, "come on Dincht, he's a spy, it's his job..."

Gabe laughed a bit.

Several more moments produced Squall, Rinoa, and Selphie. The SeeDs each took up seats at the far end of the room, facing Gabe. Dr. Kadowaki remained standing, arms crossed.

"We've had enough," said Squall, "what happened last night?"

Gabe raised an eyebrow, "I've only been out one night? Hmph..."

He took in each of their looks, and nodded, sighing before he began.

"From what Greymalkin told me, the Illuminati are an underground organization. They follow another Sorceress."

Squall raised an eyebrow, "Sorceress?"

Gabe nodded, "don't ask me details...Grey will be able to tell you."

"And how exactly," asked Irvine, "do we contact him?"

Gabe sniffed, "Nida and I can get a hold of him."

"And who is Greymalkin?" asked Rinoa.

"That's a good question," he answered, "I'll ask him next time I see him. Apparently, he has a history with the Illuminati...that's all I can tell you..."

Squall leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin, as he looked at Rinoa, "how can we be sure they won't try something like this again?"

Gabe shook his head, "we can't...however...we won't have to worry about another one of those damned bullets for quite a while."

Selphie furrowed her eyebrows, "and why is that?"

He raised his good arm animatedly, "the nature of the bullet...it is very difficult to create. Grey assured me, once they used it...there would be no more for quite a while. Again, don't ask me why or how...something to do with spatial instabilities inherent in the mere existence of the bullet..."

Zell stood up, pacing back and forth at the far side of the room, "so we've got another Sorceress on our hands?"

"It seems so," answered Gabe, "but Grey told me she's also not yet able to manifest...looking for a power base or something."

"Does this have anything to do with the missing persons cases in Galbadia and Dollet?" asked Squall.

Gabe nodded, "very good...yes, Grey surmised as much."

He then threw his head in his right hand again.

Dr. Kadowaki interjected at this point, "okay kids, I'm sorry, but the patients need rest."

The SeeDs got up to leave, each walking by Quistis' bedside before exiting.

Squall was the last to leave, "how's the arm?"

Gabe flexed his left hand, wincing slightly as pinpricks of pain shot up his arm, "I won't be playing piano for a while yet, but I'll be fine. Thanks."

Squall nodded, "I'll set up a meeting with the President of Galbadia. In the meantime, look after her..."

Gabe turned to see Quistis again, lying still in her cot, "will do. Be careful, especially Rinoa."

Squall nodded, closing the steel door shut as he left.

Gabe pulled his chair closer to Quistis' bedside, taking her cold, unresponsive hand in his own. He sighed once more, looking into her eyes, wishing they would open, if only for a moment.

Dr. Kadowaki delicately interrupted him, "aren't you going to get any sleep?"

Gabe shook his head, "in a little while."

She nodded, "you know...Quistis was lucky you were there...thank you for bringing her back to us."

Gabe looked up, facing her.

Dr. Kadowaki looked into those hazel depths, seeing someone much like Squall, someone who would do anything for his friends, someone to be trusted. But at the same time...something was concealed within him as well...

"It may not seem like it, but we are all grateful."

He turned back to look at Quistis. The sun was shining on his face, making him feel warm. It shined on her as well, taking away a bit of her pallor.

'Hyne...that was too close...'

But we did it master, replied a crystalline voice.

Dr. Kadowaki studied him with critical eyes again. He seemed to be distant...his mind was elsewhere. There was something else going on here she didn't understand.

Gabe jarred her from her thoughts, "tell me doctor...what's she like?"

Kadowaki blinked once, "Quistis?"

He nodded, "what kind of person is she? She just...threw herself in front of that bullet...and she seemed so...sad..."

The doctor looked at Gabe uncertainly, then looked at Quistis. She smiled slightly before answering, "Quistis is the kind of person who just keeps on giving. She a rock, she's reliable. Ask any of the Treppies around Garden who idolize her, and they'll tell you stories about her that border on deification. Much the same with Squall. But he isn't like that...and neither is she."

Kadowaki sighed once, "Quistis is one of the most humble people I know, and one of the most sincere...she is also the saddest..."

Gabe turned away from Quistis, facing the doctor, "saddest?"

She nodded, "you see, she fell in love with Squall...everyone knows it...but then Squall met Rinoa and...well, she just had to move on..."

Gabe turned back to Quistis, "oh..."

The doctor continued, "she never begrudged Rinoa...she let things be...still, I don't think she...I don't know how to explain it..."

He shook his head, "you don't have to. I think I understand...she feels isolated...despite it all...she still feels alone."

Kadowaki nodded, rubbing her temples.

Gabe glanced at her sideways.

"Go ahead and get some rest doctor," said Gabe, "I know you are tired."

"What about Quistis?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I'm not going anywhere for a while, not with this arm...I'll be here."

She nodded, turning to leave the room. Gabe hobbled over to Quistis, as she closed the door.

Dr. Kadowaki smiled, "about time..."

Greymalkin smiled down at the unresponsive Quistis, "you'll be fine Quis, I promise."

She sighed in her sleep, her wince calming a bit, as he stroked her forehead.

Gabe breathed heavily, looking at the mirror on the far end of the room. What exactly was going on here?

He ran a hand through his hands, staring at the mirror again, looking at the reflection of his bandaged arm, thinking to himself, 'Greymalkin, who the Hell are you? And what in Hyne's name am I doing...?'

Kadowaki looked down the hall, seeing several Treppies pacing on the light golden marble floor, some leaning against the steel blue bulkheads.

"Okay kids," she advised, "Quistis will be fine, move along now, the poor soul needs her rest."

The student reluctantly obeyed. Kadowaki didn't bother locking the door behind her, no one would bother Quistis as she recuperated.

She continued to walk towards the cafeteria, a little more spring in her stride than had been for a long time.

Author's Note: Alright, that chapter was a bit more sane. More up next. Tell me what you think, thanks. It'll be a while before I post again, I want to get a few more chapters ahead before I do so, so see you wonderful people later!


End file.
